Fright Night (1985) Series Season 4: Series Finale
by GaGa4FrightNight
Summary: This is the end, folks. Will Vivian find her way back to Mr. Dandridge? What the hell is Granth anyways and what's wrong with him? Let's take a final journey but, dang it, no one's read the third season! Butts! Oh, well, I had to put an end to this anyways! Oh, wanna meet me... I'll be stalking Chris Sarandon's table March 27th to 30th in Charlotte NC, Mad Monster Convention!
1. Episode One: Stolen Memories Part 1

Fright Night Series

Season Four-Final Season

Premiere Episode

Stolen Memories Part One

By

~GaGa4FrightNight~

_(Author)_

_Well, here it is.. the final season of my Fright Night Series. Boo-hoo right? Ah, well you got the new Rose Garrett stuff to enjoy! So, let's get this baby going… You know the previous season finale we had the vampire versus werewolf war that led to Vivian getting staked! O.O Poor, Viv… that's love for ya!_

_Loves,_

_~GaGa4FrightNight~_

"Remember, Vivian, remember it all, my Love." Jerry Dandridge sang down to his beloved wife in immortality Vivian Addams then leaned further down pressing his lips against hers. Yes, it was time to return to Vivian what he had stolen from her life; memories that would reveal their link surpassed 1982…

_**Stolen Memories **_

_Vivian's Memory_

I am, Vivian Addams and when I was a seventeen year old stuck in suburban living in the year 1961I found my calling in the form of some serious bloodshed and deaths that rocked my suburban childhood hell. Younger me, young naïve Vivian, grew accustomed to living like everyone else; dressing as others my age dressed and basically kept my true self hidden. My Father was a business man who worked at one other high rises in the big city and Mother, she stayed home keeping the house neat and clean while having dinner ready on the table promptly at six thirty for that's when Father was supposed to come home; he typically worked late. It was nearing my favorite time of the year, Halloween and that meant I could go crazy with the high school newspaper creating an elaborate story with a creepy vibe. I was itching for that moment to come because something inside me said I was about to make a discovery that would ultimately write my destiny to become the fabulous woman you know and I know you love. It wasn't until now that it all returned to me or was I just dreaming or was it my torment in hell? Suburban life was hell!

I was Daddy and Mommy's good little ebony haired angel; sweet as cherry pie but under it all I lacked a cherry. I left every day for high school hell though I had it pretty good but truly hated every single minute of it. Out the front door of our typical cookie cutter suburban neighborhood I would bounce with my text books hugged against my sickeningly white cashmere sweater, buttons lined down the center of my back. I walked with hop in my step with my simple flats slapping against the somewhat cracked sidewalk. There was excitement in each of those steps because it was the day I would begin to prove myself to that high school newspaper that I was one hell of a promising journalist. I had approximately three weeks before the Halloween issue would be released to all my high school peers and staff. Three weeks needed to investigate and make a killer story out of the local horror story that had disturbed suburbia.

With a smile on my natural pink lips I continued down the sidewalks walking to school as usual; that's when I could be myself to myself, be inside my naturally morbid little brain that one day would make me famous. There was a somewhat thorn in our community that was recently purchased several weeks ago which oddly enough the whole gruesome deaths started. My steps slowed upon nearing that old eye sore which I found oddly beautiful; the thoughts of those deaths replayed in my brain. Oh, they weren't printing much about the deaths because they involved those who were scandalous; from the black widow Scarlet James who was found sprawled naked on her bedroom floor and to who Mommy called a lady of the night; a prostitute, hooker, or harlot. No one seemed to care about those women but neither did I. I was more curious to why they died and who did it. And before my bright blue eyes I studied the looming structure tucked behind a circle of pines but the raised peaks were visible from the street. My head titled as my lips puckered with intrigue. I took a few more steps along the modest property lot; the old Sanderson Funeral home sign was finally removed from the entrance of the driveway. My eyes slightly squinted seeing the glint of metal reflecting the sunlight; a chrome and sleek black back end of a car. I did a little perky bounce then proceeded on my way continuing with that hop and skip in each of my steps.

High school was boring though I put on a good face with my so called friends; mostly blondes with their pretty pastel dresses. I would laugh with them though most of the time I had no clue what I was laughing about. Oh, can't forget the boys and that's what they were; a bunch of football tossing boys butting heads and punching one another in attempt to impress my blonde friends. Unbeknownst to my blonde girl friends; I pretty much made it beyond third base with each of those jocks. Yet, there was one I hadn't quite gotten my pink nails into; Skip Folsom the latest addition to the high school and the Lion's football team. He was shy and that's what made me want to get my milky toned hands on him! I made my move and bounced up to him; loved how my perky lifted and well endowed tits looked in that tight sweater. "Hiya, Skip!" I sang with that sickening sweet and squeaky voice that most of the girls there used, "It's Friday night, so, are you going to the sock hop?" I hated my voice but that was the only way I could really fool a boy into thinking I was sweet and demur.

Skip quickly put on his cool demeanor while gripping firmly the inside hem of his letterman's jacket. His buddies obviously were encouraging him with their elbow nudges. "Yeah," he simply answered while nodding his head and not once looking at me.

"Well," I sang while batting my big blues at him, "Maybe I'll see you there." I lightly puckered my lips then spun around returning to my group of blondes who giggled upon my return. I peeked over my shoulder at Skip keeping my lips lightly puckered and he gave me that all too familiar suggestive nod which prompted me to curve my lips at their corners.

I went on with my day and by the end I went and met up with the high school paper group who was led by the senior class president Vincent 'Vinnie' Russo who I admittedly lost my sweet cherry to in the back of his dad's pickup. It was a bunch of mumbo jumbo with Vinnie acting as if he were the head of some major newspaper while I was the only girl there who dared take on any writing assignment; the other two girls mainly acted as Vinnie's secretaries waiting on him hand and foot. Once the meeting was over I skipped back home preparing to get dressed for the weekly sock hop where I'd hope to get my hands on Skip and other body parts by later that evening.

Mommy was home, Daddy wasn't yet. I hurried up the stairs to get into a more colorful outfit. When it came to sock hops or any social event I desperately tried to make myself stand out more amongst my pretty in pink girl friends. I put on my bright red cashmere cardigan, a black A-line and knee length skirt, my black dress flats and red ankle Bobby Socks. My nearly rear length black hair was pinned back to the high crown of my head with a red ribbon. I tucked in my little clutch purse a tube of red lipstick and makeup. Mommy didn't allow me to wear makeup; I pinched it from the local drugstore. I skipped down the stairs preparing to shout out my goodbyes and what my whereabouts were going to be when she called out to me from the living room. I rolled my eyes; I still had to put on my makeup once I was out the door. "Mommy, I'm heading out!" I shouted from the front door using my sweet angelic voice, "You know it's sock sop Friday, Mommy!"

Mommy came to the foyer with a big smile on her perfectly makeup enhanced face. She prided herself on her appearance and mostly because of Daddy. "I know that, dear." She sang to me without her smile faded, "Your Daddy's guest has arrived early and it's only proper for you to meet him."

"Daddy has a guest?" I asked, what the hell, "I didn't know we were having company, Mommy." I sang with my tone that was almost a childlike mimic of hers.

She stepped into the foyer and brought her hands to my shoulders. "He's a new client of your Daddy's and he just bought that ghastly Sanderson funeral home." She spoke with a softer tone making sure her voice was low enough so the guest wouldn't hear. But her announcement perked my interest because it was that very abandoned funeral that was purchased around the time the deaths started happening. "Daddy's not home yet and I would appreciate if you could stay a bit…" she paused upon seeing my whiny expression, "…You have two hours of fun while I have to stay and keep your Daddy and his client happy. You can be a good girl and help your Mommy out for a bit until your Daddy gets home." I watched her lips again spread into a smile but there was a gleam in her eyes, "And, besides," she leaned closer looking me in the eyes with those that were similar that of my age, "He's a very attractive man."

My lips puckered finding it amusing how my Mommy outwardly spoke her opinion on another man's appearance. I smiled wide and nodded, "Okay, Mommy." She took my hand and we strolled into the living room where Daddy's client was located. I went to a complete stop the moment I saw the man's backside as he stood before the lit fireplace studying the framed family photos; one was of that year's senior photo Mommy had requested to be done in color which looked more like pastels than real life. "Mr. Dandridge, I would like you to meet my and Stanley's daughter." I heard my Mother speak; her voice seemingly far away though she stood right beside me. I felt the pucker about my lips tense then that man slowly turned and in an instant my wide baby blues were immediately infatuated with his mouth and the slant of its smile. I was literally speechless; my eyes only on those lips and nothing else. "Vivian, say hello to Mr. Dandridge." How could I say anything with every damned word seemed unable to pass my subtle pucker?

With an amazing grace this quite stylishly dressed man moved towards me and those lips I focused on grew closer. My eyes took a moment to shift to Mommy who seemed almost enraptured by this stranger then my eyes again shifted and I was enraptured by that mouth. "Vivian, be a good girl and shake Mr. Dandridge's hand." Mommy spoke up with a little hint of a school girl's giggle. His hand; my mind questioned then forced my eyes down to see his offered hand and what a hand. They weren't hands made of hard work or calluses; similar to Daddy's but more maintained and lovely. I felt my arm lift then I watched my hand slip into his; there was an odd chill about his hand but the skin felt heavenly which immediately prompted the wonder of how it would feel elsewhere besides my hand. Then I heard the voice that went with those lips.

"Hello, Vivian," he spoke so smoothly; I loved the sound of my name spoken by his sweet melody and my eyes eagerly shifted to watch every motion of those fabulous lips as they moved almost velvety smooth with each fabulously spoken syllable, "A pleasure to meet you."

I hesitated releasing his hand but reluctantly dropped my hand back down gripping my clutch. I again glanced at Mommy who was oddly blushing while she stared Mr. Dandridge unlike how she did Daddy. I somewhat had a problem prying my eyes from Mommy's strange expression as I finally spoke my prim and proper greeting, "Yes, nice to meet you, Mr. Dandridge." I again looked to the stranger and finally strayed from staring at his lips to discover why Mommy couldn't stop blushing or staring. Oh, hell, what a face! He was a mature man in his early forties at the most but damned gorgeous. I hadn't ever seen anything remotely as handsome in my little suburban nightmare hellhole for a town! Oh, not even that stunning Elvis Presley could compare to what was before me and Mommy. I believe I had just become infatuated with more mature men because of Mr. Dandridge.

"Vivian," Mommy said my name loudly snapping me from my study of Daddy's stunningly handsome client, "What is it we do when we have guests?"

My brain scrambled then remembered Mommy's proper etiquette lessons. "Oh," I looked at her realizing my poor manners, "I'm sorry, yes," I looked again to the stunner of a man, "Would you like a drink, Mr. Dandridge?" I watched closely as his lips slightly broadened their slanted smile as if hearing a different meaning in my polite question.

"Thank you," he spoke and again I watched those lips and their every intricate motion, "I would appreciate it."

"What kind of drink would you like, Mr. Dandridge?" Mommy quickly asked, "Vivian is an expert preparing drinks for Stanley and she can make anything you would like."

"Please," he spoke to Mommy with those glorious brown eyes of his focused on her, "Call me Jerry."

"Oh, why yes," Mommy again giggled prompting me to again look at her with a tilt of my head and lips puckered curiously; she stood there just glowing as if she were my age with her hand rested against her chest. Was I witnessing Mommy flirting with a man who wasn't Daddy; she never even flirted with Daddy? "Jerry, what would you like?" she sang with a tone I had never heard ever; almost sickeningly sultry.

My eyes shifted to Mr. Dandridge feeling a curious lift of my left brow. I waited to hear his answer; his eyes seemingly focused within Mommy's. "Excuse me," I cleared my throat, "What can I get for you, Mr. Dandridge?" I asked using my sickening sweet teen melody.

His eyes finally shifted to me; I heard Mommy swoon with a whispery sigh as if she had just held her breath the entire time looking at him. "A gin and tonic, please." He sang and I gave a smile then a nod. I sorta bounced towards Daddy's little bar tucked in the living room corner. I stepped behind the leather trimmed bar fetching the proper glass for such a drink then began mixing. My eyes kept glancing over at Mommy listening to her offer Mr. Dandridge a seat on the sofa. Mr. Dandridge sat at the end of the sofa stretching one arm over the puke yellow and floral back cushions and rested an elbow atop the sofa arm. Mommy sat down on the matching chair quite close to where Mr. Dandridge was seated. I had never in all my seventeen years seen my Mother act as she was with any man and that included Daddy. I finished mixing the drink then spoke up to break whatever oddity was going on before my eyes and ears. "On the rocks, Mr. Dandridge?" I asked loudly.

He turned his head still with that cunning smile. "No, thank you," he answered, "I prefer my drinks warm." Again, there was some type of underlining meaning or suggestion which again broadened his smile.

"Okay," I chirped shaking off the oddness then skipped out from behind the bar then delivered it directly to the guest of honor. "Here you go, Mr. Dandridge." I reached it down to him with a little bend at my waist. He smiled up at me and reached taking the glass but not without lightly grazing his soft but chilly fingertips against mine. I held my wide and bright smile then released the glass. "Thank you, Vivian," he politely said and still my name sounded heavenly spoken by his smooth tone. "You're very welcome, Mr. Dandridge." I politely said in return.

"Vivian, you can go ahead and attend your dance." Mommy surprisingly said, "You're Daddy will be home shortly."

"But," I went to speak up to remind her of that determined request.

"It's fine, dear." Mommy looked at me with a tilt of her head, "Go on and have fun with your friends."

"Oh," I mumble a bit with confusion, "Well, if you're sure, Mommy."

"Will you be eating out with your friends also?" Mommy asked.

"Yes, Mommy," I answered, "We're going to the soda shop after the sock hop."

"Well, I want you home no later than eleven." She surprisingly stated; typically I had to be home by nine even on weekends. Hell, I wasn't gonna question being allowed a little slack on my leash.

"Yes, Mommy," I felt that giddy little naughty girl inside me jumping up and down for joy; I had more time to seduce Skip Folsom.

"Well, say goodbye to Jerry." She sang and again turned her attention to Mr. Dandridge.

I shifted on my black flats and gave a slight proper curtsy to my Daddy's damned good looking client. "Goodbye, Mr. Dandridge, and it was a pleasure meeting you." Oh, was it ever a pleasure; someone was going to be explicitly written about in my diary that night.

"The pleasure was all mine, Vivian." He again sang my name; for some reason I believe he caught on that I surely enjoyed the sound of my name when he spoke, "And, Vivian, I hope you do enjoy yourself," he paused to take a sip of his drink, "Enjoy your youth while you can, Vivian, because at one point it will feel centuries away."

"Oh, how true!" Mommy sang while I frowned.

Again, I shook it off then skipped up to Mommy who was still caught up in Daddy's client. I bent at the waist and leaned pressing a kiss on her cheek while looking over at Mr. Dandridge who oddly was focused on me instead of Mommy who was rambling on and on about something. It was strange, as if Mommy was oblivious that whom she was speaking to was not at all focused on her and whatever she was yammering about. I rose up still looking at him while moving back behind Mommy's chair; his eyes followed me. I paused behind Mommy's chair and felt my lips form their little pucker. I lifted my hand and gave him my flirty finger wave; oh, yes, I was flirting with that gorgeous older man behind my oblivious Mother's back. I turned for the entryway while keeping my hands in front of me gripping my purse; felt the length of my ponytail brushing just against my back. I paused in the entryway and did a little turn to the side while Mommy continued talking to the man unlike she ever talked with Daddy. Mr. Dandridge's head lowered at the chin aiming those large browns at me. I opened my clutch then reached inside removing my scandalous tube of red lipstick; I brought my finger to my lips then pointed to the back of Mommy's head. I took a moment slicking the red lacquer over my puckered lips then tucked the tube back into my purse and tucked the purse under my arm. I undid a few buttons of my red cardigan; obviously hinting that I was definitely no angel. I saw a different shape form about his cunning grin. I brought my fingertips near my lips then blew the gorgeous man a kiss. With a quick upward kick of my foot I sashayed my way into the foyer and out the door.

Once out onto front porch my pucker tensed with a sly smirk lifting the corners. Now that was a kicker of a good time; my Mommy was such an idiot! I shook my head then reached up undoing the bow of the ribbon and shook my hair letting the entire length fall down near my rear then loosely tied the ribbon around my neck. I giggled then moved down the front steps stepping down onto the walkway. My arms swung as I bounced onto the sidewalk. Hmm, I wondered if I would again see that incredibly delicious Mr. Dandridge again without Mommy or Daddy present. My lips held tightly their puckered smirk enjoying the naughty and not too angelic images forming in my head. Hmm, what a mouth; those lips were unlike anything I have ever had the pleasure of watching move. Not a single one of those boys got a thing on that older specimen of perfection! Ah, I believe Vivian Addams was smitten and hoped that Daddy's client would again pay us a visit.

The sock hop dance was boring as usual; I attended to keep up appearances with my friends. They were always a bit surprised when I'd arrive wearing such a scandalous red over my lips and a bit of dark liner which always enhanced the blue of my eyes. After the sock hop reached its end we all left but I didn't go to the soda shop as I had told Mommy. I got into Skip's 1958 Ford he got for his eighteenth birthday; that's what he said anyways when I was listening. I guess I was the type of girl who was anxious to be somewhat the opposite of virtuous when not surrounded by my parents or other prim and proper folks. I eagerly scooted beside him resting my hand on his thigh while he drove towards the direction of a little secluded location where it was known for those scandalous few to go for privacy. It wasn't my first trip out there near the lake and wasn't my last. I could sense that sweet dimpled Skip was nervous; had I found myself a virgin? Likely he was just as inexperienced as those a part of his little jock football team members.

Out at the lake there was only one other vehicle parked; it was a brand new 1961 Chevy four door which polished silver chrome and sleek reflective black and those very happening shark fins angled off the back. As soon as Skip put the vehicle in park I opened my purse pulled out a pack of cigarettes. "You can't light that up in here." Skip stated which made me frown, "My Dad will kill me if he gets whiff of it." I shook my head then scooted away from him and opened up the car door, "Fine," I chirped trying to hide my annoyance then rose up leaving door the open. I tucked the cigarette between my lips and lit it with a match from a matchbook I found in Daddy's home office. I fanned the match out then turned around looking over at the parked Chevy which was strange because the windows weren't steamed by possible bouts of steamy passion in the backseat which I hoped soon would happen for me. My lips puckered while I tucked the cig between my fingers then exhaled from my nose; been smoking for nearly two years.

"Would ya hurry up!" I heard Skip complain from inside the car, "I gotta get home by ten."

I turned to the side and leaned down looking inside at him. "Aren't we in a hurry," I commented then purposely blew the smoke into the vehicle's interior. I giggled seeing his face tense up with annoyance. I rose up and continued to enjoy the cigarette; I had an hour and a half to kill and Skip had a half hour. Typically took a matter of five minutes once in the back seat because boys have no idea how to control themselves. Why did I put myself through the task of seducing and spreading my legs for them when in the long run I got nothing in return? I tossed the half smoked cig then got back into the car slamming the door. I turned and faced Skip who was looking forward with his hands wringing the steering wheel. "Okay," I sang to him waiting for him to finally lunge at me with his boyish hormones.

"This was a mistake." He rudely said which made me grimace, "I don't do things like this," he turned his head and looked at me with almost disgust, "And not with girls like you."

My lips tightened into a pucker as my eyes narrowed. "Girls like me?" I questioned him and his meaning.

"Yeah, girls like you," he answered, "Girls that are easy and will give herself to any boy that comes along. I can't go steady with a girl like you. I know what you've done with all those others boys."

"Then why the hell did you come out here?" I snapped planting a hand on my hip.

"The guys wanted me to that's why but I'm not like them." He stated with his eyes narrowed, "And I'm not like you."

Oh, he done struck against my very egotistical nerve. I swung and smacked him across the face. "You're an idiot!" I grumbled then kicked shoving the door open. I got out of the car slamming the door.

"What are you doing?" I heard him yell.

I stomped around the car then approached the driver's side with a hand firm on my hip. I leaned forward looking at him through his open window. I lifted my hand and raised my middle finger. "I'll find my own ride home." I snapped at him then spun around with a flip of my hair then marched forward. I heard the car start up then the tires spin against the gravel. I kept walking towards the other parked car hoping they weren't too busy. Skip's car skidded away leaving me alone with just the hope some possible strangers would give this poor helpless young teen girl a ride home after being ruthlessly mistreated by her date. I slowed my pace studying the vehicle; it seemed as if no one was inside. Great, maybe the car broke down and the driver was already gone which meant I would have to walk back to suburbia. I walked up to the vehicle seeing no one in the backseat but I saw what looked like a sleeping figure behind the wheel. I stepped around the back of the car then made my way to the driver's side prepared to charm the driver.

Sure, perhaps my choice wasn't so wise with all the strange deaths that's been happening to some less moral women but that was me; always diving head first without looking or thinking of the consequences. I approached the driver's side then lifted my hand and tapped on the window. The man behind the window suddenly startled then quickly rolled the window down and looked at me with a frown. He was a messy haired dirty blonde wearing a checkered long sleeved shirt and suspenders. I put on my sweetest smile, "Hi, I hate to bother you." I spoke up using my god awful sweet song.

"Then don't." this guy rudely commented.

"I'm sorry," I desperately tried to ignore his rudeness, "My date just up and left me here and I was wondering if you wouldn't mind giving me ride back into town."

"No," he quickly said with a quick shake of his head then he swiftly rolled the window back up.

My jaw dropped and arms crossed over my chest then I gave the car door a quick thump with my foot. "Jerk," I grumbled losing my sweet tone then spun around on the gravel and headed angrily towards the dirt road. Well, my night was to be wasted on walking back to town; fun my ass! I should have stayed home to entertain Daddy's handsome guest. My flats stomped against the gravel as I neared the main paved road. I pouted while stepping alone onto the road. There I was; some maniac was out there killing women and I was walking down a dark highway all by my lonesome because I got my very person insulted by a stupid boy then denied a ride by some jerk sitting alone in a parked car; probably the damned killer! My luck, probably have that idiot come chase me down with his car, kidnap me, do god knows what else, then leave me dead in some ditch somewhere.

After a couple miles I was dragging my feet with my shoulders slumped while my lips continued to pout; it was the longest night of my life. There came a glare of headlights coming from behind me; oh what if it was the jerk from the lake or maybe some traveling salesman thinking he could get his hands on a teen girl for some fun? What if they just drive on by and don't stop to offer me a ride; I'd have to continue walking! Oh, decisions! The vehicle rolled past then its taillights went bright red which meant they were stopping; indeed the vehicle pulled onto the shoulder. I smiled wide and started to hurry towards the vehicle but the closer I got I recognized the shark fins. I stopped my approach and took a step back; there was no way in hell I was gonna get into a car with a jerk who basically told me to fuck off. My head shook side to side telling myself to turn around and walk away though it was the opposite direction of town. I turned preparing to run in case the guy came chasing me.

"Vivian Addams," I heard my name being called by a familiar voice. My lips formed into that intrigued pucker then my head slowly turned and looked over my shoulder as I gathered the length of my hair over the opposite shoulder. Well, what a surprise; a pleasant surprise most definitely. My little heart just skipped a beat upon seeing my Daddy's client Mr. Dandridge standing before the open front passenger door. Hmm, I didn't see him out at the lake. I turned to the side while bringing my hands in front of my clutching my purse. "Mr. Dandridge?" I asked using that sweet innocent tone and loosened the pucker about my lips; I knew it was him, couldn't miss that silhouette by a long shot. "Yes," I listened to smooth voice reply. I pressed my lips together; why not trade a boy for a man, hmm? I shyly moved towards the vehicle. The closer I got the more I made that pucker disappear prepared to weave my tale of being mercilessly left behind to fend for myself by the horrible teenage boy and having a real man rescue me. Yet, perhaps my innocence was somewhat conflicted by my little moment displaying the little devil inside me back at home. Oh, well! I stepped to the back of the car; my pucker diminished.

"And why, Vivian, are you out on this dark road all by yourself." He asked through the soft hum of the vehicles engine.

I shyly tilted my head and reached a hand up to the length of my hair that lay over my right breast. "My date left me at the lake." I sang so pitifully but inside I was damned excited, "I had no idea this was your car, Mr. Dandridge. I did ask him for help," I lifted my hand and aimed my finger at the back of the stupid driver's silhouette inside the car, "But he said no and so I had no choice but to walk."

"I apologize for Billy." He responded, "I was taking a walk and had no idea."

"That's okay, Mr. Dandridge." I slightly pouted my lip.

He stepped forward and grabbed the back door then brought it open before him. "Please, allow me to have you driven safely home." He offered and I wasn't going to not take it.

"Thank you, Mr. Dandridge." I sang sweetly then flashed him a sweet smile and slipped into the backseat and slid against the fine black leather; immediately caught the distinct scent of woman's perfume. The door closed and that Billy person glared at me through the rearview mirror; I narrowed my eyes at him.

Mr. Dandridge got into the vehicle then looked to his companion driver. "Billy," he spoke with sternness, "Tell the young lady that you're sorry."

Billy's eyes were still narrowed as he spied back at me through the mirror; "I'm sorry." He reluctantly said then focused on steering the car back onto the road.

I sat just beaming on the inside having that jerk made into an idiot. "That's okay." I chirped, "It was an honest miss understanding." My eyes shifted looking to the lovely profile of Mr. Dandridge's; his hair rich and black and so stylish and mature, "Again, thank you, Mr. Dandridge for saving me from having to walk all that way home."

His head turned and he peered back at me; I swear I thought there was a type of light or glow caught within his dark eyes. "You're very welcome, Vivian." He sang with that voice which sent a naughty quiver beneath my proper clothes, "It would be wrong if I left you on the side of road all alone."

"Especially with all those horrible things happening," I spoke up and he somewhat froze, "You've heard about those horrible deaths haven't you?"

"Hmm," he somewhat hummed, "Yes."

"I was so afraid that your friend was the killer." I stated then heard what sounded as if Billy suddenly choked and watched Mr. Dandridge flash Billy a stern gaze, "Thankfully for me he wasn't and neither are you." I rested my purse clutching hands against my pressed knees, "I'm writing an article for the high school newspaper about it." I explained, "After graduation I intend on attending college to pursue journalism."

"Very ambitious," Mr. Dandridge commented, "And I am certain you'll be successful."

"Oh, I will be." I confidently sang with a short nod, "I'm not living here all my life like my Mother and Father."

"And I am positive you'll definitely be successful because of your obvious confidence." He commented and again looked at me as I was seated behind his fat headed driver, "Also, as beautiful as you are there will likely be nothing denied to you."

I really liked him; maybe I was a bit more than smitten with the sweet talker. I never blushed and still didn't but it was as if I were having my ego stroked. "Thank you, Mr. Dandridge." I sang feeling my lips begin their intrigued pucker, "And," I felt it coming, that flirtatious harlot inside me that obvious many saw me as, though they would never say it to my face, "I'll be polite, like Mommy says I should, and say," I leaned a bit to the side focusing my big blues on his stunning good looks, "You're very handsome and I'm sure there's nothing ever denied to you." Oh, I was simply devilish and dropping him a huge suggestive hint. I saw that growing familiar grin form within the glow of the nearing lights of town.

"Are you being polite, Vivian, like your mommy tells you to be," he spoke back with that smooth tone of his provoking my every naughty nerve, "Or are you quite possibly making a pass at me in which your mommy would most likely disapprove?"

I was called out but it didn't deter me yet I loved to play coy. "What kind of girl do you think I am?" I asked him but not quite with a tone of being flabbergasted by the insinuation.

"Not a girl," he didn't alleviate from focusing on me with his eyes seemingly didn't blink once, "A young woman who knows what she wants." He shifted his eyes and looked to Billy, "Pull over." He demanded and instantly Billy pulled to the shoulder just on the edge of town. He turned and swiftly opened his door then got out slamming his door.

Oh, shit! Was I being kicked out of the car for being just as Skip said I was? Great but at least I was just outside of town and wouldn't have far to walk. The door to my right came open and to my surprise Mr. Dandridge got into the back seat, not tossing me out on the road as I had suspected. "Billy, out!" I somewhat startled upon his firm demand and Billy got out of the car without question but did slam the door. I darted my head looking to the man seated on the other end of the leather backseat. "I thought you were taking me home." I commented with my fingers tightening their grip of my purse.

He looked at me strangely yet it was still undeniably attractive then my eyes focused on those lips of his; damn he had a wondrous mouth. "Not just yet," he stated and watching those lips move was almost hypnotic along with those heavenly smooth vocals sounding passed. He moved which caused my eyes to deviate from his lips. He lifted his arm and offered his hand to me; I didn't understand the gesture for we were right there in the backseat. "Take my hand." He urged me while my eyes frowned with question, "Take my hand, Vivian." I leaned back a little digging my nails into my purse. "Vivian, do you want to take my hand?" he asked instead of urged. He dropped his offered hand and commented, "You have a very strong will, Vivian Addams, and that's very admirable." My eyes again looked to his lips; I didn't want his hand. "What do you want, Vivian?" he asked probably noticing my persistent infatuation with his mouth. My eyes shifted up from his lips and move over the distinct shape of his nose then stopped at his intuitive brown eyes; large almost black eyes with a soft downward slant at the outer corners and defining lines about the lids. My pucker tightened over my lips as more than intrigue was developing. "Tell me what you want, Vivian." He stated with encouragement.

I pressed my lips together feeling most of the lipstick had faded. What did I want? I wanted out of suburbia so badly I could quite possibly go insane another moment amongst the lemmings of 1961 proper society. I wanted more than some typical existence where I was envied and admired. I was fed up with suburban boys who couldn't decipher the difference between an orgasm and a touchdown. I wanted to be more beautiful, not a typical beauty; something so remarkable that even a blind man could sense my beauty. I wasn't meant for commonality; not to become my Mother who bowed at my Father's request obediently. I wanted others to bow to my every request. "You want it all." I heard his comment which prompted me from my thoughts. I again dared and looked him directly in the eyes; my left brow lifted. "Yes," I stated.

"And, so, you will have it all." He stated with the same confidence that was inside me. He reached while sliding across the leather seat; my eyes couldn't break contact with his. I felt his hand firstly touch against the side of my face which sent my heart into a quick rhythm; his touch was as chilled as when I had shaken his hand. There was nothing ordinary about this man; I felt it in deepest depths inside my body. In his eyes I witnessed something that seemed beyond decades of maturity and knowledge. I felt myself consumed by the depths of those lovely brown eyes, more so than his lips which grazed mine. Unable to pry my eyes from his I never noticed him bringing his fingertip to his lips. I was lost somewhere in those eyes; so lost I barely felt the touch of his fingertip against my lips and felt the chill of moisture painting my bottom lip. I instinctively licked my lips tasting something intriguing; metallic and somehow rich. The moment that taste struck my tongue I felt a type of intoxication move over my mind and body; a seeming drunken state began to cause confusion and slight disorientation…

_Dandridge's Memory_

I, the vampire Jerry Dandridge, watched closely the effects that very miniscule sample gave that quite precious seventeen year old beauty. The moment I met her, young Vivian Addams, I knew there was something so very special about her so cunning demeanor. How blinded she made her mother; giving the falsehood that she was an innocent pure angel when behind that mother's back she was beyond redemption. Only seventeen and had more ambition than any of those around her. She radiated more confidence than any of her own age and filled with determination. I saw it all within those short few minutes of our first true introduction. Within her nearly crystal blue eyes was a fire which I could only imagine burned within my own. Yet, she was far too young to attempt to share my gift but I knew she was meant for the gift. A soul such as Vivian's was created for just that purpose, for that life of eternity. I had no doubt she would ultimately embrace such a gift and undoubtedly make it her own.

I had no clue that I would happen upon her again that same evening. Billy had sat behind in the car while I had taken a pretty young woman, perhaps twenty, out on a seemingly innocent leisurely stroll around the manmade lake. I had only been in the suburban village for little over a month; had taken only several victims from that small community, others were brought from the large city in the distance. I had fed; taken that young thing after she willing stripped her blouse and bared the side of her throat heavy with her floral perfume. Within moments her body fell to the chill dampened ground atop the crisp fallen leaves. I returned to the car instructing Billy to retrieve the body for decapitation and disposal. Billy made no mention he was asked for assistance but I immediately picked up that scent within that crisp evening air; distinctly the youthful ebony haired flirt from Stanley Addams's humble home. The moment Billy returned, stuffed the body in the large trunk, I immediately questioned him and he reluctantly admitted that some young woman had asked for a ride after he had overheard her willing argument with whomever she was with. Yes, Billy was one good for eavesdropping and blatantly stated the girl was no better than the one in the trunk and just as easy. I narrowed my eyes at him which quickly shut his mouth.

Then I discovered Vivian strolling along the dark highway which I immediately ordered my day watcher to pull to the left shoulder. He knew better than to argue with my demands and pulled to shoulder leaving the engine running. Earlier I had picked up on her immediate attraction which hadn't surprised me but it wasn't my eyes she seemed infatuated with unlike her mother; oddly enough, it was my lips she had focused on. She willingly accepted my offer to take her home and now there she was before me. Yes, I could have had a second meal but I oddly found her just as fascinating as she found my lips. I took that moment while she was dazed by the very small droplet of my very blood which I had eagerly shared by painting her lovely bottom lip, and made study of her. The moment my blood was tasted she was swiftly struck by intoxication which would easily have made her vulnerable and an easy target for my taste for such youthful blood. I have always had a weakness for youthful blood; since the very beginning. Yet, I refused to feed my needs by killing her.

I gripped the back of her neck; her head slightly swayed within that weight of intoxication. I inhaled her scent which I determined I would never forget because there was so much corruption about her already that it was amusing. Such an angelic face and behind that innocent mask was a true heathen that craved for a higher purpose than what seemed before her. It was rare that I would even consider gifting another; it would have to be someone remotely worthy and special. And I believed that in time this specific young thing would eventually transform into a woman of remarkable taste and beauty. I could almost imagine her in the following years and what she would achieve with that determination and confidence; so like my own. I knew I would have to keep an eye on her; a close eye on her. And to ensure that my eyes were kept at close watch I took her petite hand in mine.

I folded back her fingers but the index. I brought her finger to my lips and lightly parted mine guiding the heat of her fingertip passed my lips, the pad up. The tip of my fang scraped then pressed down into the very fleshiness of her fingertip creating a very fine emergence of blood. My lips gently formed over her finger and I tasted the very depths of her damaging impurities and sins; sins she committed at her own free will as did any sinner. But her sins were for her own greed; for that overflowing determination and confidence that would one day deliver her into greatness. My eyes lightly fluttered; so tempted to continue tasting more of her luscious and fragrant blood. I eased her finger from my mouth and took a moment to indulge in the flavors lingering over my delicate taste buds. I felt my eyes transition from their dark brown to my personalized and signature deep red tones. My eyes focused on her face; the fluttering of intoxication about her blue eyes and relaxation about her full mouth. Oh, yes, there was no doubt in my eternal mind that she will become perfection, just as I but, to achieve that perfection, such as I, meant age and wisdom.

I guided her closer feeling the soft heat passing her gently parted lips. I lifted my right hand and grazed the fine tips of my lengthened nails along the smooth and heated surface of her beautiful face that would one day be even more remarkable to look upon. "Vivian Addams," I enjoyed the sound of her name passing my lips, "You won't remember me from this moment on, not until we see one another again and even then this memory won't be there." I spoke to her though she would never remember a single word, "I am inside you now and you are inside me. I will know when you're near before you will even sense me. Our time will come when I know you are aged and ready for what I will give you. And I anticipate that evening." I leaned forward bringing my lips gently against hers hearing and feeling her heavy sigh. I felt just a slight motion of her lips; one evening I knew I would feel those lips filled with pure passion. Until that moment I would haunt her every thought but she won't know who, won't remember who or what. I had implanted a seed of constant intrigue inside her which will assist her passion to achieve everything she wanted.

I delivered her home; her parents oblivious to my presence as I laid her down atop her bed. Yes, she looked that of an ebony haired angel with milky white skin as she slept beneath the side effects of that seemingly harmless taste of my blood. I took great care; removed her clothing and redressing her in a simple white nightdress. Hmm, such pleasure able to see her naked glory that one day would be even more glorious. Again I took a moment to indulge in the heat of her youthful lips; continuously driving back my nature's desire to consume her. She was now my precious black pearl which would eventually emerge from its shell with nothing but the image of pure perfection. "Until next we meet, my Vivian." I whispered then physically left her life but never within the furthest confines of her mind and I would be that something that she desperately desired to find. One evening she would find me; I had no doubt.


	2. Episode Two: Stolen Memories Part 2

Fright Night Series

Season Four-Final Season

Episode Two

Stolen Memories Part Two

By

~GaGa4FrightNight~

_(Author)_

_Ha! Here we go again… another memory that Dandridge stole from Vivian! Enjoy!_

_Loves_

_~GaGa4FrightNight~_

_Vivian's Memories_

Twenty-one years old and where was I? Vivian Addams was a damned rookie journalist; still a damned rookie after one year of my service in that pit of a paper, if you want to call it a paper. I was brought on to the tabloid newspaper called Moonlight News as an intern; that was a year prior. I was getting fed up with doing the damned typical shit my boss Berger keeps throwing at me. I wanted something juicier but apparently everything in the damned tabloid world was juicy because the majority of it was bullshit. I hated my assignments with a passion and wished I could have real passion for assignments much more up my damned alley; vampires. God, I don't know what it was but something my senior year had me going ape over the idea of vampires. It was triggered by those mysterious deaths happening in my own town that was your typical suburban hell. My Halloween article ran in the high school newspaper which practically made me the laughingstock of the entire community because I swore that there was something more of a supernatural nature killing off those unwanted and scandalous women of my community. I basically graduated and hightailed it out of there; left behind my parents who continued their same day to day lives while Mother was Father's willing slave to the housewife trade. That wasn't happening to me, so I got my ass out of there and hit the college circuit until I found myself at Moonlight News.

So, I spent a year taking bullshit assignments and finally marched my perky and round ass to the boss man's office demanding something more tasteful than damned Satanic or Alien nonsense. I wanted to be the paper's leading vampire expert and wasn't about to have a bunch of fictional crap printed under my name. I presented him with the concept of a monthly article called In the Hands of a Vampire which he made the bargain that he would run the first article I come up with in a month's time, if it gets a good bite of interest he would think about a reoccurring article just for me. It helped that I let him have an eyeful of my tits which have thankfully gotten me many places in such a short time. There it began; In the Hands of a Vampire was born as was Vivian Addams. I dove head first in my dream of being the greatness and created my first real contact with the nearest police department, a rookie named Riley who gave me the information I needed to start me off on the right track. My expertise would lead me further down that track which followed into nearing 1970.

My article was so damned popular that it ran as center page within Moonlight News and the fan mail from all the freaks throughout the world poured in. My face graced that center page article; beautiful darkness is how I described my look. No more Mommy to deny me my precious makeup; my lips were puckered with brilliant vibrant red while my baby blues were heightened by dark intricate liner and thick lashes. My fans adored me, evident by the stacks of fan mail that landed on my desk nearly every week. I would correspond with my fans leaving my signature pucker stained at the end of each letter with a sprits of my favorite orange blossom scent. Sure I got your occasional sucker who would write in detail how they wanted to suck me into ecstasy; I wished. Hell, I'd even get those letters that threatened if I didn't stop my investigation works on vampires I would meet a blood drained end; they didn't have the balls. I really loved my life. Had me a snazzy little one bedroom apartment decorated to vampire perfection with all my framed articles and movie posters of my favorite Christopher Lee Hammer Films. I was developing my own unique appearance; embraced my love for the luscious Elvira and the classic femme Vampira and my naughtiest idol of them all, Miss Betty Page. Oh, yes, I was getting all I ever wanted with one exception; where was my face to face with one of those undead beauties?

It was New Year's Eve in my big city; I had spent the day and into the evening in my favorite little coffee shop putting together next month's article while the majority of folks were already wasted before the midnight hour of the new decade. Nearing eleven I had no choice but to leave the coffee shop since they were closing for the night; I tossed my tip and paid my bill then pulled on my black mink coat and stepped out into the quite chilly evening. On the sidewalk I could hear the constant celebrations coming from all directions and lit up a cigarette puckering my stunning red lips around the tip and inhaled. I took a look up at the decent sized moon which had the sign of deep cold in the form of a glowing ring. I exhaled with the smoke seemingly thicker by the mixture of my heated breath blowing into the freezing air. A nice night for a walk though most would think me nuts because, let's face it, the nuts truly come out on a frantic night of drunken celebration. I turned on my six in heeled black suede and black fur trimmed boots and strutted with my fabulous strut. It took me time to learn how to walk on such a height because of my years of being forced to wear nothing but tacky and unattractive flats.

Cars would pass giving the sounds of the cold under the weight of their tires passing over packed snow lining near the curb. I would, as always, get some whoops and hollers from some drunken passerby hung out his window holding a bottle of booze. Yep, I really felt nothing but confidence towards my fabulous beauty. My ego throughout the years had broadened yet there were those occasions I felt my ego somewhat tarnished when another attempted relationship ended. It seemed my relationships would last perhaps two months at the most because my career was more my focus than the man I was involved with. Honestly I don't think they had what it took to deal with the likes of me. I was an independent woman and didn't need a man to provide for me; just shower me with compliments making sure my ego was well stroked. Besides myself, perhaps I loved my vampires more than any man who managed to get into my bed. I never seemed to attract my type; got those business men who thought I was the proper mistress because of my elaborate appearance, the opposite of prim and proper housewife material. Eventually they thought I would transform into that suburban submissive but they were mistaken because I loathed such a boring lifestyle.

I finished my cig and tossed it to the curb letting the snow and cold burn it out. I decided perhaps a cab would be better since my poor stunning curves were getting chilled even through my thick fur coat. I turned to the curb looking both ways seeing only emptiness with echoing celebration bouncing off the buildings. I planted a hand on my hip; should have called a damned cab back at the coffee shop instead of having the bright idea of walking. Just because I wrote about icy skinned individuals didn't mean I lacked warm blood which could easily get chilled by icy temperatures. My lips puckered while tapping the tip of my boot against the curb. "How much?" I heard a voice ask from behind me. My eyes narrowed; seriously, did I truly look that much like a fucking whore? I gripped my clutch purse in my hand then spun around on my heels and struck the messy dirty blonde guy across his face. "Fuck off!" I snapped at him then shoved against his plaid shirt shoving him aside and started stomping down the sidewalk. Stupid fucking men! Just because a woman stood at a curb doesn't make them a damned hooker!

I was fed up with the cold and had no intension again being asked 'how much' so I found the first warm and open to the public joint. Thankfully around the corner I found a bustle of people coming in and out of a basement level place that looked like a club or bar; I had no care which it was for I was freezing my panties off. I pushed passed a few drunken huggers and stepped down the steps hearing the distinct sound of music and cheerful voices. I paused before entering seeing the photographed image of a sure looker of a woman who was apparently hosting some party inside for New Year's Eve; Regine. I shrugged and shoved my way through the door not caring that I knocked the heavy door into a couple seemingly making out. I needed a damned drink after being assumed a common street walker and something to warm me up so I headed towards the bar. I paid no attention to the music or the patrons; just minded my own damned business.

At the bar I plopped my round rear on a stool and shouted my order to a blonde muscle bound looking guy in a dress shirt and vest. "Hey," I shouted at him again and tapped my long ruby nails against the bar top, "Hey, Hercules, gin and tonic, please!" I shook my head then dug into my purse pulling out my compact and tube of red lipstick. I eyed my lovely full lips reapplying the red sheen over them then pressed them together. The bartender slid my glass of gin and tonic before me, I gave him a quick smile shoving the compact and tube back into the purse then pulled out a twenty but he lifted his hand. "Already taken care of, Miss." Mister Buff stated with a huge smile then went about his business. Huh, fine by me! I wrapped my red tipped fingers around the crystal glass then brought it my lips. My eyes finally decided to take a moment to scope the joint; wondered who was kind enough to pay for my drink.

I hadn't ever seen a place remotely like it; it was sorta classy and not completely filled with drunken idiots. I found the patrons somewhat complimenting to my appearance; surely some classy folks painted up beautifully and dressed with different vintage fashions. My eyes scanned and studied; noticed quite a few individuals getting it on in darkened corners, some serious literal necking going on over in one corner, the woman looked positively intoxicated in a good way. My lips slightly puckered against the rim of the glass taking a good voyeuristic eyeful of the lovely couple. Wow, she sure loved just having that man's mouth on the side of her neck. My left brow lifted curiously; there was something making me suspicious. Perhaps it was my brain filled with nothing but vampires that were making me see things that weren't really happening. My eyes shifted to another couple but this time it was a woman lavishing some serious mouthy action against a man's neck. I blinked then looked to a booth where a man sat with his arms stretched over the back of the seat with his head back and an expression of pure ecstasy over his entire face with lips gaped into a dazed grin. My eyes slightly squinted then watched a woman pop up from behind the booth table licking her lips. Okay, Vivian, what have you walked into? Had I stepped into a vampire wannabe kinks club where everyone was celebrating the arrival of a New Year and decade by getting all biting and sucking happy on one another?

I gulped down my drink and slammed the drink atop the bar. Perhaps I had warmed myself up enough. I looked down the bar at muscle man, "Hey," I shouted and he looked at me, "Got a pay phone in here or something?" He nodded then pointed passed me. I gave a quick wave and tossed the twenty down on the bar top, "Thanks, doll!" I shouted to him then slipped off the stool and turned seeing a lit sign indicating the pay phones. I smoothed my hands down my rear then strutted moving passed some serious eyeballs that had a hard time maintaining their ogles; didn't blame them, look at me! I opened my purse and started digging for a dime while keeping my pointed boots aimed towards the phones. In my determination to find a damned dime I firmly bumped into another body, my purse dropped from my hands. "Shit!" I cursed then crouched in my snug high waist black satin pants and grabbed my purse. My eyes looked forward taking quick notice of two quite expensive black hand stitched leather shoes. Hmm, nice and wondered who wore such tasteful shoes. My eyes lifted first eying a very well tailored pair of rich gray slacks with a very prominent pressed seam pleated down the center of the legs. I slowly rose up along with my eyes following that pleated trail up the length of those long legs. My eyes couldn't resist making a dramatic pause right dab where I was curious what was beneath those expensive and fine made slacks. As my legs straightened my eyes moved passed a well fitted leather belt then followed the line of silver and onyx buttons that moved up the center of the fine material of a shirt just a hint darker than the slacks. My head slightly tilted while my lips tensed their pucker; my eyes growing a bit wider and brow lifted. My eyes made a complete stop at a very nice set of lips and all I could think was great mouth.

I watched those lips move and from them came a voice just as remarkable as the mouth it came out of, "Excuse me."

"No," I said, almost mesmerized by those killer lips, "Excuse me. I wasn't watching, well, where I was going." Wow, I had never seen a mouth remotely that fascinating in…my eyes frowned…huh, whatever, they were quite the entertaining sight. I finally pried my blues from those simply tasty lips and found a positively remarkable face that went with those divine lips.

"Nonetheless," he spoke again, such a smooth tone, "I apologize."

"No need," I chirped, I pressed my lips together refreshing the red. I pulled my hand up with the silver time pinched between my fingers, "It was a pleasure running into you." I reluctantly took a step to the side and stepped around that fine stunning example of manly perfection. I took a quick peek over my shoulder taking an eager glance down to discover an equally remarkable ass. My eyes lifted and found him looking over his shoulder at me; those fabulous lips smirked. I shrugged my shoulders; hey, he shouldn't be walking around with an ass like that if he didn't expect certain eyeballs to not steal a look. I puckered my lips then turned and found an actual indoor phone booth. I stepped into the booth and grabbed the phone but pulling it from the base I discovered the fucking steel metal cord so inconveniently snapped off in the middle. I slammed the damned thing down and huffed. I shook my head defeated by a damned pay phone then stepped out of the booth and unfortunately that stunner had vanished. I tossed my arms in the air and decided to spend my last hour of 1969 amongst a bunch of vampire wannabes.

I sauntered back to the bar and again shouted to the barkeep for another gin and tonic. The pale version of the Incredible Hulk arrived sliding me another filled glass. "No luck, Miss?" he asked, "And don't worry, again, paid for. You're popular."

"Ha," I rolled my eyes, "And no, your fucking phone is broke and thanks to whomever." I grabbed the drink and toasted the purchaser of my drink whoever it was. I scooted my tooshy back onto the barstool and peered out as more music began to play. I choked on a laugh discovering this crazy long blonde haired guy started partying by himself amongst others that were trying to avoid being slammed into by his crazy moves. I shook my head and sipped my drink. At least someone was having a good time; I thought to myself and glanced at the neon clock above the line of liquor shelves, a half hour until the New Year. I scanned the joint again discovering the earlier make out sessions and the booth blow job finished and the individuals vanished. My eyes moved over the slightly crowded dance floor and, bam, there he was; my run in. My lips puckered watching this obvious looker as he escorted an equally lovely woman onto the dance floor; damn, I was disappointed. I watched as my run in oddly bowed to his partner in an almost old fashioned manner then watched the woman in red strangely curtsy. Man this shit would make a seriously awesome In the Hands of a Vampire article! I quickly dug out my pad and lucky pen and used the bar top setting the pad down them proceeded to write while sipping my drink.

It flowed from my pen like gothic poetry while my eyes watched the strangest dance which seemed so unlikely for the more modern music. It was like a gothic ballet of sorts; oh, that was good so I wrote it down. Gah, I wished the crazy guy in the bomber jacket would have stopped bouncing in the way of the positively gorgeous couple. I started humming to the music while enjoying my drink and inspiration. "Vivian Addams?" I heard a man's voice ask, wasn't impressed because it had no comparison to the stunner's voice out on the dance floor. "Yeah, what of it?" I asked not even looking up from my writing. "In the Hands of a Vampire, correct?" the guy asked with a strange tone. "Yeah," I said still focused on my writing and study of the couple then whoever he was stepped in front of me blocking my view. My lips puckered tightly with annoyance and looked this black haired and pale faced tool in his beady brown eyes. I planted a hand on my hip, "Would you move, please!" I said as rudely as possible shooing him with my hand, "You're blocking my view." I leaned to the side desperate to continue my observation; wow, that tall, dark, and stunningly handsome 'run in' sure knew how to move that stylishly clad body of his.

"Enjoying the drink I bought you, I see." This idiot in front of me commented.

"Yep, thanks." I quickly said though I sounded as uninterested as I was, "Now move."

"That's not very polite." He commented sounding a bit frustrated.

"Sorry," I wasn't sorry just wanted his ass out of my way. He wouldn't budge so I leaned back and grimaced at him, "I'm working here! Can't you see the fucking pen in my hand?" I asked him while lifting the pen before his narrowing eyes. "Seriously," I grumbled, "I didn't ask you to buy me the drink, now did I? So, what you expect that I'm going to go all swoony because you purchased my fucking gin and tonic? Fuck off!" I wasn't in the mood to deal with assholes who think they had the right to get into my tight pants just because they bought me a fucking drink. I swear he started to snarl at me; not the first time for me but it was the first time I caught visual of what looked like damned fangs. "Oh, is that supposed to frighten me into submission?" I snapped then laughed in his face, "Here, asshole, take your drink back!" I quickly tossed the rest of the contents of my glass into his face, "Go suck a dick with your fake assed teeth, Dracula!" I growled loudly having my inspirational moment severely hindered. I shoved my pad and pen back into my purse then twisted my rear on the stool and slipped off. "Fucking vampire posers!" I grumbled under my breath, "Why do I always get the fucking lunatics?!" I shook my fists and swung the door open feeling the brisk chill strike me face on. My eyes rolled and I reluctantly stormed out of the weird assed club and up the steps returning onto the sidewalk. I marched passed the earlier hugging couple, "Happy fucking New Year!" I shouted angrily then stomped down the sidewalk with my arms stiff down at my sides while tapping my purse anxiously against my thigh.

I continued on my merry pissed off way hating fucking New Year's Eve with a passion. I neared an alley that cut between two buildings with my blue eyes wide with fury. Suddenly, upon stomping before the alley I felt a grip of my fur covered arm then a swift jerk which pulled me into the dark alley. I had no opportunity to react when I was painfully slammed back against the icy and harsh brick wall; the wind practically knocked out of me. An icy hand latched around my throat so powerfully I thought it was going to be crushed. I choked against the vice grip then before my eyes came that pale face still dripping with gin and tonic. I gasped with shock upon seeing those two beady eyeballs catch the light with an ominous glow. What the hell was I looking at? Was this what I have been searching for but found me and was that my end?!

"You bitch," I heard his voice lowly hiss, "I'm going to suck you dry and leave you in the gutter to rot!" He pulled me forward then again slammed me painfully back against the wall; I gasped in pain feeling the back of my head hit pretty hard which knocked what sense I had out of me. "You've run your damned mouth too much, Vivian Addams!" he lowly grumbled; his voice echoed in my slightly spinning head, "I will be praised for ending you, you smug bitch!" I heard him evilly chuckle. Holy shit! That was it; I was going to be done in by an asshole for a vampire! That wasn't how I wanted to go out! I hadn't been laid in nearly over two weeks! Oh, wait; I hadn't had good sex at all! Why was I gonna die now before I had the chance to find me a man who knew what he was doing?! Oh, my brain was on overload of regrets never having found the perfect screw! What about my fucking article for next month's issue, it wasn't finished yet?! Oh, then this bastard grabbed hold of my fur coat and tore the son of a bitch to expose my plunging neckline; I didn't want his beady eyeballs to be the last ones to see my heavenly cleavage! "I'm going to enjoy this probably more than you." He slithered and I simply squeezed my eyes shut waiting for the end of Vivian Addams and In the Hands of a Vampire.

Within the darkness of my closed eyes I felt that icy grip suddenly pull back from my throat followed by the loud crash of trashcans in the alley. I dared to open one eye seeing a totally different dark silhouette before me obviously turned to the side. My eye shifted and saw my assailant scramble from the turned over trashcans then he suddenly leapt into the air. My other eye opened and frowned; what the hell just happened? My eyes looked forward at whom or what had just rescued my lovely ass. The dark silhouette turned facing me and I saw the distinct glow of reddish orbs for eyes. Huh. I felt my eyes roll and everything blurred followed by my ass hitting the dank ground…

Ow, my head was hurting; there was a painful throbbing at the back of my head which prompted me to reach behind feeling the bruised tenderness about the very back of my skull. My eyes fluttered; had I dreamt the whole attack? I no longer felt frozen; felt pretty darn toasty. My eyes blinked as my vision started to clear. After several good blinks I squinted, my eyes focused on a ceiling. I didn't know that ceiling, sure wasn't mine and I knew mine all too well since I counted the cracks in the drywall while trying not to fall asleep beneath whoever was grunting on top of me. My head turned to the side looking at the soft glow of a fire built within the mouth of a fireplace. Where the hell was I? I lifted my head and felt the pain a bit more along with a stiffness about my throat; fucker squeezed too hard or not hard enough because I was still alive! I smirked; huh, I must've been one tough bitch to snuff out. More lives than a fucking cat, I guessed. I pushed up onto my arms feeling the cushions beneath me; my eyes took notice I was laid across some antique sofa. Finally the memory of my savior came; that dark silhouette and that ominous glow that was so similar to my assailant's. Before my eyes came a glass of what I could smell was gin and tonic and very well manicured male fingers gripped about the rim. I reached my hand up and took the crystal glass, "Thanks." I said a bit groggily. I slowly sat up bringing the glass to my lips. "You're welcome," my lips froze against the glass; I knew that voice and it belonged to that tall drink of something, something from that weird club. My eyes frowned; the glow from the fireplace was blocked and my eyes slowly lifted until they again were snagged focused on such wondrous lips that were formed into a slightly slanted smile.

"How are you feeling?" I watched those lips motion and listened to that sweet smooth melody.

"Better," I slightly laughed then sipped from the glass unable to pull my eyes back from ogling those lips. Those lips suddenly vanished as the glow from the fireplace was again in my eyes. My eyes quickly searched; I wasn't finished staring at those fucking lips!

"You were lucky," I heard that voice and my eyes followed into the direction it came from, "That was too close for even my comfort, Vivian." My eyes found that very man from the club, my run in, and he stood near a small antique table lifting a peach from a bowl of an arrangement of different fruits.

Did I know this guy or was he a fan? Hell, I didn't know any guy with that kind of mouth and voice; if I did I sure in the fuck wouldn't be alone on damned New Year's Eve. Huh, I wasn't! I couldn't help but watch his mouth as those lips parted wide and powerfully bit into the peach. Wow, just wow! I shifted on my rear bringing my legs down from the sofa. "Do I know you?" I finally asked, wasn't sure if my mouth would work while watching this guy slowly chew that huge hunk of peach. Oh, my brow lifted watching him drag the pad of his thumb against corner of his mouth then tucked that thumb into his mouth sucking away the peachy juice. Why was I so damned aroused by that man's incredible mouth?! I always thought I was an ass woman but apparently I was wrong!

"Hmm," He hummed a bit then obviously swallowed his delicious mouth of chewed up peach then he licked his lips, "I don't think so." He again licked his lips, obviously that peach was really juicy and I wanted to lick it off his lips, "But I do know who you are."

"Ah, okay," I gave a short nod while not once did my eyes alleviate from watching what I had determined was mouth porn, "So you know my name, obviously, you got one?" I didn't even give a shit who the fuck he was dancing with earlier because I was the one on his antique sofa watching him hardily bite into the peach again. Oh, wow, what I wouldn't do to have him bite into me like he did the peach? I somewhat laughed with the thought; what a thought. I studied closely how he steadily and perfectly chewed that peach; oh, I believed I was about to have a fucking orgasm because that was probably better than the sex I had ever had up until then.

He finally finished working his mouth and set the peach down and pulled a handkerchief from his pocket and cleaned his hands of the juices. I really wanted to offer my services of sucking those fingers clean. "Jerry Dandridge," he finally gave his name; my eyes slightly frowned and wasn't sure if I had heard the name before or not. He stepped to the sofa and offered his hand, "A pleasure to meet you, Vivian Addams." I slipped my hand into his; there was a prominent chill with just a lingering flush of heat but his skin felt sublime. My brain was churning into a shitload of naughty directions; now I wanted his lips and hands on me!

"Nice to meet you, Mr. Dandridge." I sang and finally looked him in the eyes; hmm, those were some definite killers he had for gorgeous browns, "And thank you for rescuing me."

He slid his hand from mine then my eyes followed as he took a seat at the other end of the sofa bringing an arm across the back and legs crossing ankle to knee. "You're very welcome," he replied, "And very lucky that I noticed your attacker leave after you did." He sat there with those powerful browns focused on me; swear my entire body was about to burst into flames similar to those dancing in the fireplace.

"Again, thank you." I couldn't thank him enough for having saved my ass, "I'm sorta confused how you managed to get him off me." I spoke up because I knew damned well what my attacker was and had my suspicions that the looker staring at me was the same.

His lips formed a cunning smirk with that little crook about the left corner. "Do I really have to explain, Vivian?" he asked, obviously he knew I wasn't stupid, "You know exactly what he was and what I am."

I took a deep breath then lifted the glass to my lips and took a little sip. "Okay, you're right." I agreed, no use playing dumb when I was far from it, "So," I looked over at him with question and lift of my brow, "Why the hell did you stop him from killing me? He obviously doesn't approve of me and my chosen profession. I suspect you probably feel the same." I wasn't going to beat around any dumbass bush, "So, did you toss his ass so you could get the creds for snuffing out Vivian Addams?"

"No," he quickly responded, his expression unchanged, "I simply keep good watch of my investments." Investments; what the hell? I was some kind of investment? Since when? And why? And what the hell? His lips broadened into a smirk obviously noticing my confusion. "You're going to have to be more careful from now on, Vivian, because I won't always be there to throw off another attacker." He stated but wasn't explaining shit about the whole investment comment, "Yes, there are many of us out there that really don't approve of your work and what you are trying to tell the world about us. I really don't care because I personally believe no one actually believes a word you've written. I'm not going to order you to cease your professional opinions but there will be others who will make even more drastic attempts on your life."

"Really," I was growing a bit more suspicious of my vampire rescuer, "Answer me this; how am I one of your investments?" I wanted a real answer and preferred a long one so I could watch those fire illuminated lips for a bit longer.

"You're sure fascinated with my lips." He commented without even trying to answer my question, "You can barely look me in the eyes, Vivian, since you're obviously more focused on my lips. Why is that?"

I still watched his mouth; watched every motion as those words flowed out so smoothly then I watched them form a very subtle pucker of amusement. "You have great lips, what can I say?" I truthfully answered and finally pried my eyes from my obvious attraction and looked him in the eyes; they were just as lovely. "I am oddly attracted to your lips, Mr. Dandridge, and I ain't ashamed to say it." I completely forgot my last question because there was also something so compelling about his large browns as well.

"And it doesn't concern you what I might do with my lips?" he asked; oh, I knew that tone was but it sounded a hundred times better with his voice.

"Not the lips," I answered then pressed my lips together; damn wished those lips of his would magically float my direction and attach to mine, "I believe I should be more concerned with what's passed those lips besides your tongue." God, it was a pure rush hearing my flirty tone igniting a war with his.

"You're not afraid that I might do exactly as your attacker was about to do before I arrived?" he asked so calm and coolly.

"Well," I thought for a moment with my lips tightening their pucker then I licked my bottom lip, "No." I didn't give an explanation to my simple answer but had to make another comment concerning those lips of his, "But I could think of worse things than those," I pointed gesturing to his lips, "On this." I pointed at myself, "In fact, I could've been subjected to having that asshole's nasty and very unattractive mouth on me; that's way worse."

He quickly laughed at my statement then silenced regaining that daring expression and smirk, "And what do you want right now, Vivian?" he asked probably the most stupid question and obviously knew the answer to that question; I could read it in those dangerous dark eyes of his.

"Oh, don't play dumb with me, Mr. Dandridge," I sang giving him my wide eyed doubtful look, "Don't sit there a pretend you have no clue what I want right now." I set my glass down on the floor beside the sofa then brought my hands against my knees as my upper arms pressed against the sides of my lovely rack making that cleavage unmistakably more prominent. I slyly tilted my head with my puckered lips lifted at the corners creating my signature smirk. "You know damned well what I wanted the moment you so conveniently ran into me." I said with a sultry suspicious tone, "I'm a journalist who thrives on her instincts and intuitions and right now, my instincts and intuitions are screaming that you're a tad bit more than attracted to me." I was pretty much stroking my ego; knew the vampire staring at me wanted to do more than suck, "So, why don't you just go ahead and give me what I want because you want it too." Oh, boy did I ever want it!

He gave a more subtle laugh, "You don't cease to amaze me, Vivian." He remained poised and held that quite delicious smirk, "Haven't you ever just taken what you wanted?" Oh, he was challenging me.

"Hmm," I loved a challenge, "Yes, what other way is there?"

"Well," he held his challenge, "What are you waiting for, Vivian, come and take what you want."

"Okay," I was damned stoked and ready to take on this challenging stud. I pushed up off the sofa then turned and brought one heel before the other focusing my eyes on my target, his fucking lips. It didn't take long for me to turn and face him; he looked up at me with that challenge firm in his eyes and smirk across his targeted lips. I brought one hand gripping the arm of the sofa then bent at the waist and not once did I flinch from looking this stunning beast in the eyes. I was damned excited that I was going to latch my lips on those of a true cold blooded killer. How many victims had he sucked with those lips? How much blood had passed those lips? I wished I could taste it all with just one kiss. My heart raced as I inched my lips closer to his. I slowly inhaled and held that breath. I eagerly pressed my lips together feeling my entire body and mind in an overwhelming tizzy of excitement. Oh, then I went ahead finally took what I wanted the moment I saw those damned lips of his! Though his lips were mingled with iciness and lingering warmth, probably from a previous warm blooded treat, they were even more delicious than I had anticipated. The motion of his soft full mouth against mine felt positively delightful and so damned arousing. Hmm, lips that have mercilessly taken the lives of probably thousands or more were against mine and it was fucking heavenly.

I pulled back, took what I wanted and stood straight. I licked my lips; tasted that slight sweetness from that devoured peach and whatever treats he sucked. "Yep," I agreed with my first impression, "Just as tasty as I predicted." I looked down at him and his grin had slightly broadened then I watched those eyes of his make a slow scan from my face and down my glorious curves then made a slow scan back up until again with mine. The intensity within those dark eyes seemed to grow making it impossible for me look away; I no longer wanted to look away. My eyes felt gripped by his and followed as he slowly rose up from the sofa. I felt my breaths deepen as the beats of my heart slowed to a calm rhythm. I barely felt his hands move against the sides of my face as I felt consumed by the strength of intensity from his eyes. My eyes were buried within his and I felt his lips lightly brush against mine. I couldn't stop; didn't want to stop looking into that darkness filling within those richly brown eyes. I felt his lips motion then after a slight hesitation he finally pressed those lips against mine positioning his bottom lip against the slight part between mine. Instantly I tasted more than that peachy sweetness; something richly metallic and moist I instinctively suckled from his bottom lip. Immediately I felt a spin of strange intoxication the moment that odd flavor tingled over my tongue. I had an urge to taste more no matter how strange it made me feel.

He pulled back and I felt myself slightly sway as my eyes subtly fluttered then felt my lips form a dazed grin. My eyes managed to refocus on his eyes; I witnessed a shade of red transform throughout his eyes making them even more beautiful. I couldn't resist touching my slightly numbed fingertips against his handsome face. His arms wrapped around me pressing both his hands against my perfectly rounded rear then nudged me firmly against him; each heave of my chest pressed my perfect rack against him. Heightening my intoxication he again brought those lips against mine kissing and suckling my lips with such desired passion. That was the most intense passion I had ever received in all my life, in all my twenty-six years. Oh, I knew it was going to have to take a bloodsucking genius to feed my need for some truly satisfying action.

Suddenly it was put to an end because some asshole just opened up the fucking door. "Oh, I'm sorry," a woman's voice spoke. I couldn't even turn my eyes from his face to even give a shit to see who the woman was. "I thought you were alone." The woman commented; no shit and now go away, I wanted to yell but my lips were damned tastefully numb I wanted them numbed even more by him.

"As you see I'm not." I listened to him grumble which prompted me to lazily giggle while my fingers had found their way to the open collar of his shirt.

"Again, sorry, Brother." The woman said which made me frown just a little; she sounded just as annoyed as he did, "Is that…" she went to ask.

"Yes," he snapped, "Now leave us alone."

"Oh, I see," she sounded oddly gratified about something then I heard the door close.

"Was that your sister?" I finally inquired but really didn't care, obviously because I was busy tracing his lips with my fingertips.

"Yes," he answered; those lips!

"What happened to the chick you were dancing with?" I asked; there was a bit of a drunken slur in my words.

"That was her." He stated; he sure was dancing inappropriately with that sister of his.

I giggled a little. "Whatever," I commented and went to take what I wanted again but his fingers pressed against my lips. I pouted; I want what I want and damned I wanted those fucking lips!

"You need to go home." He said which prompted me to whine a little.

"I don't want to." I stated; why couldn't I stop with the fascination with his mouth?

"I'll take you home." He stated and spun me around on my slightly wobbly legs.

The cold outside air was sobering but didn't end my steadily brewing attraction and desire for that man or vampire or both. He got me into the back of this black Cadillac joining me in the backseat. "We're taking Vivian home." He stated to his driver. My eyes looked to the back of a head with somewhat sloppy dirty blonde hair; looked familiar. The driver said nothing and did as he was told though I caught glimpse of his eyeballs eyeing me suspiciously through the use of the rearview mirror. I looked to Mr. Dandridge who looked somewhat nervous. "Don't I need to tell him where I live?" I asked him.

"No," he simply replied.

I pressed my lips together, still tasted that lingering mixture of sweet and salty. I dug into my purse and pulled out the compact and lipstick. I carefully reapplied my lipstick making my lips perfectly red and delicious. I snapped the compact closed and replaced the items back into the purse. My eyes drifted over to Mr. Dandridge, my run in and rescuer. His profile was just as lovely to my eyes as were his lips. I again was caught up with staring at him; studied every detail of his features. I burned into my mind every little line about his mouth and eyes. I studied the perfection of his styled ebony hair; the waves had such a beautiful silken sheen. So, that was what a true vampire looked like; no slicked back lengthy black hair, no dramatically pale as death skin, and definitely no fucking red satin lined cape. Christopher Lee could kiss my ass because he wasn't the vampire beside me. I managed to drink him in the entire trip back to my apartment. The car pulled to the curb before my building; the engine purred as he finally turned to look at me. "You're more than welcome to come inside." I openly invited a vampire into my home not caring about the possible consequences.

His lips lightly smile then he looked to his driver. "Billy, take care of that business," he told the driver, "I'm seeing Vivian safe inside." He got out of the car closing the door then moved around and opened the door for me; vampires were gentlemen. He offered his hand and assisted me out of the car then closed the door. He led me by the arm towards the door to my building then opened it allowing me to enter first. I turned to him, "Come inside." I said again openly inviting him. He stepped over the threshold of the building and I turned with a puckered smile then led him the two flights of stairs and to my own door. I dug into my purse and removed my keys then unlocked my door. Once the door was open I turned and held it open for him to enter. The moment he stepped inside I closed the door and did its chain lock and deadbolt. I removed my fur coat, "Gonna stay a spell?" I asked him hinting to take his long trench. He turned to the side then removed his coat and I graciously took it and hung it with my black fur coat near the door. I stepped passed him then looked at him over my shoulder, "Make yourself comfortable."

I moved through the little living room listening to the sound of my heels tapping against the wood floor and moved to the leather sofa with chromed arms and trim. I kept a close watch as he moved with such a gracefulness about each of his steps. My eyes followed as he stepped before me then sat down on the sofa. "Would you do me a favor?" I asked then turned around gathering the length of my hair over my right shoulder, "Could you unzip the back of my blouse?" I peered over my shoulder seeing that definite intrigue over his lips. He rose up as I looked forward. I felt him rest one hand against the exposed area just below the nap of neck then felt the zipper slowly be guided until about midway down my back where it ended. "Thanks," I said and again peered over my shoulder as he again sat back down. "I'll be right back." I stated then moved across the wood floor making sure my strut drew the proper attention to my backside while tugging my arms from the long semi sheer sleeves.

I stepped into my bedroom and removed the blouse tossing it to the bed. I sat down on the foot of my bed and unzipped and removed one boot at a time. I rose up and guided down the zipper at the back of the tight fitted pants. I guided the pants down then carefully stepped out of them while adjusting the back panel of my lace trimmed red panties. "Anything else?" I suddenly heard him ask which startled me. I spun around to find him standing beside my bed. I took a breath which he managed to steal the moment he spoke. "You scared me," I commented.

"Oh, finally?" he asked with a somewhat smart smirk.

"You startled me," I corrected my words then planted my hands on my hips.

He lifted an arm and began to undo the button of his cuff, "Is there anything else you want, Vivian?" he asked practically finishing where he earlier left off. He proceeded to undo the other cuff.

My lips slyly puckered; I knew where it was headed and damn straight there was something else I wanted. I wanted exactly what he was preparing to give me. "Yes," I stated but without saying what.

He pulled his shirt from the trim waist of his slacks then proceeded to move his fingers up the row of button undoing one at a time. "What do you want, now, Vivian?" he asked playing such a calm game of Q&A.

I took a deep inhale then slowly exhaled finally seeing a glimpse of what was beneath that shirt of his. What was it I wanted? Did I really know what he was up to? Was he simply going to give me a seriously well deserved romp then afterwards dispatch me? Yes, I wanted so badly a piece of what he offered but did that entail me dying with a smile on my face? Could he really be trusted? His shirt was removed and walked along the edge of the bed with those dark eyes focused on me; waited for me to give an answer. For the first time since meeting him and after having been attacked by his own kind; I felt nervous. He paused at the corner of the bed; read my hesitation. Typically nervousness was never an issue but I was dealing with a real life vampire; not the ones I had seen on those cheesy Hammer Films or even from the infamous black and white Bella Lugosi performance in Dracula. He was the real genuine creature of the night.  
>"Ah," he spoke up, "I was mistaken." I looked at him with question. "Vivian Addams, you are not ready."<p>

"Huh," I mumbled, "Ready for what?"

He slightly closed his eyes then opened them revealing their lovely red transformation. He stepped around the corner of the bed. "Not ready, that's all." He stated so vaguely and I saw the glint of his fangs as his lips motioned, "I was simply mistaken." He somewhat sighed and continued forward then reached and slid his hand against the side of my neck. He guided me forward upon lightly gripping the back of my neck. His other hand gently touched the side of my face as those red eyes studied my confused expression; it seemed almost familiar. "I was so hoping," he spoke almost in riddle penetrating those red eyes within mine, "But as a vampire patience is a must." He quickly brought those lips against mine and swiftly I was sucked into his wiles feeling the distinct prick of his fangs against my lips.

In seemingly slow motion I fell back down against the bed then he was above me. I watched with my mesmerized eyes as he swiftly brought the pad of his thumb against his fang and jerked. He delivered the bloody thumb painting his blood over the shapes of my top and bottom lip then slipped it passed my lips. In a strange instinct my lips puckered over his thumb and my tongue pressed against the bloody pad. The intoxication instantly struck me but I wanted to taste more and suckled while humming in response to the dizzying effects. He slid his thumb from my lips and I grimaced and slightly groaned in protest. Again his lips were against mine but with more passion. I brought my arm up and combed my fingers into the black depths of his hair. His hand again gripped the back of my neck then I felt a slight sting against the side of my neck. His lips slipped from mine and they moved down against the side of my neck. My eyes grew wide feeling the sensation of my blood be suckled passed his lips. I gasped as a smile drifted over my lips; the sensation was wonderful and something I realized I had always desired to feel. His lips drew back and I felt the distinct slick of his tongue slide of the blood source.

_Dandridge's Memory_

Hmm, the taste of her blood was as I remembered and even more so. Her years in my absence had swelled her blood further with her unique sins. I lifted then looked deep within her blue eyes as they looked up into mine with so much awe I could only smile; she was in awe of me as I was of her. It was a shame she wasn't ready to accept my gift; I knew it the moment I read the great hesitation about her expression. There couldn't be any hesitation on her part; she had to be certain of what she wanted though I was more than certain what I wanted. I was excited the moment I saw her step into Regine's gathering; had she simply stumbled across such a gathering, perhaps not. I felt her the moment she stepped into that underground where she unknowingly stepped into a nest of her own enemies. All of them, including my sister, wanted nothing more than to rip into Vivian's lovely neck to end her attempt to convince others of our existence. But, I wouldn't allow her harmed; she was my investment, mine. Yet, my investment remains unfulfilled because of her moment of second doubt; she doubted my intensions.

Again I had no choice but to steal her memories of that New Year's Eve to secure her place and my investment. Yet, before I left her I wanted to ensure that in the following years that another part of me was instilled inside her. Not just me giving her a taste of my blood, again, and tasting of hers; I had waited nine years to again touch her and wanted to tie myself over until the next time I came to check up on my investment. And at the very same time I'd make certain that not a single mortal man could truly satisfy Vivian Addams as I only could. And, so, I kissed her as she was again under that euphoria only my blood could give; I wanted to heighten not only her euphoria but my own as well. The heat of her lips was divine though I knew at one point that heat would no longer exist but those lips would forever exist. She had this unlikely infatuation with my lips; found it somewhat humorous and definitely flattering. Yet, I admit that her lips were worthy of great admiration, especially when formed into that sultry pucker that was forever burned into my memories. I gave her want she originally wanted; my lips and even in her euphoric state she indulged in my lips kissing mine with the same aggressive passion.

I was determined not to leave her until I was too satisfied and got some of what I wanted; hence I had to wait for the rest to take when she was good and definitely ready. She was ready for something entirely different which I was prepared to oblige when in the long run I was obliging myself as well. There was nothing sweeter or more rewarding than the bodily responses of woman; a warm blooded and more than ready woman. I felt the heat of her body through the lace cup of her bra; she looked fabulous in red as it almost glowed against her milky white skin. Sexual heat was always the best and most welcomed more so than heat induced by fear or a feverish sickness. Yes, sexual heat rushed blood everywhere throughout the body when fear could simply pump the heat through the vessels of a fast paced heart and sickness simply delivered the heat mostly about the face. Hmm, sexual heat also built within certain parts of the female body; the lips, the breasts, and, of course, between willing thighs. Her sexual heat burned almost the entirety of her body which in turn burned against mine. The more her body responded the more I was driven to prove to her that not a single future lover would compare to me though she won't remember me but perhaps in her dreams.

Such a sensation it was as she pressed her body up against mine in a physical form of begging; pressed that heat against my immortally chilled flesh. Her hips lifted off the bed as I dragged my lengthened nails snagging against the delicate red lace. It's not often I would indulge in the act of sex; typically just sucking was intimate enough but since I have to restrain from that type of intimacy until she was ready to receive it, sex would suffice just fine. Yet, I knew there would be no complaints from her and there wasn't. Unfortunately, as I said, she wouldn't remember but I sure did. She was sublime and I could only imagine how she would be once gifted. The sweetness of her moans, sighs, and gasps was enough to tie me over for some time. The responses from her beautiful body were that of a woman starved for what I willingly gave; so many fools had come and gone from her life and left her positively empty and unsatisfied. Good luck to those future fools because it was sure in the hell going to take a lot to satisfy that devilish woman. I had forever ruined her for other lovers and that's a fact. Hmm, I was and will forever be inside her; can't help but smirk with pride and accomplishment.

It was bittersweet having to leave her there beautifully flushed head to toe from complete satisfaction that she would never find again until she finds me again. Her memory of me was left as a sweet and fantastic dream. I pressed my lips against her cheek, "Goodnight and good bye, for now, my Vivian." I whispered in her ear hearing her gently sigh. I brushed the strand of ebony hair from her forehead; she was so beautiful and no doubt, with a bit more aging, she would become the perfect beauty. I left her, again, as she slept soundly leaving behind a slight cut at the side of her neck and my taste lingering in her mouth and my blood within hers. I wasn't sure how long it would be when I'd return to check on her ripeness. I knew, as the years pass, she will simply get better, more corrupted, and more sinful as she aged. I simply hoped that another attempt on her life wouldn't happen and there would be no success in removing Vivian Addams; I would've been greatly disappointed.


	3. Episode Three: Stolen Memories Part 3

Fright Night Series

Season Four-Final Season

Episode Three

Stolen Memories Part Three

By

~GaGa4FrightNight~

_(Author)_

_Okay, this is the last of Stolen Memories! I wonder if Vivian will bitch slap her husband for keeping those memories from her, hmm? And, how is Dandridge gonna bring his beloved from her seemingly death state? That will be in Episode Four._

_Loves,_

_~GaGa4FrightNight~_

_Vivian's Memory_

Well, there I was, the summer of 1975 and supposedly in the throw of passion but I was still waiting for it to happen. Yep, there he was, Donald Jacobson, a forty year old investment banker who I happened across a few months back at some club that I went to while tailing a lead on some serious vampire action that was leaving young male and female clubbers dead in local dumpsters. I got bored that night and that guy showed up when I was at my lowest point of boredom which basically sent me reeling backwards on my horrible relationship rollercoaster that typically never had me screaming and making no serious loop-de-loops. Yeah, there I was under this dark haired and not too bad looking business man who was just having the time of his life while I was once again counting the tiles on his ceiling. God, I was so bored. It was even worse laying there under him listening to all his moans and grunts while wondering when he was gonna get it over with so I could tend to my needs in the bathroom. I had hoped that night would be different; maybe get a little freaky deaky but this guy's idea of freaky was basically doing me because I was definitely the freaky one out this so called thing he might call a relationship.

My lips puckered while he continued thrusting away like he knew what he was doing; yeah right. I wanted something different; I was tired of damned salt and pepper when I wanted the whole spice rack! I think I only chose that idiot because of his dark hair; I had this thing for dark hair for the past five years. I used to have no preference! Wished he had brown eyes, had blue eyes but weren't half as gorgeous as mine! Maybe I could get a real genuine rise out of this tool; out of his damned tool. My lips formed a naughty smirk and my eyes looked to his straining shoulder. Hmm, he knew I wrote about nothing else but vampires and perhaps he might like a little nibble. My eyes shifted and looked to his straining face; was he trying to take a shit or something? I shook my head and again studied that shoulder muscle. I pressed my lips together then slicked them with my tongue. I wondered what simple tasted like. My brow lifted and I parted my lips. I bared my teeth then bore them down on his shoulder.

Well, that hadn't worked as I thought it would. I came stumbling out of his loft apartment, spun around and flipped him off. "Oh, go fuck yourself, Don!" I shouted at him; it was midnight and every damned neighbor was gonna wake up hearing me swearing at the idiot, "That's all you're good at because you sure in the fuck ain't good at fucking me!" My dress was tossed into my face then the apartment door slammed. I stood there planting my hand on my hips with my eyes narrowed at his door. "Fucking boring shit!" I grumbled loudly then proceeded to dress in the brightly lit corridor tugging up my black body hugging halter dress that had those adorable bright red cherries dotted everywhere. "God, I should have just stayed home," I continued to grumble under my breath while zipping up the back of my dress, "Could have fucked myself." I leaned against the banister slipping on one red peep toe Mary Jane then the other. I bent down grabbing my black patent leather belt and purse. "So, long cock sucker!" I shouted then left the guy's building.

I stepped out into the evening; the air was still warm from the day's heating. I removed my comb from my purse and gathered my ass length hair over my shoulder then proceeded to comb it out; not too many tangles since some asshole didn't know how to make my body move. I glared up at his dark window, "Schmuck," I grumbled tucking my comb back into the purse, pulled out my patent leather cigarette case and red lipstick. I flipped open the cigarette case and used the mirror so I could again make my lips perfect. I pressed my lips together then removed a cigarette tucking it between my lips then put away the lipstick and fetched my silver flip lighter. I was having a cigarette after horrible sex; my eyes rolled, "Yep, the story of my life." I bitched a little more. I moved down the sidewalk and hoped a cabby would come by; midnight was a horrible time to stroll the streets, who knows what desperate bums you'd run into. Thankfully there were quite a few folks still walking about since it was Saturday night and the weather was descent.

I guess I seemed like a bitch on a mission because people parted as the sea had for Moses. My spiked six inch heels stomped as I neared the end of the block. I puffed away on my cigarette practically blowing smoke and dropping ashes in passing folks' faces; didn't give a shit. When I got to the corner of the building some moron came abruptly around it and slammed into my shoulder causing me to make a spin. "Hey, watch it, you fucker!" I shouted and that broad shouldered douche bag looked over his at me grimaced as if I was the one who ran into him; I flipped him off. Damn stupid bushy haired Sasquatch; he turned entering the building beside me! I puckered my lips; oh, he chose the wrong woman to slam into and at a bad time. I marched to the door as it started to close; ignored the blinking sign hung above the door which stated it was a gentleman's club, strip club in laymen's term.

I entered the strip joint on a mission to give that fluffy dirty blonde a word of advice. I stomped passed the doorman who seemed shocked that a woman had entered; couldn't even muster the words to ask why I was there. I stepped through the secondary entrance ignoring the sight of the topless dancers swinging around chrome poles. My determined blue eyes scanned then noticed the guy's unmistakable head as he wove through the many tables filled with ogling men. I stomped down a set of steps keeping a close on where that tool was headed. I saw him slip through a poorly draped entryway. A skimpy dressed waitress strolled by and I tossed my cigarette into a full glass of liquor and continued on my way. I was fed up with men; they all thought they had something to offer and they didn't, especially to me! I ignored idiots who blatantly asked me for a lap dance while I weaved about the tables keeping my eyes focused on that black curtain. When I got to the curtain it came open and a topless twit came sauntering out with a wad of cash. She actually looked at me strange, "What not used to seeing a woman wearing clothes?" I asked her and she stuck her nose up at me and continued counting her earnings. I rolled my eyes and barged through the curtain.

My eyes scanned down a corridor lit up by multi colored neon lighting; doors were on either side. Well, that dickhead was passed one of those doors and I was just going to have to hunt his ass down. I went to the first door, locked then the one across and it too was locked. I made my way down the line of black painted doors and each one was locked. I heard a shitload of moaning and groaning which meant there was more than private lap dances going on; men were pigs and those ladies were whore sows. Yeah, I was a slut in my own right, only when I felt like it but I was no whore and never got shit out of being a slut besides some serious boring romps. I reached the end of the corridor where the final door was in front of me. "You better be unlocked." I grumbled at the door as if it were magically gonna open up on its own. I reached for the brass handle but before I could grab it the door swung open and there he was. My eyes narrowed and the back of my hands planted against my hips.

"What the hell do you want?" He crudely asked as if he didn't do shit.

"Really," I grumbled at him then swung my peep toe forward kicking him in the shin, "You fucking slammed into me out on the sidewalk, remember?"

"Damn it!" he shouted bent over rubbing his chin, "Lady, what's your problem?"

"Seriously," I bobbed my head, "What happened to telling a lady you're sorry when you practically knock her on her ass, huh?"

"I take it back," He groaned then rose up on his stilts, "Woman, what's your damned problem?"

"Billy," called a voice from behind the blonde ape in front of me, "What seems to be the problem?"

"Yeah, Billy," I sarcastically shouted his name, "What's your problem?"

I watched him lean looking passed the partially closed door, "She kicked me in the leg." He whined to whomever he was speaking to while pointing back at me, "Jer," he whined like a little bitch, "She actually kicked me."

I crossed my arms as he turned his head and glared at me. "What's wrong, Billy, upset that a woman kicked ya?" I asked him then puckered my lips.

He leaned forward and aimed his beady eyes at me with a hateful glare. "I don't like you." He said with a whisper.

I leaned forward and whispered back, "Feeling's mutual."

"Billy!" the man inside shouted; someone was in trouble.

I watched this Billy guy somewhat growl under his breath then stepped back opening the door as if inviting me inside. "Hey, I ain't the entertainment." I commented then watched Billy nod in agreement but kept his mouth shut, "Well, I hope you learned your lesson, young man." I spoke to him as if he were an adolescent punk, "Nice meeting ya, Billy!" I spun on my heels. "Please," I heard the man inside call; what could this guy possibly want? I paused and glanced over my shoulder with a questioning frown across my eyes. I watched dumbass step back further making the door open wider. Oh, well, I was surprised because what I saw on the inside of that private room was nothing but hmm-hmm good. I turned to the side while taking a good look at shit for brain's chum or perhaps boss man; quite a turn of events. I faced forward and took a few steps to the door making my lips a more subtle pucker. "Yes?" I asked this man using my more delicate voice; the other I used for shits like Billy.

"What did my friend do that upset you so?" this well spoken man asked; oh, lordy, what a voice and what a damned mouth that went with it. I just had this strange attraction to mouths, full lips, and, hmm, he had one hell of a mouth.

"Oh," I pointed at the tool glaring at me, "He was very disrespectful." I quickly glanced at Billy whose nostrils were flaring a bit, "I was minding my own business when he came rushing around the corner and almost knocked me over and didn't even apologize." I looked to Billy again and winked; was getting his ass in trouble.

"Billy," this jet black haired man with the killer lips said with a scold, "Apologize to the beautiful woman."

I leaned back against the doorway and batted my blues at the fuming Billy.

"I'm sorry that I ran into you like I did." Billy reluctantly apologized like a good little boy.

"Oh, don't worry about it." I sang and swatted Billy's broad shoulder with the end of my purse, "But thanks and," I looked to Mister Hot Lips, "And thank you."

"Well, could I make up for Billy's behavior by offering you a drink?" the man asked and gestured to the bottle of Champaign set in a silver ice bucket and two long stem glasses.

Oh, it was tempting; perhaps if it were just a club not a strip club. "I'm sorry but I'll have to pass." I graciously declined, "This isn't my kind of place because I happen to have clothes on but thank you anyways, Sir." I turned around but first I again winked at tall britches then gave him a quick pat on the cheek with my purse, "See ya, Billy." I sauntered down the corridor feeling damned proud of myself. I shoved back the curtain and reentered the main part of the club. I skidded to a stop seeing the beginning of a strip show. I crossed my arms over my chest watching the twig of a stripper strut across the stage wearing barely anything. My eyes frowned; how in the hell did guys find that attractive? Where was the class involved in wearing a sleazy two piece then removing it in the blink of an eye? Whatever happened to the time old class of burlesque stripteases where there were layers of beautiful clothing to remove piece by piece? I scanned the men who were ogling the lame show; how boring all those guys must've been finding what was on stage remotely arousing?

I felt a little bump and I slightly stumbled forward and damn it, it was him again! I narrowed my eyes at that Billy guy hearing him snicker as he stole away. I lifted my hands and balled my fingers in fists with the fantasy of strangling the guy. "Not very tasteful, hmm," I heard a voice behind me. I quickly turned to the side; hey, it was nice lips. "Not at all," I stated, "And why are you in here when," I took a brief moment to check this guy out in all his stylish glory, damned expensive for a cheap joint like that, "Well, you don't look like you're tasteless with exception to your friend."

"That's exactly why I am leaving." He stated with those tasty lips of his motioning, "Might I escort you, a proper lady, from this tasteless place?"

"Well," I gave him another scan but stopped at those lips, "Okay." I gave him my puckered smile and turned to strut my stuff in front of him; I had plenty of stuff to strut unlike the topless toothpick on the stage and those trying to saunter around ogling eyeballs. I would occasionally take a peek over my shoulder catching that seeming gentleman eyeing my backside goods. I'd looked forward and slyly smirked; yep, a real man couldn't resist an ass like mine. We reached the front entrance and like a real gentleman does for a real lady, the looker opened the door for me allowing me to step out first; obviously needed another look at my perfectly scrumptious tooshy. I stepped out and moved to the curb. I turned around with my arms in front me while both hands held my clutch purse. "Thank you," I sang and batted my thick black lashes then turned around taking a closer step to the curb prepared to hail a damned cab.

"Perhaps I could interest you in that drink now." I listened to his smooth voice ask as he obviously was leaned behind me, "Billy's getting the car and I'll take you anywhere you'd like for the price of having a drink with me."

I turned my head and peered at him while lifting my shoulder. "That guy's your driver?" I asked him.

"Yes, amongst other things." He replied and I found myself loving the idea of tormenting Billy with my very presence, "Okay." I puckered then took a step backwards bringing me standing beside him. I lifted my hand and offered it to him, "Vivian Addams."

This straight out of the gates gentleman took my hand but didn't shake it; instead he brought the back of my hand to those marvelous lips of his with his large browns practically gleaming with what I perceived to be sex. I felt his lips brush against my hand, "Jerry Dandridge," he sang his name with a cunning tone, "Charmed to meet you, Vivian Addams." His lips pressed against the back of my hand; oh, wow, this guy sure had the charm down pact. Hmm, it was my lucky night, met me a real gentleman whose fine as hell and charming let alone had a fucking amazing mouth. Well, his mouth was amazing to look and I was guessing it was damned amazing in other ways that were very imaginable.

"Likewise, Mr. Dandridge," I sang while slowly slipping my hand from his then a pretty snazzy slick black newer model Cadillac pulled before me and my new super late night escort. Mr. Dandridge opened the backseat door for me and I eagerly got into the backseat sliding along the smooth black leather to the middle of the seat. I puckered my lips staring at Billy. "Hiya, Billy," I sang with an underlining tone of mischievous; I heard a positively hilarious low groan of annoyance come from the driver. Mr. Dandridge slid in right next to me; I wasn't hanging out on the other side of the seat by my lonesome.

"Billy, take us wherever Vivian wishes to go." Mr. Dandridge ordered his driver.

"Where would you like to go?" Billy asked but not too pleasantly because he definitely didn't like me.

I gave Billy instructions to go to a little cozy bar about three blocks from my apartment; you never know. I sat with my legs crossed while taking some seriously eyeing glances at Mr. Dandridge. I was feeling positively giddy. I started the night with drab old Don and now I was ending it with a true representation of what Vivian Addams was starved for; a beyond midnight snack. Every now and then when I took a refreshing glance at this totally delectable man I found him taking some serious mental pictures of the fine piece of work seated beside him, me. When we reached the little bar Mr. Dandridge did as any gentleman should and assisted me out of the car but first I had to annoyingly bid Billy a farewell. Mr. Dandridge took a moment to peer through the open back door and spoke to Billy; I took the moment to get a good scope of the man's fabulous butt. "Make sure you take care of things." I listened to him order Billy then rose up closing the door. He turned and faced me and I so innocently pretended as if I hadn't just checked out his derrière; planned on having me a handful later on. "Shall we," he offered me forward and I gladly did so keeping my curvy hips prominently swaying making my way to the entrance.

Once inside the cozy little setting which was nicely set with dim mood lighting I found my favorite spot which was a little corner booth. After we sat down the regular bartender and typically the only server stepped to the booth. "Hey, Viv," Carl greeted.

"Hiya, Carl," I sang leaned on my elbow, "The usual for me, doll." He nodded and looked to my guest.

"Straight Gin and tonic, no ice," Mr. Dandridge surprisingly said; what a strange coincidence because that was my usual.

Carl went back to the bar to get the drinks and I looked at Mr. Dandridge. "That's my usual." I commented.

"Hmm, really," he sang with a slant across his smirking lips.

"I don't know why but I've drank it since I could remember." I commented, "Probably since I was seventeen." I leaned back and opened my purse to pull out the cigarette case, "Mind if I smoke?"

"Not at all," He replied with those eyes focused on me.

I removed a cigarette tucking it between my lips then lit it up. "What's a man like you doing at some tacky strip joint?" I finally asked while smoke softly blew past my lightly puckered lips.

"Perhaps hoping I'd come across someone like you." He slyly answered; good answer.

"Oh, I'm sure there were plenty like me there." I commented, "Yet, I recall only one, me, and I happened in there because of your little friend." I leaned against the table, "Good thing I showed up when I did because you might have been utterly disappointed by what you got that wasn't me." I pressed my upper arms against the side of my ample tits accentuating my already visible cleavage; he had no choice but to look.

"Hmm, I'm sure I would've been greatly displeased." He stated with his eyes leaving my offered cleavage and looked into my eyes, "But, thankfully I wasn't."

Oh, he knew the right words to say which was headed in the right direction to my apartment a few easy blocks away. "Well, I will admit," I took a drag then exhaled from the corner of my mouth, "I'm far from displeased." Yep, I was not at all displeased that it took me getting knocked around a bit to find him, "Besides those so called women up there have no clue what the definition of the meaning of striptease. They just think prancing around topless is sexy when it's more pathetic and tasteless."

"And what would you define as a proper striptease?" he asked; knew I'd get his undivided attention though I already had it.

"Burlesque," I stated confidently, "The time old tradition of classic burlesque not some shabby rendition in a bikini." I leaned back focusing my eyes a bit more on his fabulous mouth; boy, I really wondered what those lips were truly capable of doing.

"And you're an expert when it comes to burlesque?" he slyly asked and I watched those lips move with every syllable.

"Oh," I puckered my lips a little more, "I know it very well." Yes, I was dropping a huge bomb of a hint, "But unfortunately I haven't had as many opportunities to share my talents for traditional burlesque because those men I have had the misfortune of knowing wouldn't care to take the time to enjoy something so classy and very sexy compared to what I witnessed back in that pit."  
>"Hmm," he hummed with intrigue, "And is that what you do for a living?"<p>

I giggled, "Oh, no, but it would be an interesting profession."

"And what is it you do for a living?" he asked as our drinks were set down before us. He grabbed his drink and sat back waiting for my answer.

"Thanks, Carl," I said then returned my attention to Mr. Dandridge watching his lips sip from the glass then lick the very tip of his tongue against them; I sighed, "I'm a journalist for Moonlight News."

"Ah, the tabloid." He stated.

"Yes, I'm In the Hands of a Vampire Vivian Addams." I stated proudly, "I am Moonlight News top journalist."

"The monthly articles proclaiming proof in the existence of vampires." He stated his knowledge with a broadened smirk, "Interesting subject matter. Do you believe in what you write, Vivian?" He sipped his drink.

I took a bigger swallow of my drink then lowered the glass tapping my lengthy nails. "Yes I do." I stated with more pride and conviction, "I know it sounds crazy but I do. I believe I have since the beginning, since I was seventeen."

"I believe you," he commented which I wasn't sure if he was mocking me or not, "I believe you believe in their existence."

I pressed my lips together. "So, you think I'm nuts?" I asked him; perhaps my evening was going to go bust again.

"No," he slowly shook his head, "I believe you are a perfectly sane and logical woman."

"Then what?" I asked and knew something was a misfire, I could smell it.

He set down his drink then slid bringing himself beside me. "Do you have something in your purse with a mirror?" he strangely asked me. I frowned then slowly nodded and lifted my purse, opened it, and removed my cigarette case. "May I see it?" he lifted his hand and I handed it to him. I felt awkward or was it nervousness as I watched him open the cigarette case. He lifted it so it was aimed at both of us. "Look in the mirror, Vivian." He urged me. I continued to frown at him, not sure what he was getting at then he repeated, "Vivian, look in the mirror." With a slight nervous swallow I shifted my eyes looking into the mirror within the cigarette case. Firstly I saw nothing wrong, saw my reflection believing his wasn't there because he wasn't quite in alignment but the moment I felt his lips press against my cheek my eyes grew wide. There was no Mr. Dandridge in the mirror kissing my cheek but I damned felt him kiss my cheek. My head turned and his face was right in front of mine. I again looked to the mirror, no sign of him and again looked at him. I quickly leaned back; holy shit and that's exactly what came out of my mouth which caused him to smirk wider with a laugh. He handed me back my cigarette case and I snatched it and quickly shoved it into my purse.

I was speechless and possibly scared? He didn't look shit like what I assumed they looked like. I glanced over at him as his eyes were again focused on me. "You don't look like a vampire." I commented; that's all I could comment about.

"And what am I supposed to look like?" he asked, obviously amused by my response, "Am I supposed to have long flowing black hair slicked back with a widow's peak? Oh, what about the deathly pale skin? And don't forget about the eighteenth century fashion, ruffles and all." He laughed then reached grabbing his drink, "Oh, am I not supposed to drink gin and tonic, strictly straight from the jugular right?" he huffed another laugh then took a drink, "That's all nothing but Hollywood dribble; they call it romanticizing but I call it complete nonsense." He set his drink down then turned his eyes at me and, shit, they were no longer dark brown but a strangely attractive red tone with a lining of orange and a fine black centered pupil. "Now, the eyes, I will agree with and," he paused and gave a little display of his teeth slightly licking the tip of his tongue against a very real looking fang, "Fangs are another true fact yet plenty of it you'll find as nothing but a bunch of fantasy and fiction."

I was really looking at the real deal. I picked up, wait, I was picked up by a fucking real life vampire! The fucking thing I've been striving to tell the truth about most of my damned life was sitting beside me. I reached my somewhat numb hand and snatched my drink then slammed the contents in one swallow. I dropped the glass atop the table. Wow, what a change of events. I've been trying to find a vampire and damn it, it found me. My eyes shifted slowly and again dared to look at him; he was gorgeous though, not what I expected or was led to believe but very easy on the eyes. "So, what's next on the agenda?" I asked; just had that horrible sense that perhaps this gorgeous and, yes, vampire was my assassin.

He relaxed back against the booth and lifted an arm and brought it behind me. I again dared to look at him. "Oh, I have an agenda but probably not what you're thinking." He somewhat explained, "You're thinking I want to kill you?" I slowly nodded; that was my first guess, "Oh, but I don't."

"Then what?" I nervously asked.

He leaned closer bringing a hand against my knee, "When I first saw you, killing you was the least on my mind." His lips formed a very suggestive grin, "I've already satisfied one hunger, Billy's taking care of the aftermath as we speak, and now there's another hunger I wish to satisfy."

Wait a darn second! Was that very real vampire saying what I believed he was saying? My eyes blinked then they refocused on his. My brow lifted curiously. "You want to what?" I asked him as if I didn't hear his suggestion clear enough.

He leaned even closer burying those red eyes deep within mine. If he was capable of breathing I would've felt it against my lips and I was certain he could feel mine. His eyes momentarily shifted downward, obviously checking out the goods again, and returned looking into mine. "I'm hungry, Vivian, and it's you who is the only item on that menu for that particular hunger." He really explained with a shitload of suggestiveness that my lips again formed their intrigued pucker.

"So, vampires can," I sort of asked.

"Yes, we can." He knew my exact meaning as I knew his, "So, Vivian, would you like me to escort you those three blocks back to your apartment so I can satisfy my hunger for you?"

I pressed my lips together and momentarily shifted my eyes from his. What should I do; I asked myself; should I risk allowing a vampire access to my home then the access between my legs? My pucker tensed then my eyes shifted back to his, "Okay." I quickly slipped out from behind the booth and marched towards the bar with quick steps. Yep, I was prepared to get my freak on with a gorgeous vampire; I believed I was officially stoked and the most aroused I have ever been in my entire thirty years. I literally threw a crumbled twenty at Carl. "Bye, Carl!" I shouted heading straight for the door.

My apartment door swung open striking against the coat rack and I stumbled backwards hitting the wall where Christopher Lee was framed in one of the Hammer Film movie posters. My door slammed shut and the sides of my face were grabbed and I was jerked forward. My lips crushed against the lips of my dreamy nightmare come true, Mr. Dandridge's. Yep, I was dead on; he knew how to use those lips. God, I waited so damned long to come face to face with a vampire and now I was way passed face to face. Who would've thought it was a fucking vampire that I had always dreamt about; the fuck I did! Oh, I lived and breathed vampires but this was beyond my expectations. I found myself pushing beyond my own expectations. Every time I'd whip out some aggression on those pathetic excuses for mortal men they booted my ass out the door as if there were something wrong with me. Screw them! No, take that back; screw that vampire who was about to do just that to me!

With a good shove he went stumbling backwards through my bedroom doorway and landed seated on my bed. Bet he didn't expect that; must not have because there was an actual element of pleasant surprise across his eyes. I stepped through my doorway then reached behind my neck and undid the clasp of the halter allowing the straps to fall. I undid my wide belt and tossed it aside. Oh, hell, time to milk this bitch for all its worth. I spun around on my heels turning my back to him then reached my lengthy nails tips to the zipper at my mid back then slowly worked it down exposing the band of my black strapless bra. I slid my hands up and gripped the side of the dress bodice then slowly worked it down. Bit by bit I slowly bent at the waist guiding the dress down over my hips then down to the tops of my thighs where it dropped the rest of the way down around my ankles. I kicked the dress to the side then reach behind my back undoing the clasp of my bra. I lifted my right shoulder then peered over seeing the exact expression I wanted over Mr. Dandridge's luscious lips; lust. I let the band separate while hugging the cups over my lovely tits. I slowly turned to the side puckering my lips with the corners again lifted into that sultry smirk. Keeping my arm and one hand covering most of my tits I slipped out the bra and dropped it to the floor.

I faced him then took three slow steps before him and looked down into his gorgeous browns. I leaned forward bent at the waist. "Might I inquire," I sang, "What's on your mind, Mr. Dandridge?"

I watched his lips form a quite cunning slanted grin then his eyes studied my expression and he finally said, "What's not."

"Good answer," I stated then snatched the collar of his button up shirt and jerked snapping the entire row of buttons. My hands swiftly slapped against his chest and my lips crushed eagerly against his as I pushed him back against the bed. Hot damn, I took out my sexual aggressions on a fucking vampire but not just any vampire but Jerry 'fucking' Dandridge the finest piece of vampire immortal meat I had ever dreamt of! I couldn't get enough of those tasty lips and the scrape of his fangs; what a thrill, the biggest thrill to that specific date. I darted up straddling him with my hands pressed down against his beat-less chest. "Got another question for you, Mr. Dandridge," I stated with a grinning pucker while staring down at him.

"What's that, Vivian?" He asked me with his vampire hands against my thighs.

"You're not going to kill me afterwards are you?" I asked him with a little suspicious look across my slightly narrowed eyes.

He gave a laugh, "No, Vivian, I promise that I have no intension killing you."

"I can I trust that you'll keep your promise?" I still questioned because from what I've learned throughout my years of vampire obsession that vampires weren't necessarily trustworthy.

He propped up on his elbows then sighed, "Oh, Vivian," he again sighed and shifted his eyes down while shaking his head. His eyes finally lifted and I saw actual disappointment. "You had me almost convinced." He oddly stated, "Eventually you're going to have to learn to trust me but until then," he paused then swiftly grabbed me and brought me back against the bed, "I'm just going to have to continue waiting."

I frowned, confused by what he was saying or trying to say. "Huh," I mumbled feeling my brows frowned, "What are you getting at?"

"Hmm," he hummed with a sigh and looked deep into my eyes, "I've been waiting for when you finally trust me so I can do what I've had planned for you the very first time we met." His eyes again studied my face as he traced the tip of his lengthy nails along the shape of my bottom lip. "You won't remember a thing by morning." He stated which made me frown even more, "We've met two times prior to this one. The first time in 1961 when you were seventeen and in your parents' living room. The second was New Year's Eve 1969 when I saved you from being killed by another vampire. And, now, a third, 1975 inside a gentleman's club and who knows about the fourth." My eyes grew wide hearing all those years and I didn't remember a single thing of what he was claiming. "But I'm certain next time you find me you'll trust me and all this waiting I've been doing will finally come to a much deserved end." I could read in his eyes that he was telling the truth but why was he waiting for me to trust him? What did he have planned for me the next time we meet? "So, since you won't remember a thing by morning I'd say we just forget about asking any further questions and you enjoy this while you can remember enjoying this." He stated, "Oh, but you'll have a sense of things. Why do you think you're so obsessed with vampires? Because of me. And why do you think you can't find a single man unable to give you that fulfillment you so desire, hmm? Because of me." Well, he was definitely confident in himself; it was damned sexy.

He leaned up and sliced the tip of his thumb nail into the flesh of his peck. His eyes looked into mine, "Time for you to again get a little taste of me, Vivian." He stated then tucked his hand under the back of my neck then tugged his shirt over one shoulder exposing more of the sliced side of his chest, "Go ahead, have a taste, my Vivian."

My eyes looked to the blood that slightly pooled within the small slice; did I dare? Oh, hell, I tried biting tonight why not suck; been known for sucking that's for sure. "Okay," I said and he leaned back a bit more with his hand slipping under the nap of my hair embedding his fingers. I dove head first; that was me diving head first into the deep end without seeing if the pool was even full. My lips pressed against that offered taste; he leaned back further until he was on his back. It was the strangest taste but oddly familiar; perhaps not that odd since his shared information. I pressed my tongue along the length of the slice feeling that metallic flavor coat my tongue and immediately developed a strangely familiar dizziness almost drunkenness. Sucked I wouldn't remember it! Well, I went with the flow and apparently the flow was leading me into tasting a vampire's blood which was quickly throwing me for an intoxicating loop. I lifted my head feeling my eyes roll; it sort of felt good…

_Dandridge's Memory _

Again, I was disappointed by Vivian's lack of trust in me. It was no easy task choosing an individual for the gift but I was confident I had made the right choice though I was again forced to wait. For how long will I have to wait? It was all up to when Vivian finally displayed the trust I needed from her. I refused to force the gift on anyone just as it was forced upon me by my Sister. Yes, I choose Vivian without her knowledge but I knew that time would come when she would graciously accept the fate I had chosen for her. She almost had me convinced but unfortunately that doubt she had with her trust in my promise to not kill her arrived and destroyed any hope to gift her that time around. I, again, had to witness her become intoxicated by my blood in my effort to make certain she would never remember that third meeting. Though she was blissfully intoxicated she also was filled with that admirable lust and desire that made her so desirable to me in the first place. I had succeeded implanting her long obsession for my kind. I had succeeded in implanting inside her that desire for something she just couldn't achieve from mortal man. And, then, I hoped I would implant in her the trust she would eventually give to me when she found me again.

Again I tasted her blood that steadily became more and more filled with sin; each taste the sin was greater than the previous. I indulged longer in her blood than the previous; without the bite she would never be infected, not until I saw fit. Her blood would forever be inside me as mine in hers. She responded to my tasting of her blood with such sweet sounds of pure pleasure; undoubtedly when I finally was able to penetrate her milky flesh with my fangs she would positively explode with pure ecstasy. I did feed that other proclaimed hunger as I also fed hers. She had suffered long enough throughout those five years being unsatisfied by those failing lovers that she deserved to again feel true satisfaction. It was a shame she wouldn't remember the pleasure I gave her; well, not completely for it would linger somewhere deep inside her compelling her to want that something that wasn't there. Cruel, perhaps, but necessary for what I wished to achieve with my darling Vivian Addams. Her mind, body, and soul were almost perfection but with my help they would be perfection. I am nothing but a perfectionist and expect nothing but perfection.

And, so, I gave Vivian pleasure and satisfaction beyond her imagination and to myself as well. I anticipated the moment she was complete because the images those couple moments we've shared had provoked inside me had great expectations to be met. I was certain the moment she trusted me and accepted her fate, that a beautiful succubus shall be unleashed and I would most definitely reap the benefits and poor mortals will reap nothing but pure beautiful pain and suffering. I placed a kiss against her lips and left her life again for a third time and planned to return for a fourth and final time.

It would not be until the fall of 1982 when Billy reluctantly informed me that Vivian Addams arrived at my new home in the Rolling Hills subdivision. That same evening Vivian entered my home and stepped before the stairs. It was the first time I had seen her face to face in seven years and to my satisfaction time had aged her into physical perfection and untimely beauty. I had witnessed her transform from a somewhat confident and determined youth of seventeen into a blossomed, undeniably confident and extremely determined woman of thirty-eight. Head to toe she represented everything I had invested all my efforts into and with an equally achieved perfect mind fit for a mistress vampire. There was no servitude for one such as Vivian; nothing but demanding control and dominating everything in her path of pure bloodshed. And, as I predicted, she trusted me and accepted her fate and with the grace of a true mistress. As for her carnal urges, her request I would never think twice to refuse. And those carnal urges carried on into her immortal mistress vampire role which I reaped the benefits.

Yet, there was something more, wasn't there, my Vivian? All my determined efforts to bring you into my world had another meaning, didn't they, my Darling Vivian? Centuries ago a painting came to life by my hand and I had no real concept of its meaning which quite possibly would have driven me mad. I had no clear understanding, not until now, today in the year 2015 after being granted a second chance in the darkness and with you, my one and only Vivian. There had been many misconceptions on my part but it honestly came to light the evening when much came to light through our confessions not befitting vampires. The moment I saw you seated before that vanity with the length of your ebony pure black hair hung down your back I understood completely the meaning of that centuries old painting. No reflection in the mirror which only determined the woman in that portrait was as I am which now I know Lily Brewster could never be. The only woman I had ever known with pale milky flesh and rich ebony hair that hung down passed her narrow waist is you, Vivian Addams. I realize that I not only assisted in creating you for twenty-one years from 1961 to 1982, I created you on canvas. I hadn't only immortalized you, my beloved Vivian, in 1982 but immortalized you with paint and an artist's brush centuries ago, over three centuries ago. You were my destiny and I yours before your mortal birth. That is why Regine fought so hard to keep my return a secret from you with aide from Edward. My damned Sister knew your importance to me but unfortunately it had taken me death and returning from death and even after that to realize your ultimate importance to me.

"I have given you back your memories because I no longer wish to keep a single thing from you." Dandridge spoke to Vivian as she lay atop the bed motionless and lifeless, "You are my eternal life, Vivian." He spoke with more emotion than most would think to come from such a dark soul as his, "Vivian, my stubborn and determined Vivian," he held her limp hand between his. His eyes focused on her face; more pale than her naturally milky porcelain and her eyes partially open but vacant of her signature radiant crystal blue. He rested a hand against the side of her face not understanding why she hadn't woken yet. He leaned down with nothing but the desire to see that glorious immortal beauty to return throughout her face and eyes. His hand gently stroked against the side of her dulled ebony hair as his eyes desperately searched for any sign of immortal life. "Vivian," he spoke to her softly, "Awake for me."


	4. Episode Four: Where the Hell Am I? Part1

Fright Night Series

Season Four-Final Season

Episode Four

Surprise!

Where the Hell Am I?

Part One

By

~GaGa4FrightNight~

The door to the suite came open and Derrek entered finding his master in a state he had never thought he would witness. "Master," he spoke up but his master didn't look at him. He stepped further tugging behind him another bound and gagged woman; the cellar well stocked. "I have what you asked for, Master." He again spoke up.

Dandridge didn't look to Derrek, his eyes focused solely on his Vivian. "Derrek, send for Fredrick and inform him we need something to perform a transfusion at once." He firmly demanded yet his tone wasn't harsh for his emotions were completely devoted to bringing Vivian from whatever depths that held her under the weight of death.

Derrek nodded, "Right away, Master." He agreed without question then jerked the woman forward and swiftly left the suite.

Dandridge ignored the woman's repeated whines and pleas for mercy. His head darted and his eyes of frustration red looked to the woman who stood trembling where Derrek had left her. With swift speed he had the woman by the throat then spun and sent her through the air landing hard at the foot of the bed. He stomped forward then effortlessly grabbed the woman again by the throat as she continued to scream and sob through the cloth gag. One swift motion the woman was jerked and slammed down beside Vivian then his fangs ripped into the side of her neck and took a mouthful off her blood. He was filled with nothing but desperation; desperate to revive Vivian. He shoved the woman aside which sent her rolling then over the edge of the bed. He returned devotedly beside Vivian then leaned now bringing his mouth against hers and allowed the blood to passed from his lips then passed hers. He pulled back in hope that his attempt would show signs of life but the blood he had given her simply trickled from both corners of her almost bruised appearing lips creating crimson trails against her deathly pale skin. "No," he grumbled loudly with his lips snarling blood stained fangs, "No!" He rose up feeling enraged.

He had at last found everything he had always longed to have and she now lay lifeless even without immortal life. Just recently he held everything in his arms embracing for a brief moment what if felt to have it all. His voice rumbled passed his fiercely snarled lips as that rage became vocalized. He rose to his feet standing atop the bed then leapt landing before the doors. The doors came open and Fredrick froze upon seeing his rage distorted features; Derrek and Willow directly behind and they too froze. He reached and snatched Fredrick by his leather lined lapels jerking him before his wide burning eyes. "Tell me now what is preventing her from waking!" he growled lowly seeing the fear in Fredrick's mismatched eyes, "And how is it that I'm here and she is not?!"

Fredrick remained calm before the face of the infuriated proclaimed lord. "My Lord," he spoke calmly, "Vivian had unfortunately been the one of the two who was the physical bearer of your deaths." He held back his body's urge to tremble as Dandridge kept a tight hold of his lapels, "It was her heart that was impaled, my Lord, and it was her blood that was drained from the body." He maintained his composure, "Yes, the limb that impaled her was successfully removed which is why you are standing here before me. The damage was substantial and she suffers from complete blood loss; every drop of her immortal blood is gone. It will undoubtedly take more than just mere mortal blood to suffice to bring her back."

"Then take my blood and replenish hers." Dandridge growled with continuous rage which refused to diminish.

"My Lord, I must remind you that your blood should not be sacrificed." Fredrick spoke though feared Dandridge's response, "Please, if you sacrifice yourself it would be done in vain because it will have the same result; you die, she dies." He startled the moment Dandridge tore back then watched the enraged vampire spin while echoing a loud grotesque grumble against the stone walls of the underground suite. He dared and stepped forward, "But, my Lord, if there is a vampire for whom you are willing to sacrifice then…" he again froze the moment Dandridge darted around facing him and saw the prominent sinister snarl.

Dandridge released a slight snicker, "Oh, yes, two." He shoved passed Fredrick, "Get her ready, now, Fredrick!" he demanded then marched into the underground catacombs knowing exactly the two vampires were that were going to bring back his Vivian. "Willow, Derrek, now!" his voice bellowed.

Within the one of many chambers throughout the massive underground catacombs the whines of immortal starvation called out. The steel barred door of the chamber flung inward by an unseen force then moments later came the loud snarls of rage followed by Dandridge with his devoted Derrek and Willow hurrying behind. He moved passed the wall to ceiling bars lining the near wall. An excited Bryce rushed forward latching his fingers around two bars and looked out in hopes that his beloved master had come to finally release him but his excitement quickly faded beneath insane sadness and slowly he stepped back with his head down. Dandridge continued forward following the pathetic vocals bellowing from two very important imprisoned vampires. He went to a complete stop; "Open the doors!" he shouted and Derrek rushed forward removing the ring of keys he had been entrusted with then quickly unlocked the barred cell door before his master. Derrek opened the door and Dandridge marched forward stepping into the cell; his head darted side to side looking to his chosen vampires.

Dropping in a form of pleading to Dandridge's feet was a woman. Her slightly matted and lengthy blonde hair draped down as her head bowed down in honor of her master. She eagerly but cautiously touched her trembling lengthy fingertips against the leather of his shoe. "Please, Master, we're so hungry." She pleaded then lifted her head and peered up at Dandridge with wide distorted blue eyes; eyes similar to those of her daughter Lily's. She reached up her hand with her lengthy fingers entwined in a plea for her immortal hunger to be satisfied.

Dandridge's lips grinned and he reached his hand down and placed his lengthy fingers over her pleading hands. "Oh, I know, Alexandra," he spoke so deceptively kind, "You and," his eyes shifted looking to the stone wall at a cowering shell of a man, "Charley shall feed at once." His eyes focused on Charley Brewster who sat crouched like a frightened child. He ignored Alex's eager embrace of praising his graciousness, her trembling arms wrapped tightly around his waist. "Are you hungry, Charley?" he asked his once destroyer who refused to look at him while shaking uncontrollably. He again looked down at Alex, "Fetch your husband, Alexandra, and then you both shall feed." His smirk broadened watching Alex hurry to encourage Charley from the wall. He turned and looked to Derrek and Willow, "Bring them to the suite." He smugly grinned, satisfied that he found a proper use for two once vampire killers.

He returned to the suite to find Fredrick and Beatrice tending to Vivian who now was adjusted further up the length of the bed. He moved to the bed while removing his shredded and blood stained shirt. He turned and stepped to a towering armoire then removed one of his many expensive and tailored button-down shirt. There was nothing he would sacrifice to bring his Vivian back where she belonged, with him at his side for all their eternity. He slowly turned while buttoning up the shirt; his eyes witnessing Fredrick piercing the thick transfusion needle into the empty carotid artery within Vivian's pale neck. He tucked the hem of his shirt into the waist of his trousers; his patience very thin. "Are you sure this will work?" he asked Fredrick.

Fredrick turned and poised himself. "I don't see any reason why it shouldn't." he stated, "Once immortal blood is transfused back into her body then her cells shall rebuild and she will wake but," he glanced down at Vivian and the prominent wound at the top of her left breast, "I am not certain how long it will take."

"I don't care how long it takes," Dandridge snapped, "Just as long as she wakes."

Fredrick nodded, "Yes, my Lord."

The door to the suite came open and Derrek and Willow stepped inside with Alex practically leading Charley behind them. Alex's head darted looking forward with her wide eyes searching for the obvious source of that distinct scent of mortal blood. Her lips trembled then snarled exposing her yellowed fangs; she eagerly hissed. Dandridge again evilly smirked indulging in the sight of Charley's precious wife on the verge of madness for mortal blood. He moved around the bed to the opposite side and snatched the mortal woman by the arm and jerked her up onto her shuffling feet. He jerked the woman forward sending the woman stumbling then falling to the stone floor. "There, Alexandra, you and your husband feed." He urged then his grin broadened upon Alex's outburst of starved vocals then watched her speedily lunge toppling the woman to the floor instantly tearing her eager fangs into the woman's neck. His eyes shifted to Charley who was again crouching down with trembling arms hugged over him. "Feed, Charley." He urged with more demand seeing Charley's overwhelming struggle; still strong willed even as a vampire, "Join your wife, Charley, and end the pain of that hunger inside you." He stepped forward hearing Alex's bloodied snarls as she continued to devour the woman's blood.

Charley sat huddled near the floor; his eyes watery and hallow from not once having tasted that much desired blood but inside there was a fight against that desire. His eyes were wide as they watched his wife brutally taking the mortal woman's life. The pain was great throughout his uncontrollably trembling body and his will was weakened by that pain of immortal starvation. "Join her, Charley." He heard Dandridge's voice demand. He finally looked to the creature, the monster who had turned his sweet Alex who in turn infected him with the same curse. He remembered witnessing Dandridge bite into Alex's neck then allowed her lifeless body fall into that pit where later he accepted death but not immortality. "Charley!" he heard his wife shout to him. He looked from Dandridge and to Alex; her full lips glistening with mortal blood in which he could smell so clearly. He watched Alex reach her hand out to him then listened to her urge, "Come, Charley," she pleaded him with the motion of her fingers and the wildness within her large eyes, "Please, Charley, do as the master says." He stared into her pleading distorted eyes then quickly darted his head down blocking the sight from his eyes. Was there humanity still inside him?

Dandridge's grin faded into a slight curl of his top lip. "Fine, Charley," he spoke with an unsatisfied hiss then looked to Derrek and Willow gesturing with his eyes for them to snatch Alex. He refocused on Charley as Derrek and Willow rushed Alex grabbing her by the arms sending her into a screaming fit for more blood. "I was going to allow you your feeding before I used you and your wife to bring back my wife." He spoke with pure evil sounding through each syllable, "But now I'm just simply going to use you for this very important purpose because what other purpose do I have for Charley Brewster and his sweet wife Alexandra, hmm?" He watched Charley again look at him and he saw nothing but a coward within those wide starving eyes. He turned and moved along the foot of the bed. "Get on with it!" he shouted and moved to the side of the bed as Alex was delivered beside Vivian and pinned down by Willow and Derrek. He stood beside the bed watchful of everything.

Alex panicked looking to the seemingly dead vampire beside her. She hadn't fed enough to be any true fight against the two that held her. Her eyes looked to her master, to Dandridge who stood more focused on Vivian. "Master!" she called to him but he stood with his arms crossed ignoring her pleas. Fredrick instructed Derrek to turn her head to expose the right side of her neck; she struggled but it was useless as Derrek roughly shoved the left side of her face down against the bed. She screamed with a hiss feeling the thick transfusion needle was punctured into her neck and into the thick flow of blood within the carotid artery. Her eyes squeezed tightly feeling the sensation of her precious immortal blood begin to move from her body into the rubber tubing of one of the first transfusion devices invented by man. With each from to back pump her blood was pulled from her body filling into a glass bottle. She felt the weakness immediately; her struggles lessened as the bottle filled with her thick and dark immortal blood. Soon Derrek and Willow no longer needed to hold her down; her eyes lightly opened and the once distortion and faded into their human blue as her skin grew deathly pale.

Charley paid no attention to his wife; his eyes were focused on the still breathing woman on the floor. His eyes focused widely at the sight of the woman's pulse pushing against the side of her bloodied neck, slight pulses of blood emerged from the punctures. He licked his trembling lips feeling the sharpened lengths of his fangs. His lips slightly parted with a soft snarl as his yellowed eyes studied the bloody temptation that glistened so beautifully against the woman pale skin. His eyes shifted looking to the scene taking place on and around the bed then returned to the woman. His knees cautiously lowered down against the stone floor followed by his hands. He was so hungry and the pain stiffened his joints and muscles. Slowly he found himself being lured to that salvation from the pain and hunger. As his hands lifted their fingers lengthened with a yellowed nails sprouted long and finely tipped. He tediously licked his lips feeling the saliva build with the desire to finally taste living blood. Unable to control himself he darted forward and latched his mouth over the wound against the side of the woman neck and tasted blood for the first time. Such bittersweet surrender to a desire so powerful that whatever remained of Charley Brewster the mortal man died beneath a flow of satisfying mortal blood.

The blood was steadily pulled from Alex and soon it began its travel through the tube that was attached to the needle in Vivian's neck. Dandridge remained focused solely on Vivian's face; prayed soon he would see those eyes again beam with brilliant crystal blue and look upon him again. A torturous task, it seemed; standing there waiting with dwindling patience but he wanted nothing more than her brought back to him. He closed his eyes envisioning her perfection in every way that she was. He delivered his own memories into his mind; memories replaying the events throughout all those twenty-one years. Her transformation from that wide blue eyed seventeen year old that beamed with self gratification, determination, and confidence then into a blossomed beauty of thirty-eight. She was a masterpiece; his finest achievement. Each moment her lips puckered with that smug ego that mirrored his. The coy lift of her curious left brow when something was remotely intriguing. He felt his lips form into that slanted grin upon the fond memory of her strange obsession with his mouth; so hard it was to get her to even acknowledge his eyes or anything else really.

His thoughts trailed further; the months he obsessed over painting that portrait; the long strokes of thick black paint creating the length of perfect ebony deep black hair. For all those months he drove himself almost into madness trying to understand the meaning for his obsession creating a portrait of something that obviously didn't exist. He even toiled with finding a single woman remotely similar to the portrait; came somewhat close with the little thing that eventually was corrupted by Ramm, not Lily, but one from four hundred years ago. She betrayed him like so many others and died for that reason. For centuries he never once hung that portrait as he did of those of the women he had ritualistically taken and killed in honor to the death of his first wife. For all those centuries that portrait remained hidden away as was the mystery surrounding its existence. Then came Lily Brewster; he had so hoped she was the solvent to that mysterious but, again, he was mistaken and betrayed. Oh, then there was Vivian. Seeing her that evening at possibly her lowest and most vulnerable with the brush in hand stroking down the length of her hair was a revelation; seated so solemnly before a vanity vacant of a mirror. She was the mystery, the maddening mystery finally solved and with it he achieved the ultimate goal; love and devotion.

His eyes slowly opened and looked upon Vivian; that milky porcelain tone of her skin had begun to return. He felt relief; felt his fears eased. He slowly stepped forward unable to pry his eyes from her face. "This one's finished," Fredrick announced, "Bring the other." He knelt down studying her face closely ignoring the sounds of Charley's protest as Derrek and Willow seized him. His hand lifted, the band of white gold encircling his finger, and gently brushed the back of his fingers so lovingly against the side of her face. Awake, Vivian; he spoke through his mind; awake to me, my Love. He felt the vibration of Charley's struggle but not once turned his eyes from Vivian. "You're there," he spoke softly feeling her in the depths of his dead heart and through the flows of blood inside him, "I feel you; you're inside me as I am inside you. I feel you." He leaned forward and pressed his lips gently against her cheek.

Charley Brewster laid vacant eyed and deathly pale; his final drop of blood pulled from his body and now inside Vivian's. "She pulled the blood into her at her own will." Fredrick spoke removing the transfusion needle from Vivian's neck. He looked to Dandridge who remained knelt beside the bed, "My Lord, now we will have to wait until she wakes."

Dandridge didn't divert his eyes from Vivian; at last he could see the vibrancy again within her partially open eyes. "Derrek," he spoke up, "Take Mr. and Mrs. Brewster, put a stake through their hearts and sever their heads then burn them." He rose up but didn't turn his eyes from Vivian's face. "Yes, Master." He heard Derrek agree then leaned down and gathered Vivian into his arms. He turned and finally looked to Fredrick, "Thank you, Fredrick." He graciously said and Fredrick simply bowed his head giving a slight smile. He carried Vivian from the bed and moved towards an oriental screen where behind it was a large porcelain tub. No one but him was touching her from that point on; he would take care of his wife, bathe her in her signature orange blossom scent, and then dress her in perfection. She would awake and be the remarkable creature she had always been; perfect beauty that was his Vivian.

Inside Vivian within the furthest reaches of her mind it seemed she finally awoke but not in a place or world she recognized…

…Her eyes snapped open and above her a nearly black evening sky clustered with millions of stars. Vivian darted up seated; the last thing she remembered was seeing her beloved Mr. Dandridge, her deadly gorgeous husband in midst of an immortal death in which she felt she was the cause. She felt her lips tremble with that horrible vivid image then I frowned upon the realization of certain memories she never knew she had. "What the hell…" She mumbled; before she met her husband she had met him three times before?! The shithead stole her memories of him! She grumbled; why the hell did he take such wonderful memories from her? She could've been reminiscing about him before 1982! Well, she guessed that explained a lot; she could only shrug her shoulders then smiled in awe of those returned memories. Awe, the first time they met she was a little whore at seventeen; now she could say she had fond memories of her teenage years. She frowned again; now. She shook her head then finally took notice of her surroundings. Where the hell was she? Was it the back of the manor? Wait, she remembered she was staked by a huge stick!

She looked down slapping her hand against her chest; nope, no hole or evidence of being impaled. Wait, she was just in her corset and vintage drawers she remembered wearing under the clothes she especially wore for all out war. Where the hell was everyone especially that gorgeous husband of hers; he had a shitload of memory stealing to explain. She stiffly got up on her spiked Mary Jane heels; damn lawn, she thought, her heels started to sink. She looked around a bit more seeing nothing but what looked like a fucking floral garden; did the manor have one? Hell if she knew! Oh, then came the hunger. Oh, the bitch was stinging its claws inside her which caused her to slightly hunch while digging her nails into the satin of the corset covering her abdomen. Wow, she felt as if she hadn't fed in like, well, forever or never! Her nose wrinkled upon catching a whiff of that signature scent of mortality; decided she'd feed first then ream Mr. Dandridge a new one afterwards then screw his brains out after that. She nodded in agreement.

Across the lush lawn she crept on the rounded tip toes of her black Mary Jane's following the scent of fresh meat. She couldn't cease licking her damned lips; could practically taste the blood. Her fangs eagerly grew with that nagging hunger; felt her eyes do their transformation from crystal blue to silvery blue cracked with blood red. Step after eager step the scent grew stronger as did the sound of two voices, male and female. Oh, yum, two for one for Viv tonight; she excitedly thought! She paused with another thought; hey, just like her honeymoon. She shook off the quite pleasurable memory and continued to stalk her some prey. She froze upon seeing two figures moving arm in arm near a line of floral bushes; she could smell the mingling scents of their blood and the musky floral of roses. With a quick dart of speed she quietly leaned back against the girth of a tree feeling the excitement of an actual hunt then kill. It was a while since the last time she did some serious hunting and the thrill was refreshing.

Their voices grew nearer; she could detect an accent, something along the lines of Mr. Dandridge's brother Lee's. Wow, got her some English blood; she laughed in her mind! She leaned and peered around the tree with her eyes wide with focus and without a single blink. She watched closely as the man, oddly dressed for a costume party, she guessed, move to one of the many rose bushes preparing to pluck a romantic rose for his lady. Awe, how sickeningly sweet, she grimaced; opportunity knocked. With hunger fueled speed she was behind the pastel dressed woman then snatched her from behind clasping her hand over the woman's mouth to silence her and swiftly tore into the side of the smooth neck tearing the pink ribbon tied around the woman's neck. Her hunger drove her quickly to drain the woman bringing her silently to the ground. She drew back once she tasted the last of the woman so sweet blood; tasted as if the woman ate crumpets all her life. She looked to the man as he continued to spout vomit inducing poetry to his now dead beloved while he sniffed the red rose. Fucking Romeo was going down and boy did he!

She snatched him so fast the rose hit the ground after he did. Oh, he tasted a tad bit better; there was some ample man whore sin in his blood that she easily detected. She took her time with him; savored every last drop of his blood and all those intoxicated groans; believed she gave him probably the biggest thrill of his life just before death. She pulled back with a satisfied pucker about her lips. She savored a bit more licking the blood from her lips then carefully slicked the blood from each fang. With a satisfied hum she rose up and took a closer look at the pretty and dead couple. Where the hell was Pauly; she thought; someone had to dispose of those two! Wait, she suddenly remembered the last time she saw Pauly. "Oh, Pauly," She heavily sighed remembering the sight of him bloodied after having been in the jaws of that she-bitch werewolf. She spun around and looked passed the span of that strange garden seeing a towering fortress of a structure that wasn't Sutter Estate Manor; it was at least three times the size. "Where the fuck am I?" She asked aloud feeling something really strange had happened then spun back around looking down at her kills; they were dressed as if they had come straight out of the sixteen hundreds.

Her mind scrambled and the confusion grew and grew. She couldn't feel him; couldn't feel her Mr. Dandridge. She felt a type of panic come on and again spun around and looked to that towering structure; it was something out of old England, really old England. "Holy shit," She wasn't sure what she thought; what should she think? Was she in hell? Had her actions sent both her Mr. Dandridge and her into hell but she wanted to share hell with him not without him! Well, how appropriate; she whined in her thoughts; hell without the love of her not so eternal life, that was her hell, she assumed, hell without him. Her shoulders slumped and lips pouted.  
>She stepped forward focused on that looming structure in the distance; her heels clacked and scraped against the stone pathway. Wait a damned minute; the closer she got to that sprawling grand manor she felt a slight itch of him inside her; maybe she wasn't alone in that rose scented hell! Her steps grew quicker though her heels occasionally wobbled on some uneven stones of the pathway. Yes, she definitely had a sense of him; oh she wanted so badly to look upon his deadly handsome face and those heavenly lips! She didn't care if they were alive or dead-dead as long as she was at his side!<p>

She neared the towering and largely spread out manor; mainly the first floor had that ominous orange glow spread throughout the windows. She reached a set of steps and saw an open glass door. Oh, then she heard voices; one was overly loud and obnoxious; "Lee?" She questioned aloud recognizing his big and loud mouth. She felt a smile perk the corners of her mouth; finally someone familiar in that seemingly prissy hell. She moved up the steps just as two figures stumbled from one open French door; both giggled almost in drunkenness, more so the woman dressed just as the one she took down back in the garden. She froze halfway up quickly noticed that who she knew was Lee; he too dressed like he stepped out of some old time colonial themed costume party. She quickly dropped down; wasn't sure what she was witnessing. Had he died too and was sharing her hell; she asked in thought. She carefully peeked up watching the flamboyant British accented younger version of his brother practically maul the giggling mass of blue pastel satin. Her eyes frowned and head tilted studying as he was literally dry humping the woman through her layers of satin and frilly lace. She wanted to pluck her eyes out; why was he having cheerio good time while she was freaking out and lost without her immortal man?!

She had enough; darted up and marched up the steps onto the elaborate stone patio that stretched almost the entire length of the manor. Her strides were wide and sassy while her hands planted on her hips. "Lee!" She shouted with her eyes aimed at the entwined giggly idiots. The woman turned her head then startled back upon seeing Vivian's approach. "Damn it, Lee!" She shouted again which finally prompted the little shit to turn around; his eyes frowned as if he didn't have a clue who she was. She flung her arms up in the air, "What in the hell is going on?!" She guessed the woman thought perhaps she was his wife or something because the woman shoved Lee off her then raced on clicking heels back into the manor.

"Oh, bloody hell!" Lee whined having lost his good time. He turned and looked to the vacant doorway then turned facing an ebony haired and barely dressed woman; crossed his arms over the open frill of his white shirt. "And who in the bloody hell are you?" he snapped at Vivian which prompted her to stop her approach, "Do you realize how many bloody glasses of port wine and ail it took to get her shrewd ass out here, huh?"

Vivian's jaw dropped; he didn't recognize her or nothing! Oh, that was hell when someone didn't know who the fuck Vivian Addams was! She again flung her arms up in the air feeling as if her world had completely crashed and burned and around her was the ashen remains; a time fucked world where she wasn't admired, loved, or even hated! "And where the hell are your blooming clothes, might I ask?" She heard him shout which finally forced her to look at him. He was so darn adorable dressed like a fruit from way back, she thought then stepped up to him. "You don't know me?" She asked him, "It's me!" She started to whine then stomped her heel against the patio in a fit of confusion, frustration, and panic.

"No, I don't know who the fuck you are." He shook his head; sort of wished he knew her because it wasn't every day he would run into a quite stunning woman wearing just her undergarments.

"It's me," She pouted her bottom lip while tapping her red nail tip against my chest; "It's Viv, Vivian, me, Vivian Addams." He looked at her with that 'and' look. "Oh, fuck it!" she grumbled, "Where the hell is your brother?"

"Jerry?" he asked; oh, figures, his brother always had such lovely critters.

"Um, yeah, where is he?" She asked him; desperately wanted to see her immortal beloved hubby.

"I don't know," he shrugged his shoulders focused on Vivian's ample cleavage, "He's probably moping in his artsy painting room or something," he stated then started yammering like in his typical wandering fashion, "You know he's been hanging in there most nights for the past month or so." He continued to shake his head while his eyes trailed off away from Vivian's chest, "I don't know what it is; he gets into painting or whatever it is he does and comes out to feed…" He paused with his eyes growing wide then looked at her, "Wait, you are a vampire right?" She nodded then shook her head, amazed how he got so damned distracted so easily, "Oh, good, well, yes, he comes out to, you know, feed and get some more bloody paint and other painty stuff then goes back in there until dawn and does it over again the next bloody evening." He again shrugged his shoulders then something must've dawned in that scattered brain of his and smiled wide. "Oh, I get it." He nodded as if he really had gotten something, "You're his mistress aren't you?" He took a few steps closer eyeing her, "Has he been neglectful of his whore?" Vivian's face went somber as her eyes again transformed.

"Bloody shit!" Lee yelled then went flying through the one of the closed French doors sending shattered wood and glass over the glossy floor. He hit the floor with a loud thud and slid several feet. He looked up at the domed ceiling above him; his attire glittered with shattered glass. "What just happened to me?" he asked himself then lifted his head up off the floor looking to where he was knocked through after the Vivian woman punched him, "Oh, that's right." He lifted his hand pointing at the remnants of the French door.

"What did you do this time?!" shouted a very familiar voice to Lee and Vivian who quickly darted to the side near the doorway.

Lee sat up and removed a lace trimmed handkerchief from the pocket of his satin waist coat then proceeded to brush the glass off. "Oh, nothing, Brother!" he called out, "You know me; always offending the ladies." He rose up onto his buckled shoes hearing the glass crackle beneath the heels. He turned and faced his brother, Jerry Dandridge. "I believe I offended a quite scantily dressed woman out there," he lifted his hand and pointed back at the shattered door, "I made the assumption, an apparent improper assumption that she was one of your whores." He nodded; agreed he deserved the punch in the face.

Vivian leaned a little in the shattered doorway; a single eye peered and saw that stunning man of hers but he too was dressed like, well, Lee and the dead couple. Her head tilted; his beautiful ebony hair was lengthier resting loosely about his shoulders. Awe, she thought, he looked so just as delicious with long hair too. Her lips puckered studying her sixteenth century clad hubby; amazing chest somewhat exposed by the untied black loose fitted shirt. Her eyes shifted down and her pucker formed an 'oh' in response to the tight black gray trouser. Hmm, she thought, could get used to such snug drawers. He was just as stylish in her hell as he was in life; she was always in awe of his stunning appearance. Her eyes lifted to that amazing mouth; oh she wanted to burst through the doorway and tackle him, bring him down against the shiny floor and suck his lips. "You don't by any chance have a whore running around?" she heard Lee ask which made her eyes shift to him and narrow; she was no whore, she was his wife!

"What gave you that assumption?" Dandridge asked crossing his arms over his chest; one hand holding a few freshly cleaned wooden artist paint brushes.

"I guess because she," Lee spoke and again pointed behind him, "She was asking where you were. You know," He leaned forward, "She knew me by name and I have not one damned clue who she is; Vivian something. You don't suppose one of your idiotic and snob guests went and turned one of their din-dins, do you? I mean that would explain her running around all in her under things."

Vivian froze, heard someone approaching from the outside then quickly ducked back and moved into the dark shadow of a tree beside the doorway she spied. Her eyes looked to see who looked like Paul, Lee's watcher, he too dressed damned weird. "Lee," she listened to Paul call out as he stepped into the light from the doorway, "Did you leave a bloody mess out in the garden, again?" he grumbled then stepped through the doorway. She quickly but cautiously stepped to the doorway and peeked one eye passed the doorway.

Lee frowned then turned to the side. "No, haven't been in the garden since last night." He stated, "Wait, did you happen to see a barely dressed ebony haired critter out there?" he asked Paul while again pointing at the shattered doorway. He watched Paul slowly nod and shrug his shoulders. "Well, damn it, it must've been her." He tossed his hands in the air, "I think we have a mad vampire running amuck on the grounds." He gave a sharp nod.

Paul frowned, "Well, do I clean it up?" he asked, having only recently been selected as Lee's day watcher.

"Oh, why the hell not," Lee said while waving his handkerchief, "Just let me know if you see the trollop; she's wearing a corset and, well, nothing else that I remember. Very lovely though, a quite exquisite little critter and what a set of," he lifted his hands gesturing as if he were fondling invisible breasts and eyed those none existent breast, "Yes, very well endowed in deed."

"Damn it, Lee!" Dandridge snapped in annoyance to his brother's typical sexually overloaded brain, "Just find her, if she actually exists!" He frowned at his brother, shook his head, then turned preparing to return to what he had been working on for a month.

"Oh, she does!" Lee shouted down the wide corridor at his brother, "I will find her and when I do," he watched his brother vanish around a corner, "Yes, when I do,"

"You'll what, you little shit?" Vivian grumbled behind her husband's big mouthed sibling.

Lee slowly turned his head planting a big smile on his face. His eyes quickly glanced at Paul who was somewhat leaning away from the obviously upset mystery woman. "Oh, nothing," he chirped with a nervous laugh remembering the bit of pain her petite fist delivered to his cheek. He found her somewhat intimidating standing there with her balled fists planted against her corseted hips, lips tightly puckered and brilliant crystal eyes glaring at him.

"Trollop?!" Vivian snapped at him through her puckered mouth. She took a step forward stomping her heel down atop the broken glass, "You little flaky shithead!" she growled at him.

"Oh, please, don't hit my pretty face again." Lee pleaded then suddenly felt the painful thrust of her two hands which sent him stumbling backwards then slammed back against a granite pedestal which sent the feminine bust statue tumbling to the floor. "Miss, I'm sorry!" he whined watching her stomp her heels loudly moving towards him in a fit of rage in response to his big mouthed insult. He somewhat screeched the moment her hands snatched the silk wide lapel of his waist coat then he was dragged upward pressed against the wall. "Oh, oh," he stammered, "You're quite lovely when you're angry, might I add." He could see immediately his flattery didn't cease her angered expression, "Oh, shit."

Lee went flying into the air and struck the smooth marble floor with such force he slid the entire length hitting the frame of the entryway. His eyes were wide with shock; he hadn't ever been manhandled by a woman let alone one so beautiful. Typically he did the manhandling but in a different manner. He quickly looked down the corridor to his left; his brother was again storming his way towards him. Great, he whined in his head, he was pissing his always pissy brother off and the crazy vampire lady too! "Oh, bloody hell!" he swiftly rose up onto his feet and flung his arms up in the air then pointed aiming blame at Vivian, "She did it again!" he shouted down the corridor at his brother, "I am being tossed around like a child by her!" he watched his brother storm his direction hearing the loud stomps of Dandridge's boots striking against the marble. He lifted his hands with palms facing outward; "I didn't do it, the whore did!" he suddenly startled realizing he just did another big no-no. "Oh, Christ!" he shouted then darted to his left through the doorway he slid into hearing two sets of stomping shoes.

Vivian was fed up; now she understood why Dandridge found Lee so damned annoying. She charged into a Mary Jane heeled run racing passed the doorway shouting after the punk. "I'm going to rip your balls off, you frilly little prick!" she growled loudly chasing after Lee.

Dandridge halted the moment he saw his brother's mystery woman speed passed; a flow of ebony speedily flashed before his eyes. He darted to the right pausing for moment seeing the woman his brother described wearing nothing but a corset and extremely high heeled shoes. He rushed forward hearing his brother's shouts for sanctuary. Typically he didn't care to deal with his brother's issues when it concerned Lee's ability to get into serious trouble with many sorts of women and their fiancés or spouses.

Vivian slid on her heels against the smooth marble as she turned a corner then watched Lee skitter down a set of stairs that led into a sunken portion of a corridor. "Get back here!" she shouted then scurried balancing on her heels against the slick marble. "Leave me alone!" she heard Lee shout back at her, "I'm sorry!" She started down the stairs after him, "Bullshit!" she yelled back as he shoved through a large set of smooth wooden gray doors. Upon reaching the doors Lee had them pushed closed. She slammed up against the doors grabbing the handles but he managed to lock them. "Oh, little pig, little pig let me in!" she snickered wickedly using her strength to twist one doorknob. "Not by the hair of my chinny chin-chin, you evil woman!" she heard him shout through the doors which prompted her to form a puckered grin. She froze, heard stomping boots heading her direction. Her head snapped to her left; oh, it was the hubby. She started to knock on the door, "Let me in!" She didn't enjoy the look on her darling king's face; sadly he didn't recognize her either which made her fearful and heartbroken at the same time. "No!" Lee shouted through the door. "Let me in, you coward!" She kicked her heel against the door with such force her precious spiked heel snapped. Her jaw dropped, "Awe, they're my favorite." She bent down picking up the severed spike, "Damn," Her mind quickly went back to the fact her angry husband was headed her direction; heard his boots stomping down the stairs.

She didn't look at him but turned finding another damned corridor. She was definitely in her personal hell! She darted then stumbled being off balance by the broken heel. She bounced up and down on one heel slipping it off her foot then heard a door come open. She looked to find Lee poking his head out. Her lips again puckered then she biffed her broken shoe his direction but he ducked back. Oh, shit, there was her hubby who froze in the entrance of the corridor while she slipped off the other shoe. She saw Lee slip out from the door but hide behind his big brother like a damned child. She leaned to the right aiming her glare at Lee who too leaned peering at her from behind his brother. Her arm swung back then forward sending the heel aimed at the two brothers; Dandridge leaned dodging the shoe which spun passed and struck Lee directly in the eye. "Ha!" she laughed.

"Oh bloody son of a…" Lee whined slapping his hand over his eye then stomped his foot feeling the sting throughout his poor eyeball, "What in the dark God's name?!" he continued to whine; he hadn't been that brutalized since he allowed a little petite maid have a field day with his nipples. "Oh, she's a vile woman!" he shouted then turned glaring his one eye at the smug faced beauty, "You're positively evil and sadistic!"

Vivian giggled finding Lee's fit amusing and gratifying. Oh, then her attention returned to that of her sixteenth century hubby. She hated seeing the expression within his lovely browns which blatantly stated he didn't recognized her yet there was some type of realization but he definitely didn't know her. Her lips pouted and she nervously gathered the length of her hair over her shoulder anxiously combing her fingers grazing the top flesh of her right breast. Why was that her hell; she pouted; she should at least be tortured by a demon while hand in hand with her dark king lover.

"Who are you?" Dandridge finally spoke up over his brother's whining.

"She's the devil's handmaiden who thrives to…" Lee started spewing but his brother snapped him a glare which silenced him.

"I am not!" Vivian pouted, "I'm Vivian, Vivian Addams." She sniffled a little; hell sucked and not in a good way, "This fucking sucks." She grumbled under her breath.

"Where's your master?" Dandridge snapped; fed up with both of them.

Vivian quickly straighten her posture pulling her shoulders back then lifted her chin with pride, "I am my own vampire." She proudly stated, "I'm a Mistress Vampire."

"Oh, she is not!" Lee accused, "No mistress vampire would ever run around like that!" he pointed at Vivian.

Vivian snapped her fangs at the shithead gesturing she'd bite his fucking finger off the next he pointed at her. "Typically I don't go running around like this!" she waved her hands at her stunning curves, "But for some damned reason I woke up like this in that fucking flower garden. And, yes, I sucked dry those two sickeningly lacy frills!" Oh, she was on the beginnings of a serious bitch fit. "One moment I was fighting off some fucking werewolves then the next thing I knew I had this huge assed stick poking out of my chest and heart!" her voice echoed down the corridor, "Then the last thing I…" she paused then shook her head, she didn't want to think of the last thing she remembered; almost tasted her own blood. "I have no idea where Pauly's at, I honestly have no fucking idea where the hell I am. Is this hell?!" She leaned back against the wall.

Lee cautiously leaned closer to his brother, "I think she's mad." He whispered, "Werewolves haven't attacked a single vampire in centuries."

Dandridge shook his head then lifted his hand gesturing for Lee to again shut up. He took a few steps closer to the distraught vampire. "You were attacked by werewolves?" he asked; could tell by her tone she believed her words.

Vivian slowly nodded. "It was four of them against nearly a dozen of us." She spoke remembering the events; it happened so fast, the werewolves were hairy within moments. "I mean there were more watchers than vampires." She remembered the image of poor Pauly covered in his own blood after he had placed himself between her and Milkka, "Poor Pauly, he was just protecting me and that white bitch clamped her jaws on him." She could feel a slight sting of tears, "Oh, then Ramm," her eyes narrowed remembering the sight of Ramm's wolfen form preparing to impale her Mr. Dandridge.

"Ramm," Dandridge spoke up knowing the name too well, "Ramm Keine?"

Vivian again nodded not realizing Dandridge was beside her; "It was a mess, a huge bloody mess." Her hand lifted and touched against her chest, "The pain wasn't as bad as I thought it would be it was the death that was painful." Yet, what was more painful was the sight of…her head turned and she looked up into those so dark and beautiful eyes…it was dreadfully painful watching what her actions had caused. "I couldn't let him kill…" she desperately wanted to say him but he didn't know her. She turned her head forward. "I don't know if anyone survived or if I survived; I think I'm in my own personal hell." Her eyes widened and blankly stared while her hands again repeatedly combed through the length of her hair.

"How did you come to be here?" Dandridge asked her then watched her again look up at him; there was something remarkable about her sad face and emotional crystal blue eyes.

Vivian slowly shook her head; "If this is hell then I faced my immortal death but," she couldn't resist taking in every detail of his stunning face, how she loved him, "But where I am; I don't have a damned clue."

"You're outside London," Dandridge explained seeing the confusion in her large eyes, "My home, New Ashbury Estate. You can't recollect how you managed to find yourself here?"

Vivian again shook her head; her eyes again lost in focus of his lips. How she desired to reach, grab him by the face and crush her lips against his. Just seeing him there before was somewhat bittersweet for she knew he saw no familiarity when his dark eyes were focused on her. No matter what century it was or seemed to be, she still loved him with all her lifeless heart and damned soul. She wished he would embrace his arms around her. Her dead heart ached for some reassurance, some comfort though in ways just having him standing beside her was somewhat comforting.

"I got it!" Lee snapped his finger and stepped forward, his eye no longer bothersome, "You said you were staked through the heart, correct?" he asked pointing at the newest arrival and watched her frown at him but nod, "Perhaps the result of you being staked you've lost your mind." He watched her eyes narrow, "No, I mean you have amnesia or something like that; who knows how long you were dead but someone damned well removed that said big stick from your heart but who?" He looked to his brother noticing how Dandridge seemed oddly focused on staring at the vampire woman, "Perhaps," he turned his eyes and looked to Vivian who too was focused on his brother, "Yes, perhaps it was a werewolf ambush when you were on the road and you're the only survivor of such an ambush. It makes logical sense; werewolves are such unpredictable shits if they're not leashed." He flung his arms in the air; he damn well got it. "That's what happened, I'm sure of it. I'm a bloody genius." His eyes again shifted to his brother and his head slightly titled studying Dandridge's inability to stop staring at the obviously stunning immortal creature. His head slowly titled to the other side as his eyes again looked to Vivian who too had the same expression on her face as she stared back at his brother but there was something much greater sadly gleaming in her brilliant eyes. He cleared his throat loudly and finally watched both snap from their stares.

Dandridge shook off whatever he had just experienced and seen in the woman's eyes. "Well," he spoke while blinking away what was prompting him so focused on the stranger vampire, "We will most definitely seek out who or what had done this to you…" he forced himself to look at her again, she was still staring at him but oddly her eyes were focused on his mouth, "Vivian correct?"

Vivian loved hearing her name again spoken by his remarkably smooth voice; a bittersweet melody. "Yes," she slowly nodded unable to pry her eyes from his killer lips, "Vivian Addams."

Dandridge turned his eyes away and looked to Lee who had a suspicious grin. "Lee, would you please see that Mistress Vivian is well taken care of; have one of the servants tend to her every wish." He somewhat ordered his brother then again reluctantly look to Vivian, "You are welcome to stay as long as needed for us to get to the bottom of this mystery." She was the mystery to him. "I must tend to Olivia." He stated then turned away leaving the corridor.

Vivian's eyes frowned; who the fuck was Olivia, she questioned with a jealous thought. Her eyes darted and looked to the shithead who was left with the responsibility to assist her. "Who the hell is Olivia?" she asked with that jealousy clear in her tone.

Lee smirked hearing her obvious jealousy, "Oh, Olivia is his current darling." He watched her lips started to tighten with a pucker while her eyes narrowed with growing jealousy, "She's a pretty little petite thing which I believe he has been working steadily on her portrait." He enjoyed a little too much the jealous expression twisting Vivian's features, "She's the daughter of Lord Henry Hamilton the Third; one of several a matter of fact but the youngest, fairest, and purest of all of them." He leaned back finding Vivian's growing jealousy positively amusing, "Dear Brother will accept nothing but perfect and, hmm, she is and such a sweet innocent and totally oblivious halfwit. She makes me want to puke most of the time because she does nothing but giggle and blush whenever she's near him." He turned to the side and offered Vivian his arm, "Shall I take you to cover up your scrumptious derriere and well matured bosoms, Mistress Viv."

Vivian shuddered with disgust hearing Lee's intentional ramblings about some idiot virginal girl who had her husband's attention. She roughly looped her arm with his and released a jealous grumble.


	5. Episode Five:Where the Hell Am I? Part 2

Fright Night Series

Season Four-Final Season

Episode Five

Where the Hell Am I?

Part Two

By

~GaGa4FrightNight~

_(Author)_

_Vivian's still trapped somewhere but where? Was it like what Lily experienced or is it different? Was this vampire vixen going to be permanently stuck? We'll see by Part Three…_

_Loves,_

_~GaGa4FrightNight~_

Vivian sat immersed in a porcelain bathing tub; not a bathtub, apparently no such thing as running water. A little tiny servant girl rushed back and forth with metal buckets of steaming obviously boiled water. Each splash and pour of hot water felt wonderful yet nothing could explain how she ended up in that perfectly horrible hell. She hated imagining some perky sixteenth but much younger woman hanging all over her man though he didn't know he was her man. She sat there leaned back against the slant of the tub with her eyes blank and glazed with thought. "I want my hubby back." She pouted aloud with her bottom lip pouted.

"Who's your hubby?!" Lee's loud voice spoke as he barged through the curtain of the bathing room. He trotted over to the tub with a big smile on his face; he slightly lifted on his fancy tiptoes trying to catch a peek of Vivian's naked breasts.

"Oh, shut up!" Vivian grumbled and ignored Lee's attempt at sneaking a peek, "What am I going to do?"

"I don't know," Lee stated then eyed the frilly little thing delivering more heated water, "Hello, Gladys." The young servant giggled shyly while pouring water into the tub, "You've grown, my les petite, have you ever." He continued to listen to her giggle then she shuffled out of the room with his eyes following. He was completely turned to the side then sighed, "Oh, I am most definitely going to have to investigate how well she truly has grown."

"Shut up, Lee!" Vivian again grumbled, "You are…gah, just shut up and help me think!"

Lee turned his head with a grimace then pointed at Vivian and stated, "You are probably the rudest woman I have ever met."

She shook her head then grabbed the sides of the tub and stood up not caring that she was completely nude in front of him; wasn't the first time or was it? "Gimme that towel," she pointed to the chair but Lee didn't budge, too focused on what she so blatantly just exposed before his wide light brown eyes.

Lee's eyes couldn't resist taking a good scan of the dripping wet perfection then his eyes caught glimpse of something rather odd. He leaned back eyeing Vivian's rear then pointed at the image on her right cheek, "Dear, what is that on your bum?"

She panicked then slapped her hand over the face of her husband that was tattooed on her butt. "Nothing," she said and stepped out of the tub to fetch the towel herself. She quickly wrapped herself with the towel.

"You have something on your bum cheek." He again commented, "What is on your bum?"

"None of your damned business." She snapped, not wanting to tell him that his brother's face was on her butt. She marched out of the bathing room wanting to end his curiosity. She quickly dropped the towel. "Oh!" she heard him shout then spun around with eyes wide, he was right behind her, "Oh, I recognize the face drawn on your bum! Oh, that is…" She quickly started to shake her head trying to get him to shut up. "Oh, you have my Brother…" She quickly slapped her hand over his mouth and listened to him mumbling, "Shut up, Lee." She gave him a warning look, "Yes, on my ass cheek is your brother's face but he doesn't need to know that, now does he?" She slowly shook her head as he started to nod but quickly shifted into shaking his head. "Good, now keep your yap shut." She slipped her hand from his mouth and he was grinning from ear to ear, "Don't look at me like that." She turned and strolled towards a pile of many layers that made up one dress, "How in the hell do I wear all this shit?"

He was excited; had something truly juicy on the new Mistress in the house. He excitedly asked, "Why is my Brother's face on your bum, might I inquire, Mistress Viv?"

"None of your business, moron." She snapped while picking through the pile of heavy satin.

"Are you secretly in love with him?" he asked with an almost excited squeal.

She narrowed her eyes then aimed them at him while planting her hands on her hips and shouted, "None of your fucking business, asshole!"

"Oh, I saw how you were looking at him like some unable to blush school maiden." He poked further, "You're in love with my big bully Brother!" he sang but slowly his expression faded, "Wait, why do all the ladies fall in love with his bloody ass and not mine." His shoulders slumped in self pity then he turned and sat down on the edge of the bed. "I want my face on a lady's nice bum." He pouted.

Vivian had to come up with something quick. "You can't say anything to him." She said then sat down beside the pouting little brother, "He doesn't know it but long time ago I was told I was supposed to marry him," she was just pulling shit out of her butt, "Well, I knew but he didn't. It was my evil step father, he wanted me to marry your brother so badly," she put on her most pathetic pouty face, "I was held down against my will and they inked your brother's image into my flesh permanently branding me." She looked to Lee with her huge saddened eyes, "I was turned by this amazing, gorgeous, and incredibly sexy Master Vampire who vowed that I was my own vampire, a Mistress Vampire." Yeah, that part was true, "But I am forever with your brother's face on my butt. I can never be eternally bound to anyone because of that face on my butt." She dropped her head in a well acted moment of despair, "I was on my way here when those beastly animals attacked me and my dear Pauly and the other carriage behind us." Oh, she was delving deeper into her developing charade, "So, I knew where I was but don't know how I got here." She again looked to Lee who seemed he was buying her woven tale, "Please, don't tell your brother about any of the truths I've told you." She slowly rose up for dramatic effect, "I've lived most of my immortal life in America."

"Oh, America!" Lee shouted and stood up, "I knew you were from there by the way you speak like a heathen with such foul language."

Her eyes narrowed again; he was so annoying. "Yes, America," she grumbled, "I came to England to settle things from my mortal past." Wow; she thought; she was damned good. She dramatically spun around with her damp hair flipping down against her back, "You won't tell him the truth, will you, Lee?" she asked with her eyes pathetically pleading with him, "Please don't tell him about me. I don't wish to ruin his, well, whatever it is he has with Olivia." Yet, inside her she wanted to strangle the bitch, "I just simply want to make an end to a very horrible part of my life. I see your brother is a gracious gentleman and I will only stay long enough to make my mends with myself then leave here." She sighed bowing her head, "Yet, all those I've known are gone because of that ghastly werewolf attack. I'm alone." She heavily sighed and sat down against the bundle of deep blue.

Lee's bottom lip pouted in response to her tragic tale. He rushed up to her and got down onto his knees and sweetly cupped her hand between both his. "Oh, Mistress Vivian, please don't worry about a thing." He sang looking up at her, "Your bum is safe with me, Mistress. And might I add, though his image is on your bum, you do have a remarkable bum. So, all you've told me," he nodded, "That means your available, right?" Suddenly he was shoved landing back onto his rear, "What?!" he shouted with confusion, "I just want to know if I have a bloody chance or not."

Vivian's head shook side to side, "You are so annoying and such a pervert."

"Am not!" Lee whined loudly, "Well, yes, I am a tad perverse but annoying, no!"

"Blue looks lovely on you, Viv, so, don't fret over it." Lee's voice echoed in the corridor.

"I hate fucking blue!" Vivian's voice grumbled, "Red and black, those are my colors."

"What, do you tend a lot of funerals and brothels?" he asked but skidded near the end of the hallway watching Vivian again glare at him, "No, offense, darling, but black is worn by mourners and red is worn by whores. Well," he paused, thinking, "Actually Sister wears red quite often which seems appropriate because she is quite the scandalous whore."

"Then why aren't you wearing red?" Vivian smirked seeing the shocked expression then it eased upon his realization that he was a man whore, "I thought so." She continued through an entryway. "Where are we going, anyways?" she asked while he strolled beside her.

"We are being summoned to dinner, my dear." Lee chimed while fluffing out the frilly collar of his crisp baby blue shirt, "We dine with mortals and later we dine on some other mortals!" He clasped his hands together excitedly, "Brother always entertains the local snobs and tonight his blushing Olivia's father attends along with his other several tasty daughters." His eyes gleamed with the thought of having his pick of the Lord's daughter, "And who shall I play with tonight, I ask myself!"

Together, arm in arm they strolled through a few more corridors lavishly decorated with smooth shiny floors. Vivian was a rack of nerves; she wasn't sure how she was going to handle seeing her beloved Mr. Dandridge with another woman. She had to control herself; if she were to be trapped in that hell then it meant self control. Perhaps she could again win Mr. Dandridge's dark heart. Or perhaps that hell would prevent her from stealing him away from of mortal twit. She anxiously smoothed her hands down over the snug fit; used to tight bodices and corsets but the rest of the damned dress showed nothing of her pride and joy curves. She didn't go along the route of how ladies wore curled wigs; no way she was covering up her lustrous ebony hair, simply gathered it over her shoulder tied with a black ribbon. She hoped she was more in a nightmare than hell because it would be one long eternity living that lifestyle where she couldn't be the blatant black hearted bitch she loved being.

Lee paused before the entrance into the dining room and looked to nervous Vivian. "Just relax, you're a bloody Mistress." He whispered to her, "You are stunning, love, and I know you know it; I believe you have as big an ego as my dear big headed brother." He watched her pucker a smile in response to his so called compliment, "Yes, definitely the two of you have egos probably too damned bloody big." He laughed then led Vivian into the dining room.

A large length table sat within the center of the large dining room; an elaborate lace tablecloth covered the table with each seat having its own expensive china place setting and two crystal glasses and silver tableware. Most of the seats were occupied; a portly fellow of a man sat centered between his group of daughters who instinctively giggled the moment all their eyes spotted Lee. Lord Hamilton immediately spotted Vivian and a large smile spread over his chewing mouth as his eyes immediately spotted Vivian's prized cleavage and two lifted milky mounds. He eagerly rose up in honor of the lovely lady then graciously bowed.

Vivian sucked it up; took the old man's ogling of her goods. "Greetings everyone!" she listened to Lee, "I would you love for all of you to meet Mistress Vivian." He introduced her and she made an unlikely smile with naturally pouty lips, "She's visiting us from America." Her head darted and looked at him; what a shit, couldn't keep his mouth shut! She quickly kicked him in the ankle and he looked at her with confusion; narrowed her eyes quickly at him and his mouth formed an O, got the hint.

Lee looked to the row of fabulous young ladies. "Hello, Lord Hamilton's daughters!" he sang while giving each one a suggestive lift of his brows. He stepped forward and pulled a chair out for Vivian. "Vivian, I would like you to meet Lord Henry Hamilton the Third and his array of beautiful daughters." He sang still eyeing one daughter in particular, couldn't remember her name.

"Hello," Vivian finally spoke then looked down both lengths of table seeing no Mr. Dandridge. She reluctantly looked across the table at Lord Hamilton, "Pleasure to meet all of you."

"Oh, yes," Hamilton chimed then shoved a meatball from the soup into his mouth; again his eyes found Vivian's prominent bust, "Very pleasurable indeed." He sang while chewing on the meatball with a huge smile.

"Where's that damnlet Brother of mine?" Lee asked reaching for the crystal flute of wine then sat down beside Vivian eagerly filling his glass, "Quite rude that I showed myself before him."

"I believe he is most likely waiting on Olivia." Hamilton stated then took a large sip of port wine, "She must always be presentable and that is how she was raised. She must keep up her appearance for the likes of your dear brother."

Vivian really had no desire to see that Olivia and watch her flaunt herself all over Mr. Dandridge. She lifted her glass for Lee to pour the wine; wishing it was a stiff gin and toxic though booze never affected her like her Mr. Dandridge's blood. Her lips puckered with the thought of how his blood so nicely intoxicated her and now she could remember all those other moments of being just as intoxicated. "Thanks," she said to Lee then eagerly took a swallow of wine. She had no idea how to truly act amongst those snobbish aristocrats; yet Hamilton was truly less impressive with his mannerisms and constant stares at her chest. Yes, she knew her chest was an amazing piece of immortalize art but she was a married woman. Her eyes looked to her hand; yes, married, the white gold band glistened in the bright candlelight from the array of three chandeliers hung above the table, also her lovely ruby ring. She took her rings with her into that hell; how bittersweet.

"Ah!" Hamilton sang looking passed Vivian and honorably rose.

"Papa!" sang an overly sweetened voice from behind Vivian. She choked back the urge to vomit and from the corner of her eyes she watched a bouncy petite young woman scuttle around the length of the table. Her eyes narrowed watching the quite hyper and virginally white dressed woman rush into the arms of her chubby father. "Oh, I am elated, dear Papa, to see you!" she listened to woman continue to sing which was beginning to give her a migraine. She leaned her elbow atop the table pressing her fingertips against her temple. Her eyes reluctantly watched the young woman bounce from sister to sister giving sickeningly sweet embrace while giggling so damned girlishly. She had a horrible taste in her mouth and it wasn't the wine; it was too damned sweet Olivia dressed head to toe in pure as snow white and atop her head was a powdered white wig of curls. She felt her lips tightly pucker while fighting the urge to lunge across the table and rip the bitch's wig off followed by her pretty little head with a face so bright and angelic with smiling dimples. She suddenly reached and snatched Lee by the hand then squeezed tightly digging her lengthy red nails into the flesh of his hand.

Lee wrenched a bit then looked to Vivian seeing a greater dose of jealousy tightened over her lips. Oh, he knew there was something more up with her. He tried pulling his hand free but her grip was relentless. He carefully leaned towards her, "Please, let go." He pleaded with a whisper, "I cannot fondle anyone with a crippled hand." He sighed the moment she released his hand; her eyes refused to stop watching giddy Olivia. He shook off the tension from his finger then turned his head watching his brother move to the head of the table where Olivia eagerly sat beside him. "About time you showed up." He spoke to his brother; always enjoyed bugging the hell out of his brother, "Hello, Olivia, darling!" he sang to the overly happy young woman who sat down beside his brother.

"Hello to you, Leandar!" Olivia sang and waved to Lee then looked to the mysterious new guest, "Hello and who is this?!"

"Oh, her," Lee pointed at Vivian, "That's Vivian; she just arrived tonight after a very long journey from America." He saw the gleam of excitement grow in Olivia's bright hazel eyes then he felt another swift kick under the table strike his ankle.

"Oh how delightful!" Olivia again sang, "America, how exciting that is!"

"Oh, yes it is!" Lee did his own giddy voice and looked to Vivian, "It's so damned exciting that you came all this way from America!"

Okay, she about had it; Vivian was about to strangle Lee instead. She suddenly stood up sliding the chair back; "I'm tired." She drolly announced then spun on those stupid buckled heeled slippers shoe things and marched out of the dining room; had no desire to witness her fucking husband with another woman, especially that woman. She marched with arms stiff at her sides with her hands balled into fists while grumbling curses.

"Oh my," Olivia said while pressing her fingertips against her lips then looked to Dandridge, "Was it something I said? I didn't say anything that offended her did I?"

Dandridge's eyes frowned then looked to the concern on Olivia's face. "No," he smiled grabbing her petite hand, "She probably _is_ tired from her long trip from America." His eyes glanced to Lee who simply shrugged his shoulders.

"Oh, the poor thing." Olivia sang sweetly then immediately went back into her happy mode.

Where was a fucking useless cigarette when she needed one; Vivian grumbled in her mind. She had no idea where she was going in that huge maze of a manor. Her eyes remained forward burning with their vampire discoloration while behind her puckered lips were grown fangs. Her feet stomped the floor as she walked blinded with rage and pure jealousy. She wanted desperately to hurt something or preferably someone that was dressed in virginal white and laughed too damned much. Since when did Mr. Dandridge have a thing for disgusting giddy and bright eyed whores?! She was no bright eyed whore and sure in the hell was no virgin and didn't wear white! Hell she saw Lily and she wasn't anything like happy-go-lucky seated beside him. She found an end to the travel through the house, a dead end with a towering statue of an armless goddess. She spun around prepared to go traipsing elsewhere but looked to the door left of her. Screw it, she thought, let's have a little more of a tour of hell!

She grabbed the brass handle, it was locked but it wasn't going to keep her from getting details of the hell she was confined within. She gave it a good twist and the locked was heard snapping. She smirked then swung the door open and discovered a quite massive room and windowless. Her head poked inside first; there were several lit lanterns in the center of the room which lit what looked like a covered easel. She brought her foot forward entering the room; well, she discovered quite possibly the room where her Mr. Dandridge did his, what Lee said, artsy stuff. She backed up closing the door and looked to the plain surrounding walls and there was an array of paintings; portraits that were barely visible for all the lighting was focused in the center of the room. She sashayed across the polished floor; her eyes estimated that there were at least a hundred or so portraits lining all four walls.

With her hands on her hips she moved to the wall at her left then strolled along walls seeing all female faces immortalized in paint against canvas and elaborately framed by different materials from gold to carved wood. There was a type of theme about the portraits; the women were all of similar hair color and fairness but nothing remotely close to her obvious beauty, not a single ebony enchantress to be seen. Soon she walked all the walls and came to an end where a quite large painting was draped by a white cloth. The painting was nearly the height of her shoulders; her head tilted and lips puckered curiously. Her hand lifted and fingers gripped the cloth then with a jerk she pulled it back. Her eyes frowned, the painting wasn't finished but she could make out what looked like deep black creating a length of black hair. She leaned forward studying the painting closer; saw the outline of a definite feminine shape and a slight turned head giving the slightest glimpse of a somewhat feminine profile. Her head tilted more while her eyes shifted in study of the painting's contents; she could make out what looked like a vanity set before the feminine figure which faced it. Her head slowly tilted to the other side as she reached her fingertips then scrapped her fingernails down the quite lengthy painted hair. It resembled her hair; so she guessed.

She leaned back returning her hands to her hips. Something was truly weird about that painting; if she were perhaps seeing the past of his life then what the hell was she quite possibly doing in some portrait? She never met him until three hundred years later but that was hell, hell made no sense. She shook her head then shifted her focus on the covered easel. Once she walked to the brightly lit center of the room she snatched the cloth and pulled it back. Her face grimaced seeing that spunky halfwit Olivia being immortalized by Mr. Dandridge's artistry. She lifted her hand and flipped the round face off; hated the sight of painted blushed cheeks and such an innocent expression centered within light reddish brown hair. There was a desire to take that portrait, toss it to the floor then stomp the hell out of it imagining she was stomping the actual woman's face. Her eyes slowly shifted as a mischievous expression brightened her eyes. Her lips slyly pucker then her hand reached to one of the several paint brushes. With the wooden tip of a paint brush pinched between her fingers she dipped the bristles into a dark mixture then faced the portrait. Her eyes beamed with their typical devious nature then she made a much needed added touch.

After a mere few minutes she set the brush down and nodded with agreement to her added touch; a thick black mustache painted beneath Olivia's button nose. "Hey, I can paint too!" she giggled then spun around and sauntered towards the door.

Lee finally managed to get the chosen Hamilton daughter alone in one of the many sitting parlors. He sat with the young woman's legs draped over his lap while his hand eagerly worked beneath the layers of lace trimmed satin. He enjoyed her giggles while he felt the heat of her curvy thigh against his chilled hand. "You, my lovely, have blossomed over night into a bloomed rose." He sang his usual line, "And what I would not give to pluck you." He smiled wide watching her face glow with blushing heat.

"Oh, but, Leandar, you have already plucked me more than once." The young woman reminded him.

"Have I?" he asked, had he?

"Why yes, do you not remember?" She innocently inquired, "It was during our last month visit."

"Oh, of course I remember!" he lied, "I was just simply making certain you haven't forgotten, my sweet." He listened to her giggle which meant he saved his ass. "LEE!" shouted his brother's voice. He huffed, now what did he do? He reluctantly slid the woman's legs from his lap and rose up waiting for his brother's typically angry face to show up. The doors to the parlor flew open and, as he predicted, angry face. "What did I do?" he asked seeing his brother's face twisted with anger.

"Have you been in my studio?!" Dandridge grumbled and watched his younger sibling shake his head, "Someone has, someone who is capable of breaking the lock."

Lee's lips awkwardly puckered trying to think. His mind went to Vivian and her obvious jealousy. "What happened?" he asked, not quite wanting to aim fingers at Vivian.

"Someone attempted to defile the portrait of Olivia that I have been tediously painting for the past month!" Dandridge snapped.

Lee lifted his hand and scratched the back of his ear. Yep, he guessed it was Vivian for some odd reason. "I have not the slightest." He stated, "I cannot say that I know a single woman whom would desire to do such a thing to one of your masterpieces." Wait, did he just say woman; his eyes frowned with the question; oops, he believed he had. "I mean, I do not know who would be stupid enough to do such an awful display of disrespect." He smiled, "What exactly did this defiler do?" he leaned a bit, curious to what blatant actions were made.

"A damned mustache," Dandridge hissed then heard Olivia's sister giggle which prompted him to glare at the young woman which immediately silenced her. He again looked to his brother, "Do you have an idea who would do this?"

Lee desperately choked back his desperate desire to laugh; the image of Olivia with a mustache was almost too much to bear. "I…well…" he again choked, "I have not a clue. Your guess is as good as my own which doesn't say much really does it?" He could almost feel tears of humor filling his eyes while struggling to hold back a big smile that would definitely lead to a bellowed laugh. "It's a shame, I am sorry for…well what this deviant has done." He started to anxiously bounce, "Well, I hope you find that person and give them a what for!" Oh, even the disapproving look on his brother's face was about to make him burst at the seams.

"Where's our new guest?" Dandridge asked trying desperately to ignore his brother's desperate desire to laugh at his expense.

"Oh, Viv," Lee cleared his throat, "Not the slightest on that one too. Hadn't had the pleasure of seeing her since dinner." Oh, he so prayed it wasn't Vivian but knew it was likely her.

"Do you perhaps think it possible she had done this?" Dandridge asked seeing the tears glistening in his brother's squinting eyes.

"No," Lee almost broke but quickly swallowed, "Why would she do such a thing? It isn't as though she is jealous of your darling Olivia or anything remotely close to it." He really needed to filter his big mouth, "She is quite smitten with me." He wished, "So, what a silly little gesture on your part, big Brother."

"If she's so smitten with you, Lee," Dandridge spoke up, "Then why isn't she in here with you instead of her." He pointed at the daughter who now was grimacing at Lee.

"Oh, she's a lady." He spoke up with caused him to get swiftly smacked across the face by what's her name, "Oh, love, you're a lady too." He painfully watched the young woman march away moving passed his brother. He grimaced at his brother who now looked damned please. "Why?!" he flung his arms up, "Why ruin a good time for me, hmm? You are such a bastard."

"No, Lee, you are the bastard, remember." He smugly stated and indulged in Lee's gleeful expression fade beneath the verbal blow, "You better go find another one of Hamilton's daughters before that one tells the rest what you are." He turned then closed the door behind and heard a loud growl come from the parlor which heightened his smug grin of satisfaction. He was still fuming that his precious portrait of Olivia was purposely defiled; he could easily fix it but saw no humor in which his brotherly obviously had.

Vivian was lost within that massive manor having found her way out onto a third floor balcony that faced the sprawling back gardens. She managed to strip herself of the heavy skirt which was left somewhere as some type of bread crumb which was now lost as she was. She was hungry; hungry for blood and her Mr. Dandridge. She leaned forward resting her elbows atop the stone balcony rail then propped her jaw against the heel of her hands. Her mind started wonder where her Mr. Dandridge was; was he suffering in his own hell like she was. Was he unfortunately unknown by another version of her? They were supposed to face hell hand in hand, side by side, not got it alone. Yet, it was understandable, hell was supposed to be torturous and so, an eternity without him was torture. She heavily sighed; wanted to drown her sorrows in a much deserved suck, take her frustrations out on a poor victim. Her lips formed their sinister pucker imagining what it would be like to suck the brightly lit life out of Olivia; such a morbidly sweet thought.

She rose up from her lean then pulled the black ribbon from her hair and combed her fingers through the thick ends draped over her right breast. She again sighed then turned around but before her in the open doorway was a very familiar dark silhouette. Oh, had her little addition to his masterpiece been discovered and she was the predicted culprit? She could tell by his silhouette he stood with his arms crossed and caught the faint glow of his eyes catching the evening light. It was truly difficult for her to fight the urge to dart forward and take what she wanted; what she always wanted the first time she had seen his lips. "Yes," she finally spoke up curious to why he just stood there not saying word. She tossed her hair back over her shoulder. From the doorway was tossed the heavy blue skirting, it dropped to before her feet. She glanced down then looked back at his silhouette. "Thanks," she again spoke, "Lost it." She bent down at the waist purposely pressing her upper arms against the sides of her bust though the snug bodice really didn't do as she wanted but nonetheless, her cleavage was still exceptional and hoped he thought so too. She gathered the skirt into her arms then slowly rose up.

"You wouldn't by any chance have wandered into the east wing?" he asked having seen her blatant gesture to have him look to her bust; not blind but found her more improper than most of their kind he had known.

"I have honestly no idea where that is." She stated, "I'm currently lost right now."

"The east wing is where my art studio is located, privately located." He explained and finally took a step out onto the balcony.

She fought back a sigh; he was so glorious to behold in such lovely lighting. His features enhanced by the evening shadows which included those lips. "Sorry," she somewhat mumbled, always mesmerized by his mouth, "I really don't know where that is." She knew she was there but for the life of her couldn't find her way back if she tried. She hugged the skirting against her abdomen wishing she could just sit in hell and watch his lips forever and forever and be denied to kiss them, suckle them, and nibble them with her fangs. She heard herself hum passed her softly puckered mouth then leaned back against the rail unable to pry her eyes; waited for him to again speak so she would indulge in every movement and spoken syllable. That was torture; she sadly thought; spend an eternity wanting what she couldn't have. Oh, then images of that twits pink lips on his caused her pucker to again tense. No, her mind screamed, those were hers, not that frilly goody two shoes. "Mine," she grumbled; wished that image of pink lips would go away and leave her sanity alone.

"Excuse me?" Dandridge asked; again he couldn't help but notice where her eyes focused and not once turned from.

"Huh," she mumbled then blinked and forced her to look from his lips, "Nothing."

"Who are you really?" he asked; there was something very suspicious about her and her behavior. How did she randomly manage to wind up in his garden? Where had she really come from? Had she indeed come from America as Lee said or was there a slew of secrets the self proclaimed Mistress vampire was hiding behind her crystal eyes and puckered lips?

"I told you," she responded, heard the suspicion in his voice; still sounded damned smooth and sexy to her ears, "I'm Vivian Addams."  
>"Why are you here, Vivian Addams?" he knew there was more to her than what she let on.<p>

Oh how she loved him saying her full name though now it had Dandridge at the end of it. "I don't know." She confessed, had no idea, just a bunch of concepts and assumptions, "Maybe I'm in hell and you're my punishment." She hadn't really wanted to speak her assumption.

"Why would you assume you are in hell and why would I be your punishment?" he sensed her hesitation but her answers were confusing and a bit frustrating, "Why would I play a part in your damnation, Vivian, when I have never met you in all my centuries on this Earth?"

She knew why but refused to say it. "Because our dark Lord has a very sick sense of humor." She somewhat released a laugh, "We do His bidding, consume lives for Him and in return we are sent into His domain to suffer through our worst nightmares. Tortured for all eternity by things we want but can never have." Yes, she decided she was definitely in hell, her personal hell where Mr. Dandridge was that piece of meat dangling out of her reach. She was to be forced to watch him lavish affections on another woman unworthy of him. "I'm hungry," she stated shifting the subject swiftly, "You have anything in this place suitable to suck." Besides his blushing idiot; she again grimaced, "Hey, is that Lord what's his face free game because I really would love to sink my teeth into him right about now." Yes, because he wouldn't stop eyeing her goods.

"He's off limits for the moment." Dandridge said with a stern tone; his suspicions heightened even more by her reluctance to give any real answers to his questions, "If you wish to stay here you will learn to be respectful of my guests and me and my personal belongings."

"Does that include Olivia?" she asked; perhaps the wrong question by the look she witnessed form over his face then by the manner he snatched her by the throat. Oh, she wasn't scared at all; in fact, the manner his eyes were now that rich shade of red and orange she was definitely falling in love all over again. She enjoyed finally having his hand on her even if it was vice gripped around her neck. Oh, she couldn't help but get aroused; nothing like being manhandled by his immortal man hands. If she could just only lean a bit more forward she wouldn't hesitate to steal a kiss, take what she wanted.

Her eyes focused on those slightly snarled lips then watched them motion giving her visual of his grown fangs using his threatening melody, "You stay away from her and her family, understand." She wanted to play with her while he watched then have him ritualistically join in for some serious fun and bloody games. Her head slightly tilted. The skirt fell from her arms and her fingers started to anxiously twitch wanting so badly to reach up and scrape her talons against the sides of his devilishly handsome face. "Do you understand?" she felt him tighten his grip while he hissed passed those lips she was focused heavily on watching.

"You have the most beautiful mouth." She sighed as her hands were lifted and so wanting to touch his face, to trace her nail tips along the shape of his full bottom lip, "Can I just…" she slightly whined feeling the tip of her lengthy nails graze against the line of his jaw, "Just let me have just a little taste." It was almost painful how badly she wanted his fucking mouth; have his bottom lip suckled between both of hers. "Oh, just give me a little itty bitty sample of that remarkable mouth of yours." She was felt her lips begin to tremble with that building hunger for his mouth. Her body was already in a tizzy of anticipation; she leaned against the grip of his hand with her hips slightly moving forward in response to her growing arousal. It was about to erupt; her overly charged arousal was reaching its limits with being denied. Screw hell, she screamed loudly in her mind, she was going to make herself a heaven instead. All those stolen memories that were returned fueled her fire; her forgotten but now remembered of moments of pure bliss having her desires fulfilled spilled nonstop fuel on that about to engulf fire. There was no stopping Vivian Addams when she wanted something; he saw to that when he made her. She had her target directly in front of her and her lips were aimed and ready to fire. No subtly, that wasn't her ammo. Her hands swiftly snatched him by the face and she pushed through the grip around her throat and took what she wanted and, damn it, it was his mouth! Her lips forcibly crushed against his; it was heaven opening its pearly gates just for her damned and sinful soul.

In response to her sudden steal of his lips; Dandridge stumbled backwards which only gave her an opening to lock her arms around his neck. His hands grabbed her upper arms trying to break her embrace around his neck but she was relentless and determined with her lips fully latched to his. He grunted the moment she swiftly lifted off the balcony and locked her legs firmly around his waist. She was definitely unlike his mousy Olivia; she was a vampire on a mission and apparently he was that mission. There was no gentleness or sweetness about her lustful demeanor unlike the meek and nonaggressive youthful creature he had chosen to again use in his ritual that honored his first feeding. Her vocals were that of a devil feline hissing and snarling as her forceful lips devoured his; purposefully her fangs bit against his lips. He stumbled backwards slamming against the doorframe. For the first time in all his eternal life he was the one pursued by a creature that was determined to bring him into lustful submission. He gasped the moment her lips finally released his. Her legs tightened around his waist as her arms pulled back then her hands snatched front of his shirt and swiftly the material was torn down the center exposing his chest. His hands grabbed her thighs and finally broke her leggy entrapment then with a violent shove she was finally forced off him.

Vivian stumbled backwards and struck back against the balcony rail. She was beyond worked up; she felt her eyes gleam with their silvery discoloration as they widely refocused on his mouth. "Oh, I want some more!" she hissed while snatching the front of her bodice and with a swift jerk it was torn away exposing the snug corset beneath. "I know you love it…oh do I ever!" she growled confidently then with a push of her feet she lunged forward swiftly snatching the sides of his face again and dug her lengthened nails into his skin. She felt his hands roughly grab hold of her shoulders then she was again torn off him and swiftly slammed down against the balcony. She blissfully giggled; oh, how she loved rough vampire foreplay. Wait, where was he; she asked in thought with her eyes shifting side to side; why wasn't he on top of her and embedding those tasty fangs of his into her willing flesh. She darted up seated and he stood looming near the doorway and looked damned confused but she too was confused why he wasn't doing what he was supposed to be doing; her. She planted her hands on her hips, "What the hell you waiting for?!" she shouted up at him, "You sure in the hell don't need an invite to enter this!" she pointed at herself.

Dandridge was shocked or was he more amazed; he couldn't decipher a decision. "Perhaps my Brother is a more appropriate choice for such an entrance." He stated with a quick shake of his head then turned moving back inside.

"Say what?!" she said with surprise then scrambled to her feet, "I don't want fucking Lee Dandridge!" She rushed trying to catch up with his wide strides, "I'm not into him that's for damned sure!" She followed him out into a more lit corridor, "He's not my type!" She skidded to a stop when he had.

Dandridge slowly turned with the lines about his brow more prominent with question. "Well, you are not mine." He stated and saw pure and true surprise lift her brows and widen her eyes. He turned his back to her.

"Oh I'm not am I?" She grumbled and lost her surprise to more of a fit of not getting what she wanted which was him, "Then what's with that painting." She watched him cease his retreat then again he slowly turned. Oops, she thought, just made a big booboo confession.

"You were the one." He grumbled with a snarl again lifting his top lip. He stepped towards her lifting his hand and lengthened index aiming blame at her, "You are the one who went into my private studio."

"Um," she mumbled; not getting a positive vibe by his approach and the reddening of his eyes.

"Why did you do attempt to destroy that painting?!" he asked with anger inflicting his tone.

"I…um…" she was at a loss for words. Why? Well, because she felt that woman was a fucking moron for one. And secondly, that woman wasn't her; his eventual wife. "She, well, she doesn't deserve you." She quickly stated, "She's so god awful perky bouncing around like she's walking on some sickening cloud." She started mocking the girl doing a little pansy dance on her tiptoes and arms up. "Oh, look at me!" she made fun of the girl's high pitched sweet voice, "I'm a virgin and, oh, I'm with the sexiest man in the entire world!" She abruptly put an end to her mocking, opened her mouth wide and brought her finger into her mouth as if she were going to vomit on the thought of that little girl. "Ewe!" she grimaced, "How can you seriously be attracted to that, hmm?" She wasn't one bit intimidated by his bitter red eyes; they were fabulous to look at. "Oh, hell, if I were you I'd just up and put yourself out of your misery and suck the little cupcake princess dry." She suggested followed by a wicked laugh, "Do yourself favor; take her out of the equation because I will literally start questioning your taste in women, if that's what you call a woman."

"Who in the hell do you think you are?!" he loudly growled, "What right do you have to remotely think you can speak to me as you are?!"

"Vivian fucking Addams," she answered; he should know that by now, "Duh," Oh, was he really trying to intimidate her by snarling his very sexy fangs. "Really," she shook her head then let out an amused laugh, "You don't scare me, Mr. Dandridge, because the more you stand there glaring at me with your gorgeous red eyes and snarling those remarkable fangs the more I want you." Yep, it was his fault that he was again lunged upon by pure vampire sex. She brought him down backwards hitting the floor with her straddled on top of him. Her lips were again attacking his with ferocious and determined lust. The more he tried to the shove her off the more she wanted him; always wanted what she couldn't have but eventually it became hers, he was no exception. She laughed enjoying his monster growls of protest. She darted up and beamed down at him, "You're growls say no but you're red eyes say yes!" she broadened her smile exposing her fangs then lunged back down slapping her hands to the side of his face. It was like roping a raging bull at a rodeo for her.

He was caught between being enraged and excited by that blatant and stubborn vampire. His hands grabbed her wrists then shoved sending her backwards but this time he was on top of her instead of retreating to return to his typical nightly routine which was interrupted by the likes of her. For centuries he stayed away from other female vampires in ways of attraction, focused on continuing as he had for centuries. For centuries he would pick proper and demur little angels then when the time came he took their lives after presenting them their immortalized image which would be added to others hung on the wall. Now he had the total opposite beneath him which made her positively beam with further lust and desire for him. Who the hell was Vivian Addams and why was she so damned determined to sexually dig her claws and penetrate her fangs into him? She was as mysterious as that unfinished painting he had been desperately attempting not to finish because if he obsessed further with it he felt he would go mad. Yet, now he was faced with another maddening issue, her.

He slammed her arms down against the marble trying to catch his bearings while loomed above her. He desperately tried to ignore the manner her body was eagerly writhing sexually beneath him. His eyes looked down at her; her ebony hair fanned out like a black halo as her eyes practically glowed with nothing but pure sexual determination and her lips held a firm puckered smirk. He was already corrupt just by his nature alone but felt a whole other corruption developed because of her. He would never vocally admit but the moment he saw her there was definitely an attraction but fought against it. In such a short time, hours, she had troubled, frustrated, annoyed and now aroused him. He lowly growled then couldn't resist the temptation that was her. Swiftly he gave her what she wanted crushing his lips against hers sending her body into further writhing fits of sexual responses. There was more unleashed passion pulled from him than he had ever felt in that fleeting moment. For centuries he spent delicately swooning proper young virginal ladies always before the age of twenty. Each one he would gently pluck then devoured them before the break of dawn. He became accustomed to tasting the corruption he gave within their innocent blood.

Eagerly she brought her legs up and locked them powerfully around his waist then pulled him down against her with just those legs. She hadn't worked that hard to get him riled in never! He made her what she was and now he was reaping the benefits; though he was clueless to the actual nature of their bond. Her hell was becoming her heaven which gave her a new idea what had resulted from her being staked. She hadn't been thrown into a miserable hell; she had been literally thrown head first through a massive time shift back into her beloved's lengthy past. Perhaps it was his gift of returning those unknown memories. She didn't care, again he was becoming hers and it was thrilling. She arched her back pressing her body up against his while his lips firmly lavish hers with that passion she loved about him. She knew it was now proven that perky ladies in white weren't his deal; she was! She jerked her lips from his and quickly shifted her head to the side offering him to finally sink his fangs into her milky neck. "Do it!" she shouted wanting to be reminded of the heaven his firm fanged embrace always delivered.

He looked to the side of her offered neck. His head titled back and his lips parted pulling back over his fangs. With swiftness he bore down against the side of her neck and heard her loudly hiss with pleasure as her body again lifted arching her back. He immediately tasted the flavorful sins that filled every distinct layer of her immortal blood; the lives she had consumed from innocence to the corrupt. His eyes snapped open the moment he tasted a familiar essence within the thick flows of her blood; his. He quickly drew back with a startled gasp. His eyes looked to the side of her face then he roughly broke free of her leggy embrace rising off her and stepped back. His eyes couldn't leave her face; he didn't recognize her, didn't know her but how was his blood mingled with hers. "Who are you?" he asked with confusion.

Vivian sighed with disappointment; the glorious pain of his powerful bite ended and now he was asking stupid questions again. Her head slowly turned and she sat up looking up at his confused expression. "I thought I answered that question," she grumbled, "Like a million damned times already!" She reached up to him wanting him back where he belonged, between her legs and his mouth latched to her neck. She frowned upon him taking a further step back. Her mind reeled with a reason for his abrupt end to that much desired frolic then it dawned on her. "Oh," she sighed realizing he had quickly recognized his own essence in her blood. Her hand lifted and touched the side of her neck feeling the slick of her blood. She brought her fingers to her lips and took a lick; yep it was there. "You possibly wouldn't believe me if I told you who I am to you." She stated then reluctantly looked up at him, "I probably will have a difficult time believing it myself because its way beyond the concept of what we are."

"You better start explaining yourself now." He warned her.

Her eyes lowered with her shoulders slumped. "I'm, well, your wife." She said; weird telling her own husband that she's his wife when he wouldn't know that for centuries.

Dandridge grimaced at her statement. He had one wife in his lengthy lifetime and she was dead, dead because of him and because of his sister. He watched her flop back against the floor focusing on the ceiling. "Like I said, you won't believe me." He heard her whine then took a step forward and said, "Explain how my blood managed to be in yours."

"Gah," she whined loudly, "Because you made me."

"You're mistaken." He refused to accept her explanation; he had just met her that night.

"Nope," she said keeping her eyes focused on the ceiling, "You gifted me in 1982. I recently learned that some butthole stole some serious memories from me in 1961," she lifted a hand raising her index finger, "New Year's Eve 1969," she lifted her middle finger, "And in 1975." She ended with her second to the last finger lifted then dropped her hand down. "In 2015 you popped the question after making me wait for too damned long to make an honest vampire out of me." She lifted her head off the floor and looked at him; as predicted he was having one hell of a time believing her. Her head dropped back down, "The evening following our eternal union," She lifted her left hand and aimed the wedding band and ruby engagement ring at him then dropped her hand, "We stepped out beneath a full moon and took on four very hairy werewolves; Ramm, Lily, Miikka, and Milkka. It was war and while you were about to take down the hairy bitch Lily, her equally hairy boyfriend Ramm decided he was going to pole-vault a very big tree limb and impale you with it. Well, being the devoted and loving wife that I am, I stepped in front of that limb and, bam, straight through the heart and I went down followed by you going down because," she paused with the images vivid, "Because you die, I die which means if I die, you die. Hence why I assumed I was in hell. And I woke up in your big back yard with not a single damned soul knowing who the fuck Vivian Addams is or will be or something like that; it sucks." She forced herself to sit up and saw that his face was completely void of expression.

Dandridge wasn't sure how to take what she just told him. Surely vampires existed but could possible rifts through time exist? He saw that she truly believed what she had told him but could he?

"Can you imagine what it feels like for me to know that you don't know who I am?" she spoke with her tone soft, "It's not fair that I finally got what I wanted and out of my selflessness to protect you it was taken away." It was painful saying that revelation out loud, "It took so long for us to finally and truly find one another and in the blink of a cruel eye; we were separated by centuries though you're standing right here in front of me." Maybe she was in hell after all because it was beginning to feel like it, "You're blood is in mine because you willingly let me drink from you in show of…" she halted; she had finally had the opportunity to tell him she loved him and now she couldn't do it because the creature before her didn't love her; he loved her far in the future. She sluggishly rose up onto her feet wishing she had gone straight into the fiery pits of hell. "I'm oblivious to the meaning of any of this." She confessed, "I would prefer burning in the flames of hell or being tortured for an eternity by a sadistic demon than being here where you see me as a complete stranger who oddly has an immediate thing for you." She nervously gathered her hair over her shoulder and started combing her fingers through it. "So, yeah, I painted the mustache on your girlfriend's face because I'm a very territorial vampire and I loathe the halfwit with a very jealous passion." She turned her eyes away, "I'm not crazy, I'm crazy for you but that's about it and I'm a total bitch but I like to believe that's one of my qualities you've always found attractive about me."

"You are telling the truth, aren't you?" he asked; he was part of an unbelievable world and would be a hypocrite if he chose not to believe her.

"Yeah, I unfortunately am telling the truth." She again sighed, "So, I have no idea what to do. I'm more lost than I ever thought imaginable. All I want is to go back where I'm your queen and you're my king. I want to return to the time when you couldn't get enough of my gorgeous ass and tits and I most definitely couldn't get enough of your lips; their my obsession." She took a short step forward but still didn't look at him, "I want to be where you and I share our meals then fuck and suck because we're both awesome at it. I want to return where I'm the center of your universe and would do anything to save or protect me and where I would do the same and obviously have; again, huge assed stick through my heart." She finally forced herself to look at him though almost shyly, "Just to let you know, you look sexy with or without long hair. And you're mouth, well, that never changes, thankfully."

His eyes frowned then looked at her as she seemed now a shyer version of the determined vampire who earlier was literally using every inch of her body to subdue him. "I'm unsure what to say." He confessed, "Everything you have said sounds so unbelievable but," he paused seeing her reluctance to look at him, "Vampires are unbelievable but we are very real. And, so, I cannot say that what you have told me is unreal. But, I am not the vampire you know."

"Yeah, figured that out the moment I saw fancy pants." She grumbled, "She's totally not you; look at me and know you actually develop real taste."

He couldn't help but laugh at her statement, "Well, I can officially say," he crossed his arms over his chest, "You don't cease to amaze me, Vivian Addams."

Her lips puckered with that slight smile hearing him say what he had; just as his future self proclaimed. "Are you in love with that, um, her?" she asked him; been bugging her.

"No," he blatantly and honestly said, "She has only little significance. She is to be part of a long timed tradition."

Vivian's brow lifted curiously to his statement. "Oh, and what is that?" she curiously asked.

"The evening I finish her portrait, I take her life." He stated, the first time he had ever done so.

"That's creepy," she commented with the corners of her lips perking a bit more, "You're positively evil, Mr. Dandridge, now and later. I am so relieved you never changed." She actually witnessed him crack that slanted smile she so adored and loved, "When do you finish the painting?"

His eyes looked at her curiously, "Well, since someone decided to add her own signature," he reminded her of the mustache addition, "It would've been done tonight."

Her puckered smile faded, "That blows."

"But, it still might get finished tonight." He added and again watched her eyes brighten, "What is it that you want, Vivian, that you are so desperately trying not to say?"

Oh she was thankful for those returned memories because his very question was reminiscent of the future. "Oh, I was thinking," she felt truly evil which he always helped her achieve, "When you finish that portrait that maybe you would give me the honors of being there," she felt her eyes gleam with that sinister evil, "So I can witness you dispatch the annoyingly virtuous and disgustingly sweet Olivia."

He started to understand exactly why he would choose Vivian Addams for the gift. His intrigue had grown which had him step directly in front of her. "And is that all you are asking for, Vivian?" he asked her.

"No," she chimed loving him standing right in front of her with that devil beautifully sparkling in his truly amazing eyes and grinning across his lips, "I want to have the pleasure," she reached her hand and brought her red nail tip to the dip between his collarbones, "To maybe have a little taste of the corruption I know you deliver so well into the blood of little bitches like her." She dragged that nail tip down the center of his exposed chest, "Then after she's all gone and a pale corpse I want to give you a taste of things to come."

A knock sounded on the door; young Olivia turned from the mirror of her vanity looking to the door. Her hazel eyes frowned wondering who would be knocking on her door at such a late hour. She slowly rose up from on her bare feet with her hand clutching and gathering together the front seams of her delicate white nightdress. Another knock sounded then she heard, "Olivia," she immediately recognized the voice as her fiancé's. Her eyes still frowned as her little heart pitter pattered. She moved a bit quicker towards the door curious to what brought her arranged husband to be. At the door she reached and twisted the lock then gently grabbed the brass knob. "Jerry," she spoke with her meek little voice then crept the door open enough to peer out into the dimly lit corridor outside her door finding his silhouette, "Is something the matter?"

"No," Dandridge spoke bringing his hand against the door, "But I have a gift for you."

"Oh, but at this late an hour?" she questioned noticing that he indeed had something tucked under his arm.

"Please, I was unable to wait any longer to give you your special gift." He sang with that smooth melody; could smell the virginal essence radiating from her pulsing blood that pumped rapidly throughout her delicate frame.

"Is it not wrong for you to come into my bedroom before we are married?" she asked; her sweet innocence confused, just his presence weakened fragments of her well trained morals and ethics and traditions of old.

"No," he softly sang as his hand pressed back against the door guiding it open; her delicate hand slipping from the door, "I have worked tirelessly to finish this for you, darling, and it would only give me misery if I cannot give it to you this very instant."

"Well," she slightly hesitated, "I suppose it'll be fine this one time." She stepped back, "You may come in." Her eyes followed his graceful entrance as he stepped over the threshold of her private room. She quietly closed her door in hopes her dear papa wouldn't hear a single sound of such an improper visit at an improper hour of the evening when all others were asleep. She turned and watched as he set the large gift propped against the foot of her white linen draped bed then proceeded to set up an easel. Her slightly full lips formed a curious soft smile as she stood shyly uncertain how to approach such a situation she had never been prepped to deal with throughout her etiquette training. "What is it?" she asked with her voice so sweet and innocent.

Dandridge lifted the covered portrait and mounted it against the easel then looked to the little delicate flower of a very young woman. He reached out his hand, "Come and I will show you." He indulged her reluctance, her hesitation to be alone with her supposed intended, "It is perfectly alright, come." He turned his hand palm up then watched her slowly approach. The moment her hand was against his he gripped then pulled her forward. She released a surprised gasp the moment she was brought against him; his eyes instantly burned into hers. He released her hand then brought his arm around her tiny waist. He reached a hand without turning his eyes from hers and gathered the cover then jerked it from covering the portrait. The white and paint stained sheath dropped to the floor then his hand gently gripped her chin and he guided her head facing his gift. He watched her face closely as her eyes grew wide with a sweet gleam upon seeing her image immortalized on canvas and perfectly blended paint. "Oh, Jerry," he listened to her gasp with a soft sigh, "It is beautiful and it reflects me so well."

He nudged her firmer against him. "Yes, it does." He spoke softly then watched her finally turn her eyes from her painted image and lift looking into his, "You will forever be as you are now." He released her chin and slid the back of his fingers against her sweet face which immediately burst with blushing heat filling her cheeks. His head lightly tilted then neared his lips down to her but she quickly startled pushing her hand against his chest in protest. "Don't I at least get a kiss for my gift?" he asked while burning his eyes deeper within widened eyes. He watched the effects of his gaze, her lids softened then gently he brought his lips against hers feeling the heat. She softly sighed against his tender kiss; the tip of his tongue pressed lightly between her slightly parted lips. Her innocence not only reflected in that sweet virginal scent but in the manner her lips trembled in response to his tender kiss. He heightened the motion of his lips guiding her in the direction of corruption. Her nervous gasps growing his desire to consume her sweetness. His eyes shifted from hers upon feeling a particular arrival of a very powerful essence.

Through the seam beneath the closed bedroom door billowed and streamed an unnatural mist. Upward the mist swirled higher and higher and soon, before Dandridge's eyes formed the unmistakable curvy figure of Vivian's. He watched closely as Vivian leaned back against the door as the remnants of the mist faded drifting down against the floor at her sixteenth century heels. He turned guiding Olivia down against the foot of the bed. He quickly reignited the burn of his eyes within Olivia's and again brought his lips down against her but with more force hearing her somewhat whine in response to his aggression. His hands swiftly moved down gathering upward the delicate flowing hem of Olivia's nightdress feeling her body's building heat burn through the material of his clothing and penetrate his chilled flesh. He felt her body awkwardly respond to his every forceful kiss and touch; unlike the expert responses previously experienced from Vivian.

Vivian stood quietly with her illuminated crystal eyes, the bloody fracture lines burst bringing her pupils shrunken. She had always loved to indulge in her Mr. Dandridge's graceful expertise when it came to subduing innocents such as Olivia. It was beyond arousing while watchful of his every action expertly cunning and driving poor Olivia away from purity and into the powerful embrace of sinful and corruptive lust. She lightly licked the tip of her tongue between her slightly puckered lips as her body physically responded to the arousal his actions caused. Her hands lifted pressing down against the prominent lifted mounds of her breasts then firmly slid her hands down over the snugly fitted sixteenth century corset. Her eyes held their non-blinking focus on Dandridge's continued actions. She gasped in sync to Olivia's the moment Dandridge physically plucked that young thing's sweet chastity which forever removed the purity of virginity. Now, she anticipated the moment she would hear a whole other gasp come from the little halfwit's gaped pretty mouth. Her hands eagerly slid down against her hips, her grown nails snagged against the semi sheer pantaloons.

Dandridge rose up now that he committed the second part of his ritual; the virgin was no longer a virgin and anxiously he anticipated the moment he would taste his actions in her blood. His head arched back then his lips snarled and the white fangs elongated prompted by the flex of his jaw. His eyes rolled and were consumed by their vampire red. His mouth opened wide bearing his fangs then, with no further delay, he lunged down swiftly tearing his fangs into the side of her pretty neck. Her gasp was long and drawn out as her body arch in response to the erotic pain. He bit down harder bringing a steady flow of her tainted blood passed his penetrated fangs and suckling lips. Over and over he had repeated that ritual but that night was special for behind him were Vivian's steadily watchful eyes which delivered a new form of arousal and passion inside him.

Vivian snarled her lips exposing her grown fangs; her body was enflamed with pure animalistic arousal. Olivia's loud and long gasp followed by short ecstasy filled whines made her body squirm with anticipation. She pushed back against the door and with a graceful strut swaying her curvy hips, eyes wide with focus and lust; she approached the foot of the bed. Her hands were relentlessly fondling her abundant curves. She shifted her footing and moved to the corner of the bed; not once did her eyes pry away from such an erotic display of her future husband's ruthlessness and evil she so loved. Her nails dug against the thick and stiff material, shredded bits of the material. Her fingers dragged upward then gripped the top of the corset and with an eager steady pull the material tore down the middle. The torn and shredded corset dropped to the floor then she leaned forward pressing her hands down against the bed followed by her knees.

Dandridge drew back with a gasp; his blood glistening lips snarled with a satisfied smile as he licked the tips of his tongue across his teeth and fangs savoring Olivia's tainted flavor. His large red eyes shifted to Vivian who slowly slinked her way towards him. Yes, he truly understood such a perfect choice; the animalistic lust in Vivian's eyes was reason enough to gift her. He rose up as Olivia continued to softly moan within the depths of pure erotic intoxication. His eyes focused on Vivian, anticipating the vampire vixen's actions. He watched the moment Vivian reached the sluggishly writhing Olivia; the femme fatale rose up onto her knees gathering her ebony hair over her left shoulder then she leaned forward bringing her arm over Olivia. His lips smirked witnessing probably the most fascinating turn of events unfold; the deadliest beauty preparing to finish what he started.

Vivian was more aroused by the fact her Mr. Dandridge was standing right before Olivia's sprawled legs and was about to see what he was in for in the future. She looked down at the intoxicated expression throughout Olivia's pale face; the blood half devoured by the most hellish stunning mouth she had ever known. She leaned down slowly nudging Olivia's lips in her sight. She pressed her lips down against Olivia's tasting Dandridge's essence on the youth's sickeningly sweet lips. She indulged the flavors of each of Olivia's breathy sighs gave; that sweetness tarnished by Dandridge's cunning actions. Her lips parted then she harshly pierced her fangs into the youth's bottom lip which sent Olivia into a startled panic. Her hand grasped Olivia's throat pinning her down against the bed while her legs started to kick. She suckled hard pulling blood from the youth's lip. She jerked back tearing the youth's bloodied lip with her fangs. Swiftly her mouth latched over Olivia's; tasted her every muffled scream and flow of blood. No more pretty mouth; she laughed in thought; no more innocence and no more Mr. Dandridge for Olivia! She jerked back with a gasp and wicked smile; blood stained her lips and chin. Typically not a messy vampire but it was worth the mess when it came to assisting in the elimination of something unworthy of a fine creature such as her Mr. Dandridge. With a growl she darted back down ripping her fangs into the side of Olivia's neck hearing the youth's blood gurgled whine.

That was unexpectedly brutal; Dandridge thought; but morbidly refreshing. He watched Olivia's final moments of struggle then she went limp and wide eyed beneath Vivian's brutality. His eyes followed the moment Vivian darted up seated on her legs; her softly puckered lips dripping with blood that trickled through the blood staining her chin. That glisten of crimson against Vivian's milky skin enhanced her already perfect beauty. He quickly responded, snatched Vivian by the back of her neck then swiftly crushed his lips against hers. His lips suckled the blood from her lips with passionate determination as his tongue licked against her blood coated fangs. Her arms instinctively went around his neck gripping firmly the back of his lengthy black hair. With animalistic growls and hisses both he and Vivian dropped to the floor with her beneath him. The easel was roughly bumped sending the portrait toppling backwards to the floor.

Vivian hands snatched his fresh shirt and tore it open then grabbing the back of his hair she pulled herself up with fangs snarled. She didn't hesitate and ripped into the side of his neck hearing his loud snarl hinted with a pleasured gasp. Swiftly she felt that familiar swirling effects his blood always gave which caused her to drop back against the floor. Her body arched; something more weighing seemed to suddenly form inside her. Her head spun beyond dizzying, her eyes snapped wide; what was happening, something was wrong, she screamed in her mind. Everything around her grew black, swallowed by quick darkness. She felt the pain again, the pain of that stake embedded into her chest and through her heart. "Vivian…" she heard a voice in the black void; whose voice did she hear? "Vivian…" the voice echoed growing louder; who the hell is that, she knew that voice…


	6. Episode Six:Where the Hell Am I? Part 3

Fright Night Series

Season Four-Final Season

Episode Six

Where the Hell Am I?

Part Four

By

~GaGa4FrightNight~

_(Author)_

_Okay, hopefully this will explain what's happening to Vivian. How'd you like the whole time travel scenario? Yeah I used it before but this is different by Vivian playing an actual role and ain't some kinda ghost! Well, enjoy, my pets!_

_Loves,_

_~GaGa4FrightNight~_

Dandridge slammed his hands down atop the dining table causing the place settings to rattle. His eyes glared down the length of the table to Fredrick. "You said what we did would bring her back!" he grumbled with his lips snarled, "It's been three days and she hasn't stirred or shown any signs of waking!"

Fredrick maintained his composure while seated at the foot of the table. "I said there was no determination how long it would take for her to wake." He stated calmly understanding Dandridge's heated frustrations and rage, "You must be patient, my Lord."

Dandridge had no time for damned patience; he wanted her back and wanted her back right then and there. He pushed back against the table. "There is something wrong, I can feel it." He snapped with another loud grumble, "Something isn't right. It's as if she is there but she's not. Physically she is perfect and flawless but inside her something is amiss."

"Might I add some insight to your dilemma, good sirs?" A voice interrupted and both Fredrick and Dandridge looked to the middle of the table where before there was no one but now sat the cloaked and hooded Granth. The Soul Eater lifted a pale hand with his yellowed nailed index finger erect.

"What?!" Dandridge snapped seeing the ominous glow of Granth's eyes beneath the shadow of the tattered hood.

Granth slowly lowered his hand peering at the infuriated and flustered Dandridge. "I know what is the matter with your beloved." He confessed then heard those chattering voices of those inside his body and mind. His head darted down then grumbled, "Shut up! This is no concern of yours, all of you!" He lifted his head and again looked to the frowning Dandridge. "Yes, I know what is wrong with Mistress Vivian." He again stated while ignoring those many voices and lifted a tube of Pringles, removed the plastic lid and stuffed his hand into the tube removing a small stack of crisps and popped them into his mouth.

Dandridge narrowed his eyes suspiciously at the Soul Eater. "Then what is wrong with her?" he asked with a doubtful tone.

"It was my doing," Granth confessed while chewing on the crisps and watched the master vampire's expression fade into unreadable stone, "I am fond of Mistress Vivian and all of you who have been such gracious hosts plus you," he lifted his hand pointing at Dandridge, his fingers stained orange by the dusting of cheese, "Gave me the pleasure of devouring your sister's soul and so," he lowered his hand back into the Pringles tube, "Upon Mistress Vivian's selfless act in attempt to prevent her husband's demise and upon knowing how she would suffer greatly I," he pointed his lengthy yellowed and orange dusted nail at himself while with another stack of crisps pinched between his thumb and middle finger, "Took it upon myself and my many inherited abilities…" he froze hearing a comment from the interior of his mind his fangs snarled with bit of cheese dust and potato crisps visible , "I do not steal abilities, you morons! Now, enough and leave be me to finish!" He shook his head and placed the crisps into his mouth, "Where was I? Oh, yes. With my inherited abilities, I inquired one of a particular use which simply gives me the power to release one of suffering through their soul's essence so it is not trapped in the confines of their corpse. I simply granted Vivian solace from her agonies and she is currently elsewhere."

"What do you mean by elsewhere?" Dandridge stepped to the corner of the table.

Granth tucked his hand back into the tube, "What I mean by elsewhere is I do not entirely know. She could be still here but not within her body and technically here. Yes, her soul is still within her body but its essence was delivered elsewhere." He thought for a moment, "Many have described ventures into to other dimensions, as if traveling through the many veils of time but in reality they do not. It is an escape of sorts. Whatever her essence has mind to take her she is brought their safely until the moment her essence returns to her soul and body. How it comes to return I am not entirely certain but it does and it shall. She could simply be living in her fantasies in the manner of a continuous dream." He could see that his words weren't necessarily easing the master vampire's frustrations; popped more crisps into his mouth and proceeded, "She will find that one trigger in her essence that will no doubt return her to you. It is all up to Mistress Vivian at this point and there is nothing not a one of us can do. She is a very stubborn and strong willed creature, like you, and no doubt will happen upon that mysterious trigger and then she will be delivered back to you whole and complete." He slowly rose up, "If you will excuse me, I have a delivery from the pizza of the hut, three stuffed crust pizzas and hot wings arrive. I do love how convenient this millennium has become for my never ending appetite and love for musical entertainment. Yes, I shall watch that YouTube while I consume my pizza and chicken." He bowed his head to both vampires then with a blurred flash he vanished.

"What in the hell…" Dandridge grumbled; his frustrations were definitely not removed by the strange creature's confession. His hand again slammed down against the tabletop.

"Vivian…" the voice again said her name and sounded above her, "Viv…" she heard the voice clearer. "Pauly?" she mumbled still tasting Dandridge's blood in her mouth. Suddenly her eyes snapped open and there was her devoted Pauly looking down at her with a frown. She darted up quickly wrapping her arms around him tightly pressing a hand back against his neatly trimmed brown hair. "Oh, my Pauly." She sang with a large smile so relieved he was alive and unharmed, "Oh, Pauly, I thought I'd never see your damned face again!" She hugged him tighter; always loved him.

Pauly looked confused and surprised by Vivian's sudden outburst. He felt awkward with her hugging him so tightly and for so long. "Mistress, I'm confused." He finally commented on her strange and affectionate behavior then she pulled back her embrace and looked at him with just as much confusion, "Why wouldn't you see my face again?"

"Well, because the last time I saw you, you were…" She paused, the confusion honestly there then her mind reeled with knowing what she had just experienced; was it happening again? "Pauly, what year is it?" she quickly asked seeing his confusion grow more within his grayish blue eyes, "What year is it?"

"1985," Pauly answered quickly not sure what was wrong with her then heard her mumble what he just said. He watched her slowly rise up off the floor onto her fur tuff slippers. He slowly raised up not sure what to say or do. "Viv, are you alright?" he finally asked with concern throughout his tone; he had never seen her that confused. He was confused why he found her on the floor beside her coffin. "Why were you on the floor?" he asked as she slowly turned round.

"Has it happened yet?" Vivian asked with her eyes somewhat vacant as they started down at the floor trying to grasp what was happening to her.

"Has what happened?" Pauly stepped up to her and she suddenly spun around looking at him with her crystal eyes consumed by overwhelming fear and confusion.

"Mr. Dandridge," she said his name but couldn't muster the words to say what she knew happened in 1985.

"Yes," he slightly smiled and saw her look at him as if he were crazy, "You and he already seen each other, if that's what you mean."

"So, it hasn't happened yet." She commented with her voice soft then turned around.

"What, Mistress?" Pauly still didn't understand what was going on.

"How many days has it been since I saw him?" she asked but didn't turn around.

"Mistress, what's wrong, I don't understand…" he silenced the moment she again spun around; there was so much desperation in her eyes he was fearful.

"Tell me, Pauly!" she said with the desperation he saw in her voice.

"Just a few days now." He told her and watched a glimmer of a type of hope begin to mingle with the desperation.

"It's Saturday, isn't it?" she asked knowing that Saturday evening was when the chaos ensue and by the breaking of the Sunday dawn he was no more.

"Well, yes, it's nearing seven." He was desperate trying to grasp what she was getting to, "You never come up after the clocks went off so I came to see…" he was interrupted.

"Shit, I have to get dressed!" she suddenly shouted then rushed through the rental house. It was her chance to stop what had devastated her that year. She rushed into the room filled to the brim with all her vintage fashions, heard Pauly racing behind her. "We're going to his house immediately!" she shouted stripping off her silk nightgown, "I will stop it! It's not happening again!"

"Mistress, please," Pauly was now desperate, "What's happening, I'm confused!"

"So am I!" she confessed while quickly slipping on a black lace bra, "But this is my only chance and I'm taking it! What time is it?"

"It's nearing seven..." He repeated and was going to explain again how he found her as she frantically hurried about the room getting dressed; it was no use, "Should I get the car?" He felt there was no use questioning her reasons any further; not his place.

"Yes!" she yelled tugging a snug skirt up and over her hips.

Vivian anxiously sat in the back seat of the Mercedes feeling as if Pauly wasn't driving fast enough. Her nerves were on edge; the incident of that tragic year replayed over and over. She didn't want to feel that heartbreak over again; it almost killed her once and it would surely kill if it was again felt. For those thirty years she played so many different scenarios how she might have stopped his death; what measures she could have taken. For those three decades she picked through possible signs she missed. She had her chance again to make it right. She could finally tell him she loved him instead of having to wait thirty years until he came back to her. Her eyes widened seeing the Oak Street sign; she was almost there. She could feel him as strong as ever but also felt the impending doom that waited him. And there was his home, creepy and beautiful. Before the car could reach the curb before the house she shoved the door open prompting Pauly to shout after her.

She raced the small walkway and up the porch steps then slammed up against the door trying the knob but it was locked. Her fist balled and frantically rapped against the door's window glass. They weren't there; she couldn't feel him. She spun around trying to think then it dawned on her; Club Radio which she would come to know as Frisco's gentlemen's club. She raced down the steps, her heels clacking against the walkway then the sidewalk. Quickly she got into the vehicle and shouted orders for Pauly to drive to the club. Her anxiousness grew; she wasn't too late, she could stop it! It was her true second chance to again step before his death, just as she did thirty years into the past. How was she going to explain herself; the truth or maybe a little truth? No matter what, she was going to stop him from being taken away from her again.

Club Radio was bustling to the brim with 80s fashioned clubbers, the music loud and steady as were the clusters of dancing bodies. All were oblivious that a vampire now stalked within their world, stalking the young teens Charley Brewster and his girlfriend Amy Peterson. Dandridge had finally snagged hold of young Amy, her face identical to the one he watched fall beneath the veil of death, the death he caused. Within the mass of dancers he moved behind Amy, his hand summoning her to stop; her face dazed by his overwhelming hypnotic presence. His hands moved against her shoulders and slowly they slid down the length of her arms bringing his hands over hers then guided her arms up then embraced over her chest.

"Oh what the fuck you looking at?!" Vivian's loud voice shouted over the music then she shoved her way into the main part of the club stumbling to the railing. Her eyes searched frantically; hell hadn't broken out yet. She grimaced at the black guy ogling her to the left, "Oh fuck off!" she growled, had no time to be ogled though she was admittedly stunning. Her eyes continued to search; hell, Dandridge should be easy to fucking spot, she grumbled in thought. Her eyes froze, there he was but there she was the fucking reason he truly died. "Oh, I don't think so." She hated seeing him getting all dirty with his dance moves on the curly haired virgin. She turned and raced down the stairs stepping down into the dancing bodies. One after another she shoved bodies aside; don't get in the way of a vampire on a mission! She cursed and swore at those in her way. She had them in her sights; time to probably piss him off, she guessed, but was willing to take that risk if it meant his salvation. She skidded to a stop on her spiked heels seeing the moment Dandridge pulled Amy forward against him; wanted to vomit. She swiftly put her foot out and tripped a dumbass who attempted to get in the way of her mission then stepped over the cursing person. Her heels stomped forward and she reached out, "May I cut in?" she shouted snatching the shoulder of his blue sweater then jerked him until he faced her. Firstly he probably expected Charley for he had a smile but it quickly changed to total confusion why she was standing there instead of his other intended target, eighteen year old Charley.

"Vivian, what in the hell are you doing here?!" Dandridge quickly snapped; a whole other wrench thrown into his plans, Vivian Addams.

"Oh, your fine ass needs to come with me right now." Vivian demanded and took a quick look at the teen wrapped in his arm; the girl looked totally out of it, "And you need to forget about that." She pointed at Amy with a wrinkle of disgust about her nose.

"Leave, Vivian," Dandridge demanded then attempted to return his attention to Amy to maintain his hold on her. Again his shirt was grabbed and he was pulled back facing Vivian. "Vivian!" he shouted at her.

"Fuck the bitch, Mr. Dandridge, because she ain't worth, baby." Vivian grumbled at him with her hands on her hips. Oh, then she heard the unwanted shouts from the frantic boyfriend. "Oh, Charley Brewster right?" she nodded, great maybe she could kill him in 1985 then kick her Mr. Dandridge's gorgeous butt for being a stubborn ass. "That's it," she growled then proceeded removing her darling heels, "If you won't come willingly, Mr. Dandridge, I'll drag your ass out of here."

Charley stumbled forward after having fought his way through the crowd. Before him was a woman's backside but before her was Dandridge with Amy. He quickly darted to the right preparing to snatch Amy away from his monster.

Dandridge quickly looked from Vivian upon spotting Charley. He again turned his attention to Amy just as Charley reached for her but quickly he pulled her back behind him. "I don't think so, Charley." He threatened the thorn in his side.

Vivian was fed up and darted forward snatching Amy's arm then jerked the girl from Dandridge. "Here, you little shit, take her!" she shouted to Charley then literally shoved Amy into the boy's arms, "Whatever you do, Chuck, don't go to bed without the lights on and cross against your chest because I got my eye on you." She snarled startling the boy with her display of fangs. She quickly laughed upon Charley stumbling away terrified while keeping hold of his sweetheart. Suddenly the sheer fabric of her blouse was snatched then she was jerked forward seeing what she expected would be seen; pissed off red eyes. "Oh, don't look at me like that!" she grumbled while struggling to get slip her shoes back on, "You'll thank me one day and believe me you will."

"Oh, Vivian," Dandridge growled in her face, "You shouldn't have done that."

"What," she snapped back, "You gonna tell me not to do this?" She slapped her hands to the sides of his face and crushed her lips against his. His pissed off mouth and anger induced fangs were lovely.

"Hey, what the hell's going on here?!" a man's deep voice shouted.

Vivian pulled back and simply lifted her arm and aimed her middle finger at two bouncers; one tall and thin and the other a quite robust fellow and both had shaved heads. "I did you a huge favor tonight, Mr. Dandridge, and for myself as well." She stated ignoring the angry black men wearing yellow tank tops with the club's logo, "Yes, Charley Brewster is a huge pain in your ass but if you don't listen to me, well, you won't have an ass for him to be a pain in."

"What are you talking about, Vivian?" Dandridge grumbled loudly over the music; he had more pressing matters to deal with which included the young Amy who Vivian so eagerly handed over, "I don't have time for this and I'll deal with you later." He turned to leave.

"You won't be able to later." Vivian stated planting her hands on her hips, "That's my point, Mr. Dandridge, is there will be no later for you."

Dandridge froze then slowly he turned to the side looking at her with question towards her meaning.

"That's right," She shouted over the music though her tone was no longer angry but solemn, "By morning, later will be a long, long ways away for you." And it would be a long, long, very long ways away from her, thirty years to be exact. "If you go after them you might as well say your final farewell to me now because you won't be able to after dawn." She saw the confusion in his large brown eyes and about the corners of his lovely mouth, "You walk away from me now and, even if you manage to get Amy, Peter Vincent and Charley Brewster succeed, you don't. Don't make me spell it out to you, please. This is my gift to you, Mr. Dandridge, for making me who I am but mostly for what you truly mean to me." She took a step forward and it was her time, her second chance to tell him truths she originally didn't realize until it was too late, "Turning Amy will not make you happy because it will kill you. And when you die, part of me will die too."  
>"What are you saying, Vivian?" he asked seeing something totally unexpected in her large blue eyes.<p>

"I'm saying," she took another step forward, "Well, probably the most unexpected thing in the entire universe that could ever come out these gorgeous red lips." She looked him deep in the eyes, "I'm saying you don't need to look anymore, Mr. Dandridge, because what you have been looking for all these centuries is right in front of you. I'm right here, look at me, really look at me. Set aside your need for a face of a ghost that's been haunting you for all this time, in that portrait, in all those portraits you yourself have painted. But remember, please, one portrait in particular," She sighed, "Black hair down to the ass, milky skin, and a killer profile. That portrait as been your real mystery, Mr. Dandridge, but, you don't really know this, that mystery was solved in 1961 when a sickeningly but deceptively sweet black haired seventeen year old bounced into her living room to meet her parents' guest, you." She saw the weight of her words taking their effect in his eyes, "And it was solved over and over again, New Year's Eve 1969, the summer of 1975, and finally the fall1982 and that was when it all came full circle and this is where that circle comes to an end."

"How…" Dandridge actually mumbled; how did she know those dates where he stepped into her life repeatedly.

"Don't ask how I remember, just know that I do." She slightly shook her head, "The choice is yours, my Mr. Dandridge, you can walk out of this club chasing after the one thing that condemns you or you can walk out of here with someone who chasing is not an issue."

"This is impossible," Dandridge commented feeling confused; that wasn't him.

"No, it's possible," she nodded, "It's damn possible because I'm standing right in fucking front of you. I'm possible. I'm real. And the one thing that is undeniably possible, my gorgeous Mr. Dandridge," she had to do it, had to say it, "Is the fact that I love you with all my dead heart and condemned soul and there is no other out there in our world that could muster the strength to confess something so seemingly impossible. It's not, because quite simply, I know I love you. I loved you the first time I saw you, not 1982 but 1961." Sure, it was an unlikely new side of her which was being forwarded to him but it was the only way, she felt, to possibly convince him to give up his damned idiotic mission impossible that would eventually end with him being sent into oblivion by the purity of daylight; God's true fatal weapon to their kind. "Take what you get from everything I just yelled out openly before two huge bouncers who are," her head slowly turned and eyes narrowed at the two guys, "Seriously about to piss me off because eavesdropping is just plain rude!"

"What you gonna do about it, huh, lady?!" the taller and thinner one said with his muscular arms crossed.

Vivian's evil smirk formed, "Do you really wanna know what I could quite possibly do about you and your burnt marshmallow friend?" She was in no mood, never in the mood for anyone get between her and her very delicate situation. She turned and stepped up to the man with her fists against her hips, "Don't fuck with a woman on a mission, asshole." Her eyes widened giving him a vibrant glimpse of her silvery eyes; she watched his stern expression fade under fear.

"Leon, let's deal with those teens." The guy said nudging his bulky bouncer partner; he stumbled a bit backing away from the infuriated beauty whose eyes seemed evilly unnatural. He turned and pulled his chum with him. "But they already gone." The bulkier guy mumbled.

"Yeah, that's what I thought!" Vivian shouted after them then turned her head. Her eyes narrowed because someone just up and slipped away. "Damn him!" she grumbled then marched into the mass of onlookers and shoved people aside as her eyes aimed at Dandridge's backside. "Get back here, I'm not through with you!" she shouted and stomped her heels towards him, "Damn it, you stubborn shithead!" Her legs moved into wide and determined strides then she pushed her heels against the floor and lunged. She leapt on top of him latching her arms around his neck, "You're not going anywhere!" she snarled then felt him grab her wrists and suddenly, surprisingly, she was pulled and literally flipped over him. Her legs and arms flayed midair then she crashed down atop a table scattering the folks into screams. "Son of a bitch!" she grumbled while stunned and on her back but not in a good way. She titled her head back and peered up at him, "Really?!" she snapped, "Seriously?!"

"Enough, Vivian!" Dandridge threatened her aiming his finger down at her.

"Dude, you can't do that to a…" a male clubber approached but startled back the moment Dandridge looked to him with red eyes and snarled fangs, "Holy shit!" the guy yelled then spun around and ran.

Vivian rose up with the grace of a vampire then spun around atop the broken and collapsed table. "You wanna do this the hard way, huh, sexy, fine by me!" She snarled her fangs at him sending more people into a fit of screams, "I'll just chuck this up as a lovers spat then we'll fuck and make up." She lunged forward as the panic grew within the club. Her powerful lunge sent him backwards hitting the floor. Wow, talk about déjà-vu! She slapped her hands to the sides of his face, "You ain't going anywhere but with me, damn it!" she growled down at him then he slammed his hands into her perfect chest sending her skidding backwards across the emptied floor; clubbers were stampeding their way out of the club. She crashed back into the broken table but jumped up. She smoothed her hands over her curves, "Yeah, you know I like it rough, baby!" she smirked then again lunged but this time he snatched her by the throat with ease and stealth then with a powerful toss into the air she went flying then collided into a mass of stampeding clubbers, took a few down with her. "Damn, he's stubborn as hell." She mumbled then again rose up, "Let's just talk, shall we?" she asked then stomped her heels heading right for him, "No use getting all violent and shit when we could simply sit down for a nice gin and tonic and talk." She neared him and again he snatched her by the throat, "You throw me again, I swear I'll come right back and we can keep it going until the cops arrive."

Dandridge was fuming; Vivian had come and ruined everything but what was truly disturbing were her reasons why which he desperately tried not to believe. He jerked his hand back; there was no way he was going to get his hands on Amy but surely expected Charley to arrive with Peter Vincent. "You better make this worth my damned while, Vivian." He aimed his finger at her; the club vacant but the distant sound of screams could be heard, "If not, I'll make you regret ever interrupted me." He turned preparing to leave, preparing to hear what other nonsense excuses she had for her behavior.

"Ah," Vivian whined, "Don't be mad at me." She quickly followed, "Best go to my place because you officially have stalkers wanting to stake your gorgeous ass!" She literally made a little girlish bounce and skipped up behind him, "Let's have a sleep over! You can share my coffin and lay on top of me all day long!" She bellowed a laugh though he obviously ignored her.

Outside the chaos of people were scattering all directions; no police sirens yet. Dandridge came storming out of the club where Billy stood confused while holding his master's leather trench. Dandridge snatched the trench as Vivian was close on his heels. Vivian skidded to a halt upon seeing Billy and smiled then swayed her hips up to the big brute. "Hiya, Billy, how's it hanging?" she asked as he grimaced at her then silently turned for the jeep, "Yeah, love you too, you shmuck! You guys just follow me, okay!" she looked to the back of Dandridge's jeep and saw the evilly twisted face of her precious baby boy and gasped upon seeing the cross brand on his forehead. "Oh, my baby!" she shouted, completely forgotten that he didn't know who she was, yet. She watched Ed dart back upon her reaching to him then mumbled, "Oh, that's right." She heard her lover's angry voice growl her name. "Yeah, alright," she turned just as Pauly screeched the Mercedes to a halt but before getting into the vehicle she blew a sweet kiss to the poor little hurt darling in the back of the jeep. She got into the back of the Mercedes, "Home, Pauly, and Mr. Dandridge is our guest tonight." She smiled wide as Pauly frowned looking at her in the rearview mirror.

Dandridge sat on the sofa still fuming over Vivian's actions and behavior waiting for her to finally get her ass back from wherever she was. His mind traced over everything she said but what really stuck was her so called professing that she loved him; so unexpected and unlikely. But what he found confusing was how she remembered all the years he come to her when he knew damned well she didn't remember any of it a few days ago. Something was really off about her; she knew too much. She knew too many details including the portrait currently tucked away in his basement. How could she possibly know any of it because he knew for certain he never said a word? Was it possible she had developed her own unique vampire abilities that he hadn't known about? His kept trailing off to her professed love for him. It couldn't be, he shook his head at the thought, not Vivian Addams the most overly sexed vampire he ever had the pleasure of creating and personally experienced her definite overly sexed ways. No, he wasn't going to complain; the only female vampire he ever dared have as a lover. His eyes frowned upon that final thought; she was the only lover that was a vampire. "I took care of the little guy," he heard Vivian state as she entered the room; looked to her with his eyes still frowned.

Vivian stepped into the room and carried two gin and tonics. "He's so damned adorable." She sang then offered Dandridge his drink, "Warm, just like you like." She winked at him but he still frowned though he took the drink. "I remembered and since then that's how I always drank mine too. My Mother was so tripping all over herself but I couldn't blame her." She sat down and tucked her legs up onto the sofa.

"How in the hell do you know that?" Dandridge asked sounding confused by her damned knowledge.

"I just do," She took an eager sip of her drink; didn't quite want to blab that it was him who gave her those memories back in thirty years, "Now let's get down to the real reason I ruined your little naughty time on the dance floor with what's her name." she decided to get it over and done with; never knew when she would be taken out there like previously.

"Amy Peterson," he said with a smirk and took a swallow of his drink.

"I don't care," she snapped, "All I care about is saving the glory that is your gorgeous hide, Mr. Dandridge, and that meant putting a slight dent in your evening plans. Gonna have to hold off on popping her cherry with your fangs. As for Charley and the washed up old guy; well, their asses will not touch yours because I won't allow it. As of now, there is a serious target on their backs and I'm the very beautiful bomb that'll take them both out." She puckered her lips; wished last time she just went ahead and killed the two of them and the little hazel eyed bimbo just for getting her Mr. Dandridge killed because her damned perky face looked like a portrait's. "Stupid," she grumbled, "Just stupid." She referred to Dandridge's stupidity over some girl; shouldn't have gone all stupid because of her and he would've gotten laid instead of laid to rest.

"What makes you so certain that they would've succeeded in destroying me, Vivian?" he asked slightly shifting and faced her, "You made it sound like you knew they would succeed; how is that remotely plausible? Have you developed some psychic abilities since three nights ago?"

"No but yeah, I don't know." She tossed it aside, didn't want to explain that he did die and ended up coming back in thirty years, "Just trust me." She looked at him, "Trust me like you wanted me to trust you all those little late night visits which you conveniently made me forget until recently." She shifted her eyes away, "I trusted you when you said you weren't going to kill me but instead you were going to gift me. Well, you did as you said and now you're just gonna have to trust me because this is a matter of life or death, Mr. Dandridge." She again looked at him; he still looked confused, "As for that girl; do to her like you've done the others. Pluck her, suck her dry, then discard her but don't gift her because of a portrait on your wall or because she is a dead ringer for someone you lost a very long time ago. She's not her and there will never be another her." Her eyes quickly looked away as she again sipped her drink.

"How do you know this!" he shouted, "How do you know any of this? How could you possibly know of that specific tradition? How in the hell did you know about the portrait in my basement?"

"Quit asked questions that I can't really give you answers to." She stated with a little snap, "Just fucking trust me and get over the fact I know more shit about you than you thought, Mr. Dandridge." She again looked at him, "Ever consider," there was an idea to cover the truth, "That perhaps all those tastes of your blood you shared with me quite possibly shared some major details about your past, hmm?" She watched his brows furrow as he obviously was taking consideration to her suggestion, "The blood reveals a lot and it's possible that a blood as ancient as yours unwittingly shared specifics about your history. You knew my nature the moment you sucked on my finger in the backseat of your Chevy while I was blissfully intoxicated by that little sampling of your blood. I can't tell you why I now suddenly remember those specifics about our first, second and third run-ins." She could but he might freak out on the details of all that.

He slightly shook his head; anything was possible and with the likes of Vivian, she never ceased to amaze him. "Fine," he decided to accept her explanations, "So, I'm guessing I'm packing up and leaving this humble little city."

"Good," she gave a sharp nod; saved his ass and what an ass. She swallowed the rest of her drink, "But I won't go back to your home tonight, wait until tomorrow night and don't worry, I'll have your back." She would always have his back that she knew for certain, "No one will ever be as devoted to you as I am."

He leaned back, "I'm actually coming to terms with that." He stated, "Took a lot to do as you had tonight; a huge risk you took."

"Yeah, well, I'll most likely do it again." She stated with a bit of an riddle to him but not to her; she did take that risk thirty years in the future and would do it again and again, "That's how I roll, Mr. Dandridge," she looked to him with her eyes softening, "I'd dive head first into an empty pool if that's what it took to make certain that you are never…never taken from me." She set the glass down again looking away.

"You make it sound like I belong to you, Vivian." He commented, "Is that what you think?"

She slowly shook her head. No, he didn't belong to her in 1985 but in 2015 but she admittedly knew that she had belonged to him since 1961. "No," she answered, "You can't belong to me when you don't want to belong to me." She felt it would take much more for him to realize her meaning; maybe thirty years was that proper time though he was dead for those three long decades. "But I'll tell you one thing, Mr. Dandridge," she forced herself to look at him, "I already belong to you; not because you're my maker but for other reasons." He was beautiful; it would be dreadful to have something so beautiful be taken away and leave her with just memories. Perhaps she was living another type of dream like the previous; all of it not real but a screwed up world where she could quite possibly have what she always wanted, besides his lips, his immortal heart.

"Because you love me." He commented; one of those mysteriess she revealed almost easily.

She gave a soft laugh with her lips gently puckered; "You don't believe me?" she asked him.

"I'm not sure," he confessed, "You have never come across as the emotional type, Vivian, and such a professed emotion seems quite unlikely coming from you."

"Oh, yes, I'm emotionally handicapped, hmm," she again laughed, "I'm a vampire, a real bitch, and so that makes me less likely to actually give a flying fuck about anyone besides me." She gave a sigh, "Mommy always says that the heart wants what it wants and she also believed in love at first sight. She was a total romantic in ways and I supposed there will always be a bit of her inside me. She always stated quite often that we always want what we can't have. Well, I want you in more than one way and I most likely can't have you." She again sighed then rose up, "You'll probably be awake for the day so help yourself to whatever I have in the cellar and tell your dumbass henchman he can sit outside in the jeep to keep watch." She started for the entryway, "I'm gonna check on the boy and get into something more comfortable." She simply waved her hand and left. She moved through the house feeling weighed down by her emotions. It took a lot for what she said as it would thirty years from then.

She retreated to the room that was filled to the brim with all her vintage fashions. She stripped of her snug layers slipping into her vintage red silk nightgown and tuft heeled slippers. She sat down at an antique vanity with an oval mirror; no reflection to study as she removed the pins that held together her unique vintage style about the top and sides of her head. With a shake the hair fell loose then she gathered the length over her left shoulder and proceeded to brush out the style returning her hair to that natural straight thickness. Having no reflection in the mirror always meant there was no visual of who stood in the doorway studying her.

With exception to the red silk; before Dandridge's eyes that haunting portrait came to life. He stood with his arms crossed over his chest. The moment he watched her flip her hair back and it fell down over her back in a black flow nearing her rear; it was that portrait. For centuries the portrait troubled him; it was painted in memory of visions that were brought during his those moments he slept in death during the day. Typically during those hours of the undead slumber a vampire never dreamt but he vividly remembered those details that he would wake to paint on canvas. Each detail tormented him; for centuries he could never determine why those images haunted him until that very moment seeing Vivian before the reflection-less mirror. Those images and that portrait that came from them must have been a type prediction of who would eventually come into his eternal life. "Vivian," he finally spoke which startled her.

Vivian turned on the padded vanity stool and frowned upon discovering him standing there in the doorway. "Hmm what?" she asked seeing that familiar look in his eyes she would come to witness in three decades. She rose up resting one hand on her hip.

It was the first time he had ever seen her without her vintage inspired hair style; the rich blackness of her hair framed the sides of her face enhancing the natural milky white of her skin. He stepped into the room; racks upon racks of hung vintage fashions and hundreds of six inch spiked heels of different materials but always red or black or both. "I believe I made a mistake." He stated; watched her frown more with her perfectly formed and filled brows.

"And what mistake is that?" she asked placing the other hand on her other hip.

"Not blue," he said, "It should've been red."

Her eyes continue to question his meaning, "What are you talking about?"

He stopped a few feet in front of her studying her amazing features, the perfect full shape of her always red lips and the large shape of her expressing crystal blue eyes. "I should have painted the portrait with a red gown instead of blue." He stated his revelation she helped deliver, "I was mistaken about that choice but dead-on with the others." He watched her head slightly tilt with her brows no longer frowned but the left lifted curiously in a typical Vivian inquisitive fashion. He again stepped forward and reached his hand and brushed his fingertips along the length of black that framed the right side of her face. "The blackest hair I have ever known, blacker than the darkness we are part of." He spoke with softness in his tone. He took another step forward slipping his hand through the veil of her black hair and touched his fingers against the softness and chill of her naturally pale face. "Skin colored the creamiest shade of porcelain milk." That was how he always described the woman in that portrait but always to himself and no other.

Vivian was oddly taken aback; the Mr. Dandridge she knew from 1985 quite possibly was one that held completely to himself with exception to those moments of pure lust and passion they shared. Perhaps he thought the same of her; he had stated her professed love seemed unlikely from someone like her, someone similar to him. Her eyes couldn't help but study the softness about his mouth; that little slant about the right corner was always there but would change upon certain emotions. She leaned back a bit; unsure what this Mr. Dandridge truly thought concerning her seemingly strange confession. She slightly shook her head then stepped to the left feeling her hair soft flowly against his hand. "Huh, never knew you were a poet." She commented then attempted to step around him but he grabbed her by the upper arm and pulled her back in front of him. She again frowned at him as he seemed determined to study her face; again he touched the side of her face. "If you're trying to seduce me," she spoke up, attempting to stray from true emotion, "Not going to work because I'm not the seducing kind, remember. I'm not the emotional type, neither are you. So," she again leaned back and turned her head ending his touch, "Let's just stop the bullshit and forget about everything I said and go back to the way things were." She lightly jerked pulling her arm free from his grip, "You'll go back to remodeling houses and moving town to town and I'll go back home and continuing investing in properties. We'll run into one another again, that I'm sure of." She stepped to the right this time. She was tired of what cruelty her mind or whatever was screwing with her in these strange new dimensions.

"Vivian," Dandridge spoke her name and knew there was no returning to their strange normalcy where she would pay him visits maybe twice a year. "There's no turning back now." He stated and watched her freeze; the flow of black hair veiling her face from his view, "What has been said has been said; you can't change what you said."

"I wish I could," she whispered to herself but a whisper to them was clear and sound.

"Why?" he asked.

She turned her head, her right eye peered passed the left flow of her hair, "Because it was wrong." She said though knew inside that it truly didn't feel wrong; it never would once it was confessed in thirty years. "It wasn't meant to be spoken now." She stated knowing it was meant for that intimate moment that most of their kind would deem a moment of weakness.

"And when would be the right moment?" he asked taking a step forward but she strangely took a quick step to the side keeping herself distant from him, "Are you afraid of me, Vivian, or more afraid of what you said?"

"Afraid of myself," she confessed, "Afraid that now things will forever be different between us," she looked away, "If there was even anything there in the first place to be indifferent now."

She was definitely unlike he had assumed; she was more fearful than he had ever expected. "Vivian Addams is never afraid of anything let alone herself." He commented, "And Vivian Addams never regrets a single word she says or anything she does. That I am certain of." Yes, perhaps he had misread her for all those years. All her determination to do whatever it took to get what she wanted had perhaps hidden the woman he was witnessing now; a mask to blind the outside world of the fact she was still a woman though a vicious predator. "What is it you want, Vivian?" he asked her; a question he thought she would never remember him having asked in 1961.

She sighed and lifted her head with her eyes closed and envisioned what she wanted which at one point she got; him. "I want it all." She answered and it was true. She wanted to continue being a ferocious killer, a Mistress Vampire, an immortalized beauty, and share it all with him for all eternity. Her eyes slowly opened then turned her body facing him. "Can I have it all?" she asked him, "You shall have it all; is what you said to twenty-four years ago. I want it all. Then take what you want, Vivian; is what you said fifteen years ago." She took a step forward focused solely on his eyes, "And in 1975 you said you would have to wait longer until I trusted you and that came three years ago and tonight, though you kicked and screamed like a little baby, you trusted me enough to stop and listen to me. You're trust in me is what has saved your immortal life, Mr. Dandridge, and in the long run, it saved mine." She stepped before him, "I'll ask you one more question then this ends," She watched his eyes question her, "What's in your heart, Mr. Dandridge?" Her eyes watched, waited for any recognition she so desired. What do I mean to you? Her mind screamed. Am I in your heart? She screamed louder with her aching but lifeless heart. She suddenly gasped feeling that pain, "Son of a bitch…" she grumbled slapping her hand against her chest above her heart, "Oh, shit, not again!" Her eyes rolled and lids fluttered feeling that pain tear through her heart similar to that of the piercing limb. "Vivian…" she again heard her name as the darkness drained all visuals from around her, "Vivian…" the voice echoed as a warm gust of air struck her from behind carrying her name with it…

His eyes stared down at the face of pure perfection; Dandridge reached down into the coffin and grazed his fingertips along the shape of Vivian's seemingly sleeping face. "Five days and nothing." He sighed but his tone was filled with growing frustrations, "Where are you, Vivian?" he asked feeling as if he too were trapped somewhere that kept them separated. His hand slipped beneath hers and lifted it to his lips and gently he pressed a kiss against the back of her hand. His eyes softly closed as his senses filled with her orange blossom fragrance. His mind envisioned the first time he had pressed his lips against the back of her hand as they stood outside the gentlemen's club. She looked beautiful in her black figure hugging dress with the

tiny red cherries dotted throughout her every perfect curve. She might have been gifted that night if her reluctance to trust him hadn't been shown. If she had trusted him that night he would have more time with her; several more years and perhaps within those years he might have finally come to terms that he indeed loved her. Oh, how things might have changed; he would possibly never have died and broken her heart. Yet, the manner it all came together felt right though right then it felt so damned wrong without her. His eyes opened; they were teary as they shifted down looking at her peaceful face. He wished the Soul Eater would have let things be. "Damned lunatic," he grumbled.


	7. Episode Seven: Series Finale

Fright Night Series

Season Four-Final Season

Episode Seven

Where the Hell Am I?

Part Five

Series Finale!

By

~GaGa4FrightNight~

_(Author)_

_Well, here it is… the Fright Night Series Finale… say goodbye to Vivian Addams and all the other new characters I created! *Sniffles* Yeah, good things gotta come to an end eventually! I want to thank all of you for your support while reading these loves of my life! It has been a great pleasure serving the Fright Night lovers mass! But this isn't the end of GaGa4FrightNight because I'm going on to create more and more Fright Night fan fiction. _

_You can check out my crazy vids on YouTube… Heidi Saily._

_I have two books on Amazon… Krimson: Bloodlines for you vampire lovers and for erotica lovers, Thank My Lucky/Kinky Star which is available on Kindle and paperback… author H.L. Saily… I have too many identities._

_And, again, anyone interested in meeting me… find me stalking Chris Sarandon's table for three days in March… 27__th__ to 30__th__. _

_I love you all!_

_~GaGa4FrightNight~_

Elsewhere in the mansion Granth the Soul Eater sat before the desk top computer with his yellowed nails tapping away against the keyboard while he researched anything and everything his mind and the voices in his mind wished. Atop his head and over his hood were headphones blaring music selections on his Spotify account. His head bobbed back and forth while in his mouth was a Tootsie Pop with the white stick poking out from between his grinning lips. He hummed with the music with his glowing orbs focused on the monitor but something caught the corner of his eye. He froze, his fingers ceased and orbs aimed in direction of the suspicious movement. His body somewhat startled upon catching the movement again. "Please, let it not be so." He spoke with his lips gaping and sucker sliding and falling from his mouth. His head quickly shifted as his eyes watched in fear to the motion of something vile then onto the keyboard between his hands leapt down a creature of his nightmares; a spricket, the infamous cave cricket that resembled a spider but was not. He was frozen in terror then the insect again leap which caused him to scream then push away from the desk which sent him falling backwards with the tipped chair. The headphones unplugged from the computer filling the room with a quick paced Elvis melody.

The door swung open and Derrek froze upon finding the strange Granth scrambling to his feet. He watched the mysterious creature dart backward pointing in the direction of something. "Um, I got your," he mumbled then looked into the large McDonald's bag, "Two twenty piece nuggets, two super sized fries, three quarter pounders, and one super sized coke and large chocolate shake." He again looked to the trembling Soul Eater, "What's wrong with you?"

Granth pulled his hand back as his glowing eyes tried to find the vile mini monster that had always tormented him within his secluded cave. "Kill it!" he demanded the day watcher, "Kill the hideous devil!" he looked to Derrek, "My young friend, I believe I might have quite possibly soiled myself."

Derrek entered the dark room with his eyes wide; not sure what to make of the creature Granth. "Okay," he set the bag and drink tray on the desk, "You enjoy your food." He moved for the door.

"You are not going to slay the beast?" Granth asked then watched the young man leave closing the door; left him alone inside the room with the typically cave dwelling monster. His eyes searched waiting for another movement, "I know you are there," he spoke to the insect, "You await the moment to leap your mighty leap when I am at my most vulnerable, you vile demon!" He slowly stepped towards the desk very watchful; his trembling hand reached for the bag of fast food heaven and the moment he snatched the paper bag his tormentor leapt into view. He screamed and in a speedy black blurred flash he was out of the room.

…Her eyes snapped open. She gasped feeling that heavy pain dissolve from her chest and immortal heart. She felt the warm breeze brush over her. Her eyes shifted upward seeing a towering building that looked like an old apartment building. "Vivian," a familiar voice spoke and caused her head to dart to her left. She looked to Pauly who frowned. "Pauly," she said with a slight whisper, "Where are we?" she quickly asked feeling the brush of individuals moving passed her; her eyes shifted seeing people strolling to the entrance of the building and her senses immediately caught their immortal scents. "This is where Ed's at." She heard Pauly say, his voice sounded confused. "Ed," she said then heard Pauly again speak, "Yes, Viv, this is Rebecca and Jonathan Lorde's place, well, the top floor anyways." Her eyes looked high up to the very top floor; lights were on throughout the entire floor. "But I think we arrived at a bad time, looks like a party." She listened to Pauly state. "That's who he's been staying with." She spoke up but knew she didn't find that out until later. What the hell was happening to her and why was she being thwarted all over the damned place? "Jonathan Lorde," she spoke the alias that her Mr. Dandridge used once he was brought back from the dead.

"Do you still wanna go up?" Pauly asked seeing a type of daze over his mistress's face, "We can call on them at another time, Viv."

Okay, she thought, apparently the last thing hadn't really happened nor has any of what she's experienced happened? She slowly shook her head, "No, let's get this over and done with." She stepped forward on her favorite black vinyl spiked heels, the sole a brilliant red. Now, what, she grumbled in her confused head; was she gonna have to come face to face with that young twenty-eight year old version of her precious husband? Something was sure trying to screw with her mind. She followed the array of vampires; all dressed from different fashions of the past millennium. Hell, there were a few looking quite spiffy in her favorite vintage style but they didn't remotely look as damned good as she. She entered an elevator with Pauly at her side; she sniffed, something smelled off. Her head slowly turned and looked to a tall man wearing dark sunglasses; he was cute and possibly closer to her Mr. Dandridge's age but there was something stinking from his essence. The man turned and smiled with his naturally downward turned full mouth; she gave a somewhat smile then looked forward. The last time she smelled anything like that was…her expression grimaced…werewolf. Her head again slowly turned with her lips puckered and the guy again smiled at her. She leaned back as he leaned closer to her.

"Hello, frauline," Ramm Keine said with a very distinct German accent, "Here for the damnation of another watcher?" He held his full mouthed grin as he watched the vampire's brows frown then she looked forward trying to ignore him. "I am more anxious to make the acquaintance of our host's certain little fledgling." He continued to speak to her with a bit of excitement, "Heard she is quite a stunning little young thing. Hmm, I heard she had hair like yours." She again looked at him with annoyance but he continued to smile. He watched her lower her dark vintage sunglasses and peered at him. He lowered his to reveal his mismatched eyes, "Well, she has blue eyes like you too, well, not exactly. Heard they were an almost royal blue, brilliant and bright." He explained and there was definitely a little admiration in his tone for the young woman he described.

"Sounds like someone's in heat." Vivian commented lifting the glasses back over her eyes then heard the man chuckle, "Fucking smells like it too." She gave her own chuckle then the elevator doors came open and with a swing of her purse she struck the guy against the shoulder, "Ladies before dogs." She stated; hated damned werewolves since the last one she ran into ran a damned makeshift stake through her heart. She sashayed following the other guests with Pauly close behind. There was no more nervousness for she had no idea what to expect and nervousness just made it worse. She stepped through an open doorway following the others. She paused and scanned the crowded environment, music played and voices mingled. She felt Pauly reach for her mink stole, her shoulders pushed back allowing him to remove it from the length of her arms, "Thanks, Pauly," she chimed then looked down and her lips puckered; a good choice of dress. She smoothed her gloved hands down her hips feeling the silk threaded vintage black lace that layered over brilliant blood red. Forward she moved removing her sunglass; her hips swaying while one Mary Jane moved over the other; a hand on one hip.

Ed Thompson stood near the bar bobbing his head to the music while eyeing the more mature vamps in the huge room. He still felt like an awkward teenage boy though he was technically forty-seven with a face of a seventeen year old. He'd nod to a passerby lovely lady who barely gave him a glance; still no action though he was supposed be some daring and mysterious vampire. His eyes studied more ladies but froze when he spotted a very familiar face. "Oh, shit," he mumbled feeling somewhat horrified, "Mama Viv," he gasped then darted from the bar; was now a good time to tell his master about Vivian since Regine was no longer around to tell him not to? Oh, he knew shit was gonna hit the fan and he might actually be that particular shit hitting that spinning fan that was his mama Viv's fiery temper then he had his master's unpredictable temper. "Oh, shit!" he shouted and ran in the direction of his master's room.

Dandridge, the appearance of Jonathan Lorde, stood in his private room finishing getting dressed for the special occasion of Bryce becoming his day watcher. He was still a little troubled by Lily Brewster's huge fit over his little seduction game with his dinner; had to break that little thing sooner or later before she kills all his meals. It felt good to be himself again, well, in the matter of his full dark and glorious soul; physically he was stuck with a younger form. Could he get used to looking young and not himself? He finished tucking in his button-down shirt then heard his door come flying open and crashing against the wall. He turned to the side finding Ed quickly slamming the door as if he were hiding. "Edward, what are you doing?" he asked with his brows furrowed.

Ed didn't turn around just kept himself pressed up against the door shut as if mama Viv was gonna come sniffing him out of his hiding place. "I don't know." He honestly had no clue what he was doing or what he was going to do when Vivian found out his deception and that the vampire behind him was the one and only Jerry Dandridge. "I think I'm gonna be in some serious shit." He whined then finally turned around but slammed back against the door startled by his master in front of him, "Master, I've been a very bad boy."

"What now?" Dandridge asked crossing his arms over his chest.

"If I tell ya," Ed spoke up with a little tremble in his voice, "You ain't gonna beat me up are you?"

"What did you do?" Dandridge asked suspiciously with his eyes narrowed with the same suspicion.

"I don't want you to hurt me." Ed pouted.

Dandridge huffed with annoyance, "I'll most likely hurt you, Edward, if you don't tell me what you did."

"Okay," Ed whined, "Regine made me do something."

"And," Dandridge snapped wishing the kid would get on with it.

"Well," Ed dropped his eyes from looking at his master, "She wouldn't let me tell my Mama about you, well," he continued to whine, "Well, I told Mama about Jonathan and Rebecca Lorde but not about Regine and Jerry Dandridge."

"What else?" Dandridge couldn't figure out Ed's point.

"Well, Regine also made me not tell you about Mama." Ed dared lifting his eyes to his master's, "You know Mama and Mama knows you, well, she knew you. I feel horrible that I did that to her because of all the shit she did for me after you were gone. But my biggest problem is Mama is here, here tonight in here," he pointed at the floor, "And when she finds out that you're back and I never told her she's gonna kill me and when I tell you who she is you might kill me first."

"Damn it, Edward!" Dandridge grumbled, "Who is this mama of yours and I'll deal with her myself if she has a problem."

"Vivian Addams," Ed spit the name out then cowered back against the door waiting for pain.

"What?!" Dandridge grumbled loudly; he hadn't even thought of that name since his complete return, "Vivian is the one who took you in and you didn't tell me?!"

"No," Ed whined louder in fear, "Regine swore me not to do it because she said if I did it would mess up your return. I'm sorry, Master, I'm so sorry!" He was grabbed by the shirt then tossed away from the door. He dropped to the floor somewhat sobbing as he heard his master storm out of the room. "Oh, I'm so gonna get it." He again whined imaging what was about to happen once the two most important vampires in his life came face to face. He quickly scrambled to his feet and rushed to catch up to his master. "Master, wait!" he yelled but Dandridge kept storming in the direction of the main room where the party had begun.

Dandridge moved from the corridor then stopped at the edge of the crowd of guests and shifted his eyes in search for Vivian. "Master," he heard Ed's desperate and whiny voice but he darted his hand up silencing the little shit. Where was she; did he remember her appearance, how could he forget. His eyes continued their search and stopped upon snagging the sight of a familiar backside. Oh, yes, he hadn't forgotten. His eyes saw that familiar length of black hair lightly brushing against the outer roundness of her well curved rear end encased in black lace with a peak of blood red beneath. He felt his lips curve into a reminiscing grin as his eyes drank in the only woman who had a backside that impressive. He watched her head turn to the side; the same milky skin and bright red lips puckered around the long stem of a sleek black cigarette holder; that was definitely Vivian Addams. He moved forward with Ed practically hiding behind him. There was his Vivian; he momentarily forgot Lily. He suddenly stopped then turned to Ed and grabbed him by the tee shirt collar, "Don't say a word to her who I really am." He grumbled and watched Ed quickly nod.

Vivian stood not amused or entertained by the celebration; just wished what was happening would stop and let her go back where she belonged, with him. "Mama," she heard a familiar voice and she spun around and looked to the young innocent face of the Ed she remembered. "Oh, baby!" she sang, the anger of his deception had long faded after she was with her king. She was ecstatic to see his childlike face and swiftly grabbed him by the face then jerked him forward cramming his face into her cleavage. "Oh, my baby boy," she sang wrapping her arms firm around his little head, "Mama Viv has missed your young sweet face." She pulled him back then started pressing red lip marks all over his adorable face which looked shocked by her response. She pinched his cheeks with her gloved fingers; "You are just too cute, my little man." She spoke to him as if he were a just a mere child.

Ed was dumbstruck; her response to finding him wasn't at all as he expected but was damned relieved that she wasn't whooping his ass with her gloved hand. "I'm sorry, Mama." He said then eagerly embraced his arms around her pressing the side of his face against her breasts, "I'm sorry, I was wrong for not calling you or nothing. Forgive me, Mama."

She smiled softly while stroking her hand gently against his spiky blonde hair. "Hush, sweetie, its okay, I'm just happy to see that you're okay." She sang contently and lovingly to her adopted little orphan. Her eyes lifted and finally looked to the appearance of Jonathan Lorde but passed that younger shell was her Mr. Dandridge but he didn't know that she knew. She decided to play it out the best she could. "You must be the man who's been taking care of my boy." She spoke though she couldn't resist searching for those familiarities she noticed the first time she saw that younger face, "Thank you for taking care of him."

Ed smiled wide enjoying his mama Viv's kindness which she had always shown him. He leaned back and smiled up at her beautiful face noticing her focused behind him. "Thank you, Mama." He sang to her then she again turned her crystal eyes down to his blue eyes, "Thank you for everything and I'm fine."

"Yes," she cupped his sweet face between her gloved hands, "I can see that, honey."

Dandridge was amazed by Vivian's response just as Ed; her sweet demeanor and motherliness towards Ed was strange but amazing to witness. She had indeed taken him as her own which he knew she had done in his honor. He stepped forward and offered his hand to her, "Jonathan Lorde and it's a pleasure to meet you."

Vivian looked to the offered hand; not her Mr. Dandridge's but in a way it was his. She reached passed her hugging boy and slipped her hand into his. "Vivian Addams, a pleasure, Mr. Lorde." She slipped her hand back and again hugged her boy knowing in a month or so that young man would become an older man because of the fire that took down 99 Oak. She finally released her boy and stepped back. "Now that I know my little man is well taken care of," she paused seeing the sweetness within the fledgling's darling eyes, "I will go home with Pauly but make sure you come and see your mama, okay."

"Please, don't go." Ed pleaded with his childlike voice and eyes, "You don't have to leave," He turned to his master, "Does she, she doesn't have to leave."

Dandridge hadn't stopped staring at Vivian. "No," he said, "Please stay, at least for the celebration and for Edward, he obviously wishes for his mama to stay."

There was something inside her nagging that she should leave but the desire to be even in the same room as her Mr. Dandridge's powerful presence begged her to stay for a while longer. She looked to Dandridge; would he attempt to reveal himself or would he continue with the charade? Her eyes looked to Ed's who smiled with plea. "Oh, I will stay for a bit, just for you." She said touching Ed's face but her eyes shifted looking to Dandridge; passed those eyes she saw the man she loved. She staggered a bit the moment Ed's arms again embraced her; her lips puckered with a soft smirk. "Well, okay," she slightly laughed, "A bit excited aren't we."

"He obviously loves you." Dandridge spoke which caused Vivian to quickly look at him; there was something strange in the manner she frowned with surprise.

"And I love him." She said but didn't look to Ed. She shook off her gaze then again smiled down at Ed who finally released his tight embrace. "It's strange," she spoke while studying Ed's beaming face but her words were directed elsewhere, "Vampires do and can love and obviously can be loved back, isn't that right, sweetie?" she watched Ed eagerly nod, "Well, let's have a little fun until I have to leave, hmm?" Ed kept nodding like an eager spiked haired bobble-head, "You're just too cute," she brought her arm around him and turned away from Dandridge, "If you weren't already undead, darling, I would eat you up." She took a brief moment to peer over her shoulder seeing Dandridge still staring at her. Soon, she thought, soon she would again see him in his full beautiful glory. She looked away, "Mama needs a gin and tonic, doll."

A new day watcher was condemned to servitude; Bryce Peterson began his journey into complete devotion to his new master which inevitably would lead to insane obsession. Once the deed was done the celebration commenced with music and the slaughter of party favors. Vivian sat beside Pauly while enjoying her fifth or so gin and tonic, no effects from the alcohol but the effects of her strange ventures throughout time, so it seemed, had pushed her to the point to not give a shit anymore. She hadn't seen Dandridge since the ceremony; there was a hesitation to even witness remotely any of those qualities she so loved about the hellish dark soul inside the younger body of Jonathan Lorde. She saw her little boy quite often, he eagerly delivered her and Pauly drinks. Also, she hadn't spotted that Lily Brewster; probably for the best because she didn't want a visual of the little young thing that occupied her future husband, the bitch who becomes a bitch and screws her man over for another bitch named Ramm; she still caught whiffs of the hair ball from earlier.

Her eyes caught visual of several vampires getting frisky which made her miss getting frisky with her Mr. Dandridge. Her type of mood music started to play; a little vampire gothic melody which prompted her to slowly stand up then turned to Pauly. "Shall we," she offered her hand to her watcher who gave her nod and took her hand. Often she would urge her watcher on the many dance floors though he blushed the entire time. She moved cocking her hips to the slow but powerful melody; believe she heard that oddball Granth playing the song on repeat. What an appropriate song, she thought, Black No. 1 by Type O Negative since that was her hair; always Black No. 1 to heighten the darkness of her hair. She led Pauly through the dancing crowd and slowly turned around swaying her body seamlessly to the beat. It was somewhat humorous to watch her adorable day watcher attempt to get into a rhythm but he tried so hard to please her. She lipped the words to her blushing dance partner; loving you was like loving the dead; Pauly awkwardly laughed as she grazed the sides of his blushing face with her lengthy nails. She did a little turn and backed her well rounded rear up against him while her hips swayed and tits bounced within the snug confines of black lace and the red satin underneath. She turned back around slowly rotating her hips while her lips softly puckered and crystal eyes beamed. She snapped her fingers to the final round of the song moving her shoulders one at a time. She almost sang with the chorus while she worked her every curve not knowing that all of those motioning curves were being closely eyed and fondly remembered.

Dandridge sat between two young ladies but his attention was far from them. His brown eyes as dark as his original, they were widely focused as his head was lowered at the chin. He remembered Vivian's elaborate burlesque which was being hinted before his watchful eyes. He barely caught glimpse of those who strolled by attempting to block his view of the display that only Vivian Addams could give. His arms slipped from behind the two sets of shoulders and slowly rose up; again Lily faded from his thoughts. His patent leather loafers moved forward with his graceful steps. He removed his blazer and tossed it not caring where it landed. His very fond memories of Vivian filled his thoughts; especially their final evening together where he became the aggressor instead of she who typically dove at him with pent up and pure sinful sex. He grew closer as the music shifted its melody.

Vivian slowed her rhythm with the change of song then brought her arms around Pauly's neck; he was a much better dancer when the beat was slower. But no matter the speed of the music she couldn't stop herself from moving all her glorious curves in a very suggestive smooth manner. She pressed the side of her face against Pauly's, "You're the best, doll." She spoke into his ear hearing him softly laugh. "I do my best," she heard him comment which made her giggle then she pressed a big red kiss against his blushing cheek. She froze upon feeling hands on her rear, "Pauly," she said with surprise then leaned back and looked to his surprised expression then watched his head slightly shake and his eyes gesture behind her. She frowned in question then looked down seeing two totally different man hands on her rear. Her head slowly lifted and over her shoulder she discovered that twenty-eight year old Dandridge. "Oh," she puckered her lips then spun around removing the wandering hands from her rear. She planted a hand on her hip then lifted her hand and waved her finger scolding his bold move. She did not expect to find him abruptly and so blatantly copping a feel of her rear which she didn't blame him but then again he believed she didn't know who he really was. Her Mr. Dandridge did always have great taste and admired her perfect butt.

Dandridge couldn't resist feeling her rear; a rear that was the same perfection as he remembered. He grabbed the wrist of the hand she scolded him with then pulled her forward bringing her against him. His eyes studied her face closely, every perfect and extremely beautiful feature as he remembered; she was his perfect creation. He brought his arm around her corseted waist and nudged her firmer again him. He caught her signature orange blossom floral scent that would always linger after each of her anticipated visits. His hand slid down from the small of her back and again moved against that outward roundness of her lace hugged rear. He lifted her hand higher then guided it behind his neck and felt the scrape of her nails comb into the length of his ebony hair. So many times in his past he had felt those nails passionately scrape and claw against his skin. He leaned closer taking in her lovely scent; now he sensed how he had missed her scent and the feel of her curvy figure pressed against his. He softly closed his eyes bring the side of his more youthful face against hers.

Vivian's eyes were already closed, envisioned her Mr. Dandridge instead of the younger shell that held her close as their bodies moved in such bittersweet harmony. She knew they were perfect for one another, both mind and soul but not quite physically since he currently lacked the appearance that was forever burned in her mind. She inhaled the scent of his cologne; for days that scent would linger within her senses and throughout the thickness of her hair and the clothing she had stripped from her body. She indulged in that bittersweet moment; loved the feel of his hand caressing her rear and how his hand trailed down the length of her arm then down to the prominent curve of her slowly motioning hip. His lips lightly brushed against her cheek which prompted her to sigh. Though he wasn't yet physically her Mr. Dandridge, in actions he definitely was and she immersed herself in that moment. She found herself bringing her softly puckered lips near his ear and an all too familiar question slipped past, "What's on your mind?"

Dandridge's lips softly smiled and brought them to her ear then gave her an answer he always gave, "What's not." He brought his other hand down against her rear and pressed bringing the sensation of her ample breasts pressed firm against his chest. Had no care if she now knew the truth; cared only he was reunited with the loveliest and most stunning Mistress Vampire he ever had the pleasure of creating.

Vivian hummed hearing those words; though the voice wasn't complete but the mannerism of his speech was there. She brought her other arm around his neck and buried her lengthy nails into the thickness of his hair. The music shifted again; her eyes opened feeling him still holding her against him as the beat of the music heightened. That was her Mr. Dandridge but not yet complete. She slowly brought her arm from around his neck then reached down grabbing his wrists guiding his hands from her rear. She took a step back and looked into those large brown eyes seeing him gleaming brightly as they burned into hers. Her expression softened; it was happening before her eyes. Truly was it her that pulled him through. Her lips parted with a gasp seeing the image of those eyes transform into those of the one she loved. "Oh," she tightened the pucker about her lips as her eyes were amazed by what she was witnessing. Yes, it was happening and it was because of her; it was always because of her. She stepped forward lifting her hands and touched the very face that had mesmerized her from the very beginning in 1961. "It's you," she spoke up with a gasp.

Dandridge saw the realization in her eyes but not for the reasons he believed. He felt her fingertips trace his features. He suddenly heard more gasps from those around him. His eyes scanned surprised expressions; his eyes frowned not understanding their expressions. He again looked to Vivian; her eyes were radiant with more than realization. "What's wrong?" he asked then heard what was a voice he thought he would never hear again; his voice. He took a step back and lifted his hands and touched his face; his fingertips felt that it was his face, the face of his true self not Jonathan Lorde. He looked to his hands; they were his hands. His lips firstly grimaced with confusion then softly came a smile of his own realization. "How," he gasped then looked to Vivian seeing in her eyes an emotion he had never once witnessed from her.

It felt as if it were happening all over again; she remembered the first time she witnessed his full complete return and how she went into shock and collapsed. She started to step backwards as those around them were in shock as well. She spun around and pushed through the ogling crowd. "Vivian!" she heard his voice, his real voice, the voice she loved to hear say her name. She didn't know why it was happening; why any of it was happening to her. She continued to push through the crowd then ran into someone; an ebony hair young thing with a silver loop labret ring. It was her; the bitch dog who betrayed her Mr. Dandridge then wanted to destroy him. She quickly shoved the little girl backwards then marched forward. It took everything for her to not attack the bitch. She heard Dandridge's voice calling her. She stumbled forward catching herself against a pillar. Pauly immediately was at her side. She looked to him, "It was me." She spoke causing him to frown.

"Vivian," Dandridge pushed aside the surprised guests then found Vivian being consoled by Pauly, "Vivian," he again said her name, sounded so wonderful to hear his own voice say her name. He watched her slowly turn her head and peer at him over her shoulder. Was she the reason it happened; she had to be because before there was no hope for him to once again be the vampire from thirty years ago. Her return must've been the final pull that he never knew existed or was possible to happen. He approached her, "Vivian, it's me." He said to her.

Vivian slowly nodded and spoke out over the music, "I know." Yes, it was indeed him, the love of her immortal life in all his beautiful and dark glory inside and out. "I know," she again said while nodding. There were his heavenly lips and large dark eyes that were filled with the same realization that she was the reason he now stood before her as he was three decades ago. If she was to be trapped in that place and time or whatever it was then it had to be with him. She turned around and leaned back against the pillar as he moved towards her. She shuddered when he reached and his hand slid against the side of her face. Let it be over with; she screamed inside; she couldn't take any more. She gasped when he pulled her forward and those lips she loved crushed against hers with that unmistakable passion she would always crave and hunger for. His arm embraced around her pressing her firm against him and his lips moved so perfectly against her. Her arms went around his neck gripping the back of his hair which remained longer; similar to the hair from that entrapment in his past.

"What the hell is going on?!" Lily Brewster's voice yelled having seen who she thought was the vampire she knew embracing and kissing another.

Dandridge pulled back upon hearing Lily's voice. His hands swiftly cupped Vivian's face between his. Inside Vivian's large crystal eyes he saw the truth, the reason it was her that pulled him forward. His head darted and looked to his enemy's daughter who suddenly startled upon seeing the true monster of 99 Oak; she too had ebony hair and blue eyes; were they the reason he became infatuated with her because of those characteristics that were similar to Vivian's. He again looked to Vivian's eyes. "Because of you." He spoke then again crushed his lips against hers; because of her and what he now knew was love for him that he had looked past decades ago but now seen clearly. He felt her hands firmly grasp the sides of his face. He pulled his lips back and again looked into her eyes; tears for him what he saw. "It's always been you, hasn't it?" he asked her, "The painting that was you. Hair long and the color of complete darkness but skin the color of smooth milk and no reflection." It came clearly to him; the one before him had haunted him more so than the death of his wife. Months he was tormented by a portrait unlike any other he had painted because there was no actual physical woman it was created from; just the one mysterious puzzle pieces from confusing visions.

It seemed to come so much easier that time; Vivian sighed in her thoughts. There was no need for emotional pain to finally push their confessions from their sealed lips. He knew who she was and her meaning; she could see it in his eyes. So much better than the last hell she was in. The world around them seemed to fade; the music dulled to a whisper as the watchful faces blurred featureless. She didn't want it to end, another circumstance that proved her worth to him and the worth he had always been to her. She'd indulge that new moment; yes, it seemed new yet somehow the same. She leaned and brought her lips against his; loved his true lips from the very beginning, from their very beginning. But, she loved him from the very beginning starting in 1961 now that she could finally have that memory and those that followed. Her presence shifted his focus where it belonged; Lily no longer existed in his mind for it was her that now was in complete existence. She gasped the moment he pulled his lips from hers then gasped again the moment he spun her around bringing an arm firmly around her waist and ushered her away. Oh, there was no need saying where it was headed; headed in the direction it had before upon their dramatic confessions.

Ramm stepped up behind Lily, "Come with me." He said to her knowing her place was definitely no longer with Dandridge for the young vampire now saw the true face of her father's monster who easily pushed her aside for another, "I will do as I said and make it right."

Lily turned and looked up at the werewolf. "It's not him." She stated with shock.

"He was never who you thought him to be, my flower." He touched the side of her face, "End your time here and come away with me."

"What about Bryce?" She asked fearing her best friend's fate.

Ramm felt pity for her but in all honesty it was her he came for not the boy. "There is nothing we can do right now." He explained, "You should leave while you can and we will find a way to save your friend."

Lily turned seeing Dandridge vanish with the vampire woman; it was no longer him. She slowly nodded then turned to the werewolf, "Okay."

Ramm softly smiled then hurried to steal his flower.

The double doors thrust inward striking back against the walls. Into the room Vivian stumbled on her spiked heels then heard the door slam closed. She gasped upon feeling the back zipper of her dress be swiftly brought down and again gasped feeling Dandridge's hands jerk the capped sleeves down; the lace dress fell about her ankles. Backwards she was pulled back against him, his hands firmly moving over her curves in the manner of knowing he hadn't touched them in those thirty years. Yes, she could handle this situation and handle it she would. She spun around in his arms locking her arms around his neck and crushing their lips together. His hands moved between them and pressed against her breasts then she felt herself fall backwards hitting the floor. He was above her in a blink of an immortal eye prying away the hook and eye clasps of her corset. She arched her back the moment her stunning breasts were freed of their snug confinement and felt his wondrous lips and scraping fangs against her full flesh. She hissed with her fangs clenched feeling him bury his fangs into the inner flesh of her breast. Again he penetrated her flesh causing her to practically purr in pure ecstasy; her body in a frenzy of excitement. "Oh, that's my Mr. Dandridge damn straight." She purred with delight; not wanting this to end and fade into darkness, "Oh, by the dark Lord," she growled, "I do love you, my king!"

Dandridge pulled back, his lips glistening with her blood. He looked to her beautiful face consumed by more than mere lust; an expression he hadn't ever witnessed or had he? Had every look she ever gave him held more meaning than just animalistic desire and passion? He brought his face above hers seeing that strange glisten of tears within her silvery eyes; not tears of sadness but pure bliss of an emotion not one from his past had ever truly shown him, not since that ill fated wife. He was practically mesmerized by that emotion and understood her earlier words that vampires too can love and do love. She was more than consumed by her emotions; the lights within the room began to flicker. Her expression was more powerful than ever he had seen from any vampire. Her body arched beneath his and again the lights pulsed in rapid spurts of dimming and brightening beyond their actual capabilities. The tears in her eyes rolled back down across her temples as she loudly gasped with her body again lifting up; the lights surged. What was he witnessing?

"No!" she screamed, her eyes blinked rapidly against the constant changes of the lights. She was feeling that surge of electricity being sent outward from the very depths of her mind, body, and soul. It was happening again but this time she didn't want it to happen. She'll stay if it meant that he was there with her. Then the pain erupted inside her chest, throughout her heart. "NO!" she screamed again, "STOP, PLEASE!" A sudden flash and sounds of exploded glass surrounded her and everything again was consumed by darkness. "Vivian…" again the voice in the distance spoke her name calling her back, "Vivian…" Her eyes searched blindly in the darkness behind their lids, "I'm here!" she yelled out, her voice echoing against those dark walls, "Damn it, I'm here!" Again she heard the voice call to her, it sounded closer. She couldn't reach out but she felt hands over hers. "Yes, I'm here!" she called out and darted upward with her eyes snapping wide open, the light stung her eyes. "Vivian," she heard a familiar voice speak. Her head snapped to the right and firstly her vision was blurred but upon clearing she saw Pauly's face that was filled with happiness. "Pauly," she gasped seeing his smiling brown eyes filled with tears. She looked down seeing that between his hands he firmly held her right hand as his arms were propped against the rim of her coffin. "Is it over, Pauly, please tell me it's over?" She asked pleadingly.

Pauly nodded trying to hold back a sob, "Yes, Viv, it's over." He assumed she meant her week of unconsciousness.

She laughed with delight then sighed with relief. Quickly her mind went to her husband. "Where is he?" she asked, "Where's Mr. Dandridge?"

"He's feeding I believe." Pauly explained then rose up the moment she started to hurry to get out of her coffin. "Viv, don't push yourself, you hadn't fed in nearly a week." He stated and caught her in his arms the moment she weakly dropped from forward upon having rolled herself up and over the coffin's side.

Vivian forced herself to stand with some assistance from Pauly but she was determined to go to him, to her beloved. "I must go to him." She said feeling the heavy weakness over her body then pleaded, "Please, help me." She watched Pauly nod then he did all he could by lifting his mistress into his arms. Effortlessly he carried her from her coffin and moved for the door. The door flew open by Vivian's will and into the corridor he carried her then threw the catacombs.

Dandridge fed, simply fed without his typical tact or desire, just getting that nourishment. He had spent nearly a week without Vivian and it felt like centuries. He pulled back from the consumed victim and sat back against the sofa, the woman slouched and lifeless. His eyes blankly stared forward; no desire to savor the flavor which seemed tasteless. He slowly stood up wiping his fingers across his lips and had no desire to suck them clean but wiped the blood with a handkerchief. He stepped to the flickering fireplace tired and exhausted from waiting; his patience turned to impatience then into nothing. That's what his world felt like, nothing, without her he was nothing. He leaned his elbow against the mantel looking into the dancing flames; what would he do if she never woke? He could never abandon them and would likely delve back into the depths of solitude and it wouldn't be a painting to remind him of what he lost but an actual physical beautiful statue lying within her death bed. His eyes lightly closed as the image of her seventeen year old face formed in his mind; the flirtatious vixen in the making. Then he envisioned the true beginnings of the real Vivian Addams; her puckered smile as she sat on the other end of the sofa having only one focus, his mouth. Then the vision of her first ever burlesque strip tease, almost perfection but that wasn't witnessed until the very evening he embraced her with the gift and she became an eternal part of his life. And, the last time he saw her just before his immortal death, always full of mischief and cunning. Finally, he saw the image of her standing before him as the most beautiful immortal bridal image he had ever seen and would see.

"Oh, my Vivian." He sighed with his head lowering. He heard the door come open. "Leave me alone!" he grumbled loudly.

"Sir," Pauly's voice sang.

"Damn it!" Dandridge growled lifting his head, "What?!" His head turned and eyes narrowed looking to Pauly standing beside the open door.

"There's someone who wishes to see you, sir." Pauly smiled.

"Not now!" Dandridge snapped then again looked down into the flames, "Tell them to go away."

"And what if I don't?" Vivian asked with her hand on Pauly's shoulder as she stood beside him on her weakened limbs.

Dandridge's eyes grew wide then his head slowly turned. He stood back from the mantel with disbelief.

Vivian loved seeing his face, the real face not something in her mind or whatever that was. No darkness was going to blacken him from her this time because he was real. "Well, whatchya gonna do if I don't want to leave…" she softly puckered her lips, "…I don't want to leave you." She wanted to just run to him but her body was too weak. "You just gonna stand there, sexy," she sang with her typical spunky melody, "But right now I can't come to you though I really want to; I don't want to fall on my face because that's so not becoming of someone like me." She lifted her hand and pointed at herself then reached it out to him, "Take my hand, Mr. Dandridge." She spoke from that memory he returned to her, "Do you want to take my hand, Mr. Dandridge?"

"Oh do I ever." Dandridge finally smiled for the first time since before she was temporarily taken from him. He rushed forward, didn't take her hand but embraced his arms around her waist and lifted her up off the floor. She was finally again where she belonged, in his arms. He loved feeling her arms wrap around his neck and it felt more than right the moment her full lips pressed a firm kiss against the side of his face. He stepped back lowering her on her fur tuft heeled slippers then gently brought his hands against the sides of her face. "You are more beautiful now than ever." He commented as his thumbs traced the shape of her bottom lightly puckered lips, "I refuse to ever feel how empty my life is without you."

"Believe me," she spoke loving every beautiful emotion throughout his expression and within the expression of his actually teary eyes, "I know that emptiness all too well and so," she felt her lips form their puckered smile, "We're definitely even, Mr. Dandridge, and it won't ever happen again for either of us." Her lips softened as did her expression, "You die, my immortal love, I die." No time like the present; she crushed her lips against his, his lips, not lips of centuries ago or earlier. Yes, the lips she always adored and lusted for were against hers and would be for all eternity or until, she hoped not, one of them die but they would die together which she had no problem. Yet, she hoped that wasn't for a very, very, very long time. She finally leaned back, knowing she had all the time in all eternity to keep kissing those dark magical lips of his, "I'm fucking starved." She sang, she was beyond famished, "I wanna have my dinner and my dessert at the same time."

Dandridge smiled loving the sound of her vulgar words, that was his Vivian and he wouldn't want her any other way. "Oh then you shall have it all." He stated while staring deep into her eyes, "Pauly, get our Vivian something special." He heard Pauly agree, "And once you're better we are leaving this place and we are going to travel everywhere, anywhere you desire."

"Hmm," she hummed bringing her arms around his neck, "Anywhere with you sounds perfectly divine. We can suck our way all around the world one country at a time." She again puckered her lips and again brought them against his.

Many voices sounded from behind the lightly cracked open door. Through the glowing crack were several different figures amongst the dim lighting. In a somewhat shadowed corner were two figures already entangled with hands firmly pressing and fondling in rhythm to the soft swaying of the massive yacht. Derrek and his vampire Willow mouthed one another fully while engulfed within their own little world of morbid lust. Lee was having his own fun with a skimpy dressed black haired lovely from one of the mainland ports the yacht had left; charming the woman with his eccentric movements. Pauly sat at a nailed down table with Paul commencing another losing game of poker. Ed sat in a chair with a cute little blonde on his lap while both looked to the black cloaked figure with a microphone in his hand. Granth, the Soul Eater, stood balancing with the motion of the yacht on his worn boots with the microphone grasped tightly in his hand and near his singing lips; passed his yellowed fangs sang an Elvis Presley melody, the music played from the karaoke machine he purchased online.

The eccentric Soul Eater was pleased that he was getting a boat ride home to his secluded cave where he hoped food delivery was possible. The song ended with him giving an Elvis pelvic thrust. He stepped to his newly purchased technology and prepared to give a special treat to his hosts. "This goes out to all of you kind and generous and very gracious individuals." He spoke into the microphone, "I have always desired for such a long time to perform and particularly this wondrous dark melody. Please, enjoy, my friends." He pushed the button then spoke in song, "I was known for trouble and, boy, I found her."

From the tacked down sofa Vivian's curvy frame slowly rose up upon the beginning of the gothic melody. She had truly come to love that song; Black No. 1. Her sultry figure circled her hips in a sexual motion as she slowly turned on her six inch black suede Mary Jane's. Her every curve painted over my deep black satin down to her black stocking covered knees. Her now silvery glowing eyes peered down at her beloved Mr. Dandridge while continuing her seductive moves which were entirely for his viewing pleasure. She slowly bent down at the waist with her upper arms pressed against the sides of her breasts, as usual, enhancing her plentiful cleavage for more of his viewing pleasure. With her shoulders slowly motioning with the melody and the vocals Granth performed perfectly her hands pressed down against her knees as she batted her thick lashes and puckered her bright and glossy red lips. "Say, Mr. Dandridge," she spoke with her slithery sultry tone.

Dandridge's lips were formed into their slanted smirk as his eyes studied his wife's impressive chest. "Yes, Vivian," he spoke as his eyes lifted up looking at her softly puckered red mouth.

"What's on your mind?" she asked with a sly tilt of her head seeing his now obsession with her mouth.

He pushed his hands against the sofa then rose up watching her slowly straighten at the waist. He reached and pulled her against him. "Only you, Vivian, only you." He sang and watched her pucker tighten with that wicked little smirk he would eternally be in love with.

"Excellent answer," She commented then pressed a hand against his chest and stepped back, "How's about you and I go and find us something to suck on."

"Ah, but," he spoke with his smirk becoming more cunning, "I already have before me what I wish to suck on."

"Oh," her left brow perked, "That can be arranged quite easily, Mr. Dandridge."

"Are you ever going to call me Jerry?" he asked off topic.

She held her pucker and lightly rolled her eyes, "Why would I?" She reached and brought her fingers under the collar of his shirt, "You're my Mr. Dandridge." Her fingers slid a bit further down as the corners of pucker lifted a bit more then with a swift jerked, the expensive buttons of his equally expensive shirt snapped and fell tapping against the wood floor.

"Get a bloody room, you damned vampire bunnies!" Lee shouted upon seeing Vivian's typically over sexed actions, "If I see his damned chest again I'm going to pluck my blooming eyeballs out!" He shook his hand and grabbed the woman's hand then led her towards the door wanting to get away from the overwhelming sexual energy and make his own. "Vampires," he heard the woman ask with a Brazilian accent. He smiled then turned around startling the young woman with his bright fanged smile, "Oh, yes, vampires." He nodded and winked his orange and yellow eye; felt her try to tug free, "You're on a big boat full of bloodsucking vampires, love." He jerked her forward and swiftly tore into the side of her neck.

Ed cackled then looked to the blonde on his lap seeing her wide eyes. He shrugged his shoulders then lunged sending her screaming to the floor. Granth paused before playing another melody from his selection; his eyes looked down seeing Ed latched onto the side of the blonde's neck. "I am now hungry, damn you." He shouted down at Ed hearing the voices inside him chanting for an encore, "Oh, why thank you all," he smiled wide resting his hand flattered, "Well, one more then I must eat, feeling a bit peck-ish." He tapped the button and another melody started to play, he cleared his throat then his head bobbed beneath the shadow of his tattered hood. He was joined by Lee who grabbed the secondary microphone and from his mouth he sang another deep vocalized gothic tune with Lee's raspy evil vocals singing in wicked harmony. The first time he ever sang with another and damn, he believed they sounded great together; evilly great. He smiled wide upon watching Derrek and Willow move before them dancing quite sexually with one another; all the vampires around him were certainly overly sexed but, oh well, he continued enjoying his shared performance with the fast dancing Lee. Soon Ed darted up and joined in bouncing around madly with a bloodied wide grin, the youthfulness still shown through his aged features.

Paul and Pauly simply looked to the dance party then shook their heads. Paul dropped his hand of cards, "Beat that." He said with confidence that he was again successful which was easy with Pauly. Then his eyes went wide upon Pauly setting down three aces and two kings. "Well, bloody hell!" he shouted in surprise for he simply hand three tens and two jacks. He looked across the table at Pauly who was beaming.

The music and Granth's voice, joined by Lee's, sang throughout the yacht. Vivian hummed to the music as her body lightly swayed while she strolled holding her Mr. Dandridge's hand. They reached their private state room, the door slowly opened at her will, and she led him through the doorway. She had special treat for her husband lying on the full sized bed; sweetness in the form of reddish brown hair and behind those closed eyes were hazel eyes. A difficult find the woman was where they had traveled by ocean and sea but she managed to find that special young woman. She led him beside her then looked up at him; "You don't need to paint a portrait anymore." She spoke reaching a hand to the side of his face, "You now have what you've always wanted right in front of you, Mr. Dandridge, because you have me for the rest of your immortal life." She softly smiled as he reached up and rested his hand against hers then turned his head pressing his lips against her hand, against the two circular symbols of their eternal union. Then she felt his lips motion then listened to his soft voice, "That I do and you have me." She sighed then looked forward; time to put a symbolic end to his centuries of searching for what she and he knew was her.

Her hand slipped from beneath his then she gathered the length of her ebony hair over her right shoulder and turned her back to him. "Do the honors," she said then felt his hands lightly move against her bare shoulders then grazed his fingertips down and the back zipper of her satin dress was slowly guided down just to the top of her rear. She turned around facing him then reached guiding his shirt back over his shoulder then down his arms. "Now you can do the honors of waking up our meal." She slyly puckered then stepped back. Her eyes indulged for a moment in the slant of his grinning lips; never will she stop admiring those lips. Her eyes followed as he moved towards the bed with that gracefulness with each step; a cunning predator making his approach to the unknowing prey. Her head slightly tilted; always in awe of his every movement. She started to work down her dress unveiling the black satin corset, silk and lace vintage panties and black garter. One Mary Jane then the other stepped out from the bundle of satin. She strolled with that cocky sway of her hips moving to the opposite side of the bed; her own cunning predator stroll visible with each heel over heel motion.

Dandridge moved to the head of the bed looking down at the young woman Vivian had specifically chosen. Yes, an end to his self torment of choosing those with similar hair and eyes and features as the one he had killed nearly a thousand years ago because, his eyes shifted and looked to Vivian, he had her. He brought a knee down against the bed and leaned down bringing a hand to the warm side of the young woman's face. "Time to wake up." He sang softly with his cunning tone, "Wake up." He leaned down more bringing his lips near her ear, "It's time for you to wake up." His hand slid down the side of her neck slowly bringing his fingers around her delicate little throat. His eyes gleamed with that evil red formed and his lips sinisterly grinned with fangs pressing behind them. "Wake up," he said with a tensed tone lightly gripping her throat. He relished the moment hearing her suddenly gasp then watched her eyes snap open; familiar hazel. The fear was lovely to witness as it swelled within her widening eyes. "That's it," he sneered as his lips motioned giving the fearful youth a glimpse of his fangs, "Wide awake now but soon you'll sleep forever."

Vivian smirked hearing his positively morbid words; her excitement and anticipation quickly grew. Her eyes filled with their brilliant silver and bloody fractures as behind her puckered lips her fangs grew. She watched with delight as he tilted his head back and widely parted his lips baring his fangs. Her eyes quickly darted to see the horror on the woman's face then purred the moment she heard the woman's high pitched screech the instant Dandridge ripped into the side of that sweet neck. She swiftly got onto the bed; her fangs bared and struck them against the other side of the woman's neck causing the woman to again screech in horror and pain. She didn't care about nothing but the hellish taste of fear; the blood flowed swiftly passed her fangs and lavished her eager tongue with fearful warmth. She held her mouth latched and suckling every last bit of life from the woman's body; the woman's vocals ceased as the writhing body fell limp.

Dandridge pulled back with a bloodied snarl; it was over, all of it finished. He had everything he had ever desired and lusted after. His red eyes shifted and looked to Vivian who steadily finished taking every last drop of the woman's life. He reached and brought his hand to the back of Vivian's head then firmly gripped that thick ebony and jerked pulling Vivian back. He listened to her gasp with satisfaction then pulled her further back and down against the bed. He lunged positioning himself on top of her then used the sole of his leather shoe shoving the limp body off the bed ignoring the thud. He snatched her by the wrists then slammed them down against the bed; there was nothing more pleasurable than feeling her body instinctively lift up against his. He crushed his bloodied lips against hers feeling the vibration of her sexual purrs. His lips firmly shifted from hers as she instinctively twisted her head to the side and without hesitation he bore his fangs down into her milky neck hearing her loud hiss of pleasure; her body writhed sexually beneath his. "Yes," he heard her hiss and bit deeper and harder sending her body into a further sexual frenzy.

Vivian's eyes fluttered with overwhelming pleasure while arching her back pressing herself firm against him. Her lips snarled exposing her blood stained and clenched fangs. Her head buried back against the bed then she gasped the moment he pulled his fangs from her neck. Her eyes snapped wide open then focused on his. His hands released her wrists, her arms swiftly wrapped around his neck then she tore her fangs in return into the side of his neck. She heard his low hiss as he pushed his hands down against the bed slightly lifting but she clung to him with her nails burying into the tension of his back and fangs and mouth firmly latched. She drew his blood into her mouth; the lights in the room flickered. She dropped back having been immediately struck by that whirlwind of blissful intoxication only his blood gave to her. The lights again flickered.

Lee had basically taken over the show using his unique vocals to do his own rendition of an Elvis melody. Granth stood back with his arms crossed watching the frantic performer screaming into the microphone. "I am not impressed and hungry." He stated, more so to the voices in his head, then dropped his microphone to fill his appetite and pulled out a package of Oreos from the drape of his cloak sleeve. The lights within room suddenly flickered causing the music to skip then all fixtures popped in one burst placing everyone in complete darkness and silence. "I refuse to change any bulbs." Pauly's voice sounded in the darkness. "Well, I did it last night." Derrek's voice spoke up. "Not my problem so I bloody well ain't fixing a damned thing." Paul's voice called out. "Well, would one of you bloody wankers do something, change a blooming fuse and get some bloody bulbs!" Lee's voice whined loudly. "We're going to run out of bulbs and fuses if this keeps up on a regular basis, you guys." Willow's voice commented. "Maybe we need to start using candles." Ed's voice suggested. A loud thud sounded, "I have fallen, my friends." Granth's voice called out, "Oh, dear, I have sadly crushed my cookies." A slew of laughter sounded within the complete darkness. "I see no humor in the demise of my precious cookies." Granth's voice commented to the roar of laughter which became louder in response.


End file.
